Overlord Of All
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: Laying in a pool of his own blood, Naruto awakens something inside him that was never spoke about. Realizing that he's not entirely human, he fights to combat the rise of an Empire that is on the horizon. But there's more to this tale. What would happen when he learns that he's also a Demigod. More importantly the son of the Goddess of Hell itself. Rated M for Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a brand new fanfic made by me. This fanfic is born for you to enjoy. This fanfic was made possible with the help of another fanfic author and I'll be keeping his identity a secret unless he tells me to reveal who he is.**

 **To give you a run down of what you're getting into, Naruto will be the new Overlord. From the game not the anime. As well, the harem is fixed and it will be a 10 girl harem. The 10 I have is:**

 **Bishamon (Noragami)**  
 **Kaguya**  
 **Anko**  
 **Mabui**  
 **Scathach (Fate/Stay Night)**  
 **Kuroka**  
 **Akeno**  
 **Seraphim**  
 **Kushina (Won't be related to Naruto but will be 9 years older than him. Will be explained at the end of this chapter in Author Notes).**

 **And making a special appearance:**

 **Chisato Hasegawa from Shinmai Maou No Testament.**

 **It will remain as such and will not change one bit.**

 **As well, today South African time. It is my birthday. I'm now 20 years old. Man I feel old now that I think about it. Anyway.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1

Blood. That was all Naruto could see as he watched on with dulled eyes at the very people who he tried to protect. His eyes dulled and his heart slowly stopping, he looked over to see Sakura still holding her precious Sasuke and wept for him. Kakashi was in the same boat as he stood over Sasuke and held his head low.

He should've known this was a trap. But would they listen to him? No. The mission to wave was meant to be a simple one. Guard a bridge builder and then go hom when the bridge was done. Too bad there was a fucking ambush waiting for them on the final day the bridge would be done.

So here he was. Lying in a pool of blood. Zabuza's sword sticking out his back. So this was how he'd die. A child that was abandoned at birth and one that will remain as such until he died.

 **''Do you want to live?''** came a voice from inside his head that sounded to be that of a female's voice.

 **''Do you want to live?''** it came again.

''I do.'' replied Naruto weakily.

 **''Then accept the power. Become the nightmare of all. Return to who you were.''** said the voice and Naruto's body caught alight.

The people gathered turned and found the blazing body of Naruto. Unholy black flames that flared with so much hatred and rage they looked to be that of a demon's flames. Groaning as he got up from the floor. Slowly sliding up the sword that was impaled in him he growled as his blood gushed out from it. Finally having the blade removed, Naruto's eyes shot open and behold, they were glowing a pure blue colour as tribal tattoos burned their way onto his skin with his hair turning a charcoal black.

His fatal wound closed in a matter of seconds and what looked to be a strange demonic gauntlet burst to life on his left arm. In it was what looked like a flame that was burning brown.

Turning to look at the sword that was still in the ground which had impaled him, he grabbed the handle and watched as his powers turned it into something more different. The handle was now a full black with a matching blade. As well as a sheath appeared on the floor in a vortex of flames. The sword then changed shape and became a very badass looking o-katana.

Picking up the sheath Naruto in his frenzied state turned to Gato who was now shitting himself. Taking the blade and sheathing it, he got into a stance that looked to be ready to draw the blade. Which he did. But he did it so fast all you saw was a flash of black steel and then it was back in the sheath, but not all the way in.

Naruto then slowly sheathed it and when the click was heard, several of Gato's men's heads slid of their shoulders and dropped to the floor with a common thud. Everyone gathered was so shocked at what they saw but Gato decided to get the hell out of there. But as he took a step the other way he was cornered by what looked like small little demon things. Their skin matched the same as the flame dancing in Naruto's gauntlet.

''Master. What are your orders?'' asked one of the Browns.

 **''Kill him.''** said Naruto as his eyes went from a pure blue to a demonic red.

The Browns did just as their master commanded them to do. 4 Browns grabbed Gato's limbs and began to have a nice game of tug-of-war. Gato's screams were music to Naruto's twisted frenzied mind. Seeing them slowly pull the man apart, Naruto felt he should atleast test his new powers out. Especially the new katana he had. The blade in its sheathed form just screamed power and destruction. But he felt there was more to his new powers.

 **''Wait.''** ordered Naruto and Browns groaned at having their fun removed.

Thrusting his hand out infront of him, he watched as Lightning began to arc all over his hand. His nails grew into claws and his one eye gained black veins in them. Getting his bearings right and judging on how much he had to fire the bolt, he fired it.

 **''Devil's Curse!''** he shouted as the bolt was fired.

The bolt hit Gato square in the chest, thinking it was slowly destroying him, Gato screamed in absolute pain, but after a few minutes. He felt nothing. Smiling evily as he got up and pushing his sunglasses up, he eyed Naruto.

"Nice try. That was path-"

He didn't finish as he felt his heart beat at an irregular pace. Dropping his cane and clutching his chest, he began to sweat up a storm as tattoos slowly crept over his skin. Turning his skin from a white, to a midnight black. But that was when the real horror played out. With his skin now full black, and his heart accelerated, his skin began to fall off in chunks of flesh, dropping onto the floor as he began to scream in pain from what Naruto had done to him.

"Y-You bastard!" he shouted as he death glared Naruto.

 **"Devil's Curse. The ability to corrupt an individual to where his skin becomes nothing but rotten lumps of nothing."** said Naruto shocked that he actually knew what the spell he just did.

"Please. Save me! I'll give you anything you wish." begged Gato only Naruto to draw his katana and slice the wind with it. Slowly sheathing it, Gato knew he was done for. Hearing the click his body exploded with a volley of blood and gore going everywhere.

 **"Well, thats that."** said Naruto as his form vanished and he was back in his regular body. Swaying from side to side, he dropped to the floor but the tribal tattoos stayed on his body. ( **A.N.** Think of the tattoos from Owari No Seraph when Yu uses Asuramaru's power).

Picking up Naruto Kakashi found him to be slightly more different. There was a feeling that there was another presence. Something that felt so strong it wouldn't even be considered human anymore. It wasn't the Kyuubi as Kakashi knew from experience what the Kyuubi's chakra felt like. This was more dense. More powerful. He also grabbed the katana which layed by Naruto's side.

Telling Sakura to take Sasuke to Tazuna's house, they walked back to the house. Laying Naruto on the couch he began to assess the child's body. The tattoos were a sure sign that there was something wrong with him. Finding no form of the sort apart from the sheer feeling coming off him he decided to do some research on what was wrong with him. Leaving the house and going to the library in the village he walked out.

 **With Sasuke.**

Waking up with a groan he pulled himself up to find he was in one of the rooms in Tazuna's house. He spotted Sakura sitting by the bed and wondered how he got here. So he tapped Sakura to break her out of her trance.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were passed out and the thugs as well as Gato is dead. As well, Naruto-baka is sleeping. He is so useless." she said. ( **A.N.** Dumb bitch).

"Okay." said Sasuke as he got up and made his way downstairs only to see Naruto covered in what looked to be flames that burned with a furious nature. But they didn't look to be hurting him. They more looked to be assessing him. The flames were a blue colour and his tattoos also glowed along with the flames. Sasuke could feel the sheer strength the flames held and felt his blood boil. How could one person have so much power which rightfully belonged to him? He deserved that power. Not this asshole.

Walking over to the flames he reached out only to watch them lash out at him. Rearing his hand back, he took notice of the nice katana that leaned against the couch he lay on. Smirking at the fact that the sword should belong to him, he walked over to it. But as he reached ut for it, 4 Green Minions came out of their cloaked positions, and surrounded the blade. They glared ice cold daggers at the assailant and beared their teeth.

"Leave our master's weapon." they growled.

"That sword belongs to me. As well, serve me and you'll gain more than you could ever imagine." said Sasuke smirking like he was some sort of god.

"You don't hold the markings. You are unworthy." said another of the Minions.

"You will serve me!" shouted Sasuke as he went straight for the blade, only to feel a hand wrap around his arm. Looking at who it was, he paled as he looked at the very person he thought of as an idiot.

"Don't ever touch my katana." said Naruto as his one eye caught alight with the flame being a brilliant red.

"Don't order me dobe." said Sasuke as he broke Naruto grip on him and reached for the sword. Only to have a bolt of lightning hit his hand and electricute him.

"That is a warning. Never touch this sword. If you fail to learn. I'll destroy your body in ways you couldn't even imagine." said Naruto as he picked up the blade.

"As if." snorted Sasuke as he walked off. A few sparks of lightning arcing around him still.

Deciding to get to know what he had become, he sat down and began to meditate. Entering his mindscape he came face to face with his inmate. The Kyuubi no Yoko.

 **"So, the young master returns. What can I do for you?"** asked the great beast.

"You know quite a bit on what I have become. What has happened to me?" querried Naruto.

 **"I think I can explain that."** boomed another voice inside of Naruto's mind. Coming into the clearing was a beautiful woman. She had a very cury and generous body, topped with DD-Cup breasts and a perfect hourglass figure that any woman would kill to have. She had blood red hair and what looked to be blazing red eyes similar to his left eye. She wore a black kimono that came down to her knees and she had claws for nails. She also had blood red lip stick on and had a heart shaped face.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto not knowing who this woman was.

 **"Yami-sama. What brings you here?"** asked Kyuubi as he bowed low to the ground to the demon goddess.

"Wait you're Yami?" asked Naruto clearly seeing that she fitted the decription well.

 **"There's more to the story. I'm also your mother."** said Yami making Naruto shoot back a few feet with so many questions going through his mind.

"W-What?" was all he could say as he had a hard time believing this woman, a goddess at that, was his mother.

 **"I'm your mother Sochi. Your father was a human man I fell in love with. I'm truly sorry for not being there for you."** said Yami now tearing up at the fact that her son went through hell.

"Then if you're my mother. How come I don't remember you. Or my father for that matter." said Naruto as he scratched his head.

 **"Your father...Why didn't that bastard tell you?"** growled Yami as she made her hands into fists in rage.

"Who was my father?" asked Naruto.

 **"His name was Enishi. He was given your sword by his father. Somehow he managed to imbue the katana with a very powerful ability which has the ability to cut time and space itself. The very blade was so powerful it sliced straight into my relm and for some reason he made his way to where I lived. Long story short. We started dating, and pretty soon, we got married. Then I gave birth to you."** said Yami making Naruto go wide eyed.

"Why wasn't I told any of this?" asked Naruto.

 **"Dunno. But I know for a fact that I'll kill the people who did this."** growled his mother.

"Don't need to. I've got these gremlin things and they're badass as hell." said Naruto smirking.

 **"So the choosing has already be done."** said Yami making Naruto gain a question mark above his head.

"The what?" asked Naruto.

 **"Ah. The choosing is a means to have a new Overlord if you would. Basically an Overlord is a being who is destined to make the whole world an Empire under his rule. It is your job to go and gather as many forces as you can and make them your followers. Be it through Diplomacy or Dictatorship."** said Yami smiling lovingly to her son.

"And the Gremlin things?" asked Naruto.

 **"They are the Minions. They follow you anywhere. They even do trivial things for you. No questions asked."** said Yami as she saw Naruto nod at understanding what she was talking about.

"And spells?" asked Naruto.

 **"Only you and your descendants can use it. Thanks to the blood flowing through your veins on my side. You have gained feats of power never seen before. The spell you used, Devil's Curse, is one of those abilities. By focusing a small piece of your soul, and a piece of your strength, you are able to do it."** said Yami.

"And what about my body?" asked Naruto.

 **"That was a small bit of your overall power surfacing. Your awakening forced all your latent hidden potential to be forced into overdrive when you awoke. Your body which shifted as it did, was your true form. Your glowing neon blue eyes was your pure power we call Blaze Power. The power which stemed from your father's side of the family. Your blazing red left eye is on my side, as you've noticed my eyes blazing as yours. That's on my side of the family."** said Yami.

"What exactly was my father like?" asked Naruto.

 **"He was a brilliant man. He came from a dead line of legendary beings. They called themselves Heroes. They specialised in the extermination of killing monster and demon alike. Heh, I am the Goddess of Demons and he was my husband. How cliche and forbidden can you get?"** asked Yami with a slight chuckle.

"I think its sweet. A life that people don't understand. It's like a Romeo and Juliet story." said Naruto.

 **"Oh, Sochi. You know exactly what to say when it comes to women."** said Yami as she blushed.

"So, when can I unlock my full power on both sides?" asked Naruto.

 **"In time with serious training."** said Yami. **"As you grow more, you begin to unlock more powers. The more strength you gain, the more you will be able to grow into your true body."**

"Okay. Thanks Kaa-san." said Naruto as he vanished from sight.

 **"Yami-sama. I will take very good care of your son."** said Kyuubi as he bowed again to the Goddess.

 **"Many thanks Kyuubi."** said Yami as she vanished from her son's mind.

Waking up and finding Sakura standing before him, he groaned as he got up and wlked away.

"Oi! Naruto-baka." she shouted.

"What?" asked Naruto without turning around.

"Give Sasuke-kun that power. He deserves it more than you." she skrieched making Naruto block his ears.

Getting very irritated by her antics, he drew the sword and aimed it at her jugular.

"Never ever tell me what to do. I would easily butcher your ass if you even try and get within ten feet of me." said Naruto coldly as he slowly sheathed the sword, making Sakura get scared and run away.

Naruto smiled and fully sheathed the sword with a click being heard. Nothing happened. He was just bluffing as to not using the Dimension Slicer. Or maybe there was something wrong with it.

 **"Naruto-dono."** boomed Kyuubi's voice from in his mind.

 _'What?'_ asked Naruto.

 **"Your father's sword. It is Yamato. The legendary Dimension Slicer. It has a set number of Dimension Slicers it can do. Based off your current power level, you would only be able to handle 10 Dimension Slicers. The more your powers unlock, the more Slicers you can do."** said Kyuubi.

 _'Thanks for the heads up.'_ said Naruto.

Walking out of the house he wondered just how power he was. If he had this much strength, what would he be like when he was older? He was in lamense terms, a Demigod. The offspring of a Goddess and a mortal being. He was definitely planning on using his powers to do the world a favour. Either by destroying it. Or purifying it to save the people. He was going to take the whole world by storm.

 **And scene.**

 **Thank you all for reading the neest chapter of Overlord of all. Naruto's appearance will change overtime and he'll gain more abilities. I've been thinking of new spells to give Naruto the edge in a fight. As well, The deal with his burning left eye, will be a key concept in this fanfic. Keep your eyes on that.**

 **Yes people, Kushina will be alive but she won't be with Minato. It won't be incest for you guys as Naruto is the child of Yami and Enishi. So here is the next set of thing I wish to tell you. Kushina and Minato never knew each other. Mito lived slightly longer than usual and never had Kyuubi. Kushina was born when Minato was 16. Minato married a different girl. Kyuubi attacked the village when Naruto was born, Yami. After giving birth to Naruto was so weakened she didn't have enough strength. So with the help of Minato and her husband they sealed the demon into Naruto. Kyuubi was allowed to make contact with Naruto but wasn't allowed to give power to the boy, seeing he was Demigod. (Mother was goddess of hell). Yami, when the sealing was almost completed, used up the last of her strength to remove the hatred of Kyuubi and destroy it entirely. Too tired to carry on, she retired to Hell. Only now she has come to see her son when his powers have awoken. She didn't want it to happen, but somethings can't be helped. Oh, she also has a crush on Naruto, but it is quite noticable about it.**

 **Scathach is a real name of the Lancer in Fate/Stay Night. Don't believe me? Here is the link to see her.**

 **wiki/Lancer_(Fate/Grand_Order_-_Sc%C3%A1thach)**

 **The harem is a fixed and will never be changed. Thank you all for reading the first chapter.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new chapter of Overlord Of All.**

 **So much has happened for Naruto. He has awakened his dormant bloodline that for some reason was something never seen before. Or maybe it has and people don't realise it. As well, Naruto is a Demigod, being the son of Yami, the goddess of demons and his father being from an ancient, long dead clan of people calling themselves Heroes.**

 **Meaning he can use both dark and light based attacks.**

 **Naruto will gain more of his powers as the story grows more and more. As well, he'll gain a very powerful ability that only he and a select number of people can do.**

 **As well, I think some of you out there are not getting the point. I don't do Yaoi fanfics. They gross me the fuck out. I guess that's just how I am. Scathach is a real character. But I realised she was from the Fate/Grand Order game. So yes, she is in there. As well I forgot to add in one more person. Zest from Shinmai Maou No Testament. Yes, she's in there as well. Zest will make her appearance soon, though not just yet.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2.

With the bridge now being completed, Naruto and Team 7 walked back to the village. As well, the little umpa lumpas followed them to the village. Now that Naruto had his true power awakened, the fact with his flaming red eye was just purely a dead give away of what people would call him. Heh, they called him a demon and such, but they were only half right. Sometimes he found it was nice that his mother was the goddess of demons. But it would be a pain should people continue calling him a demon. He was pretty sure even demons got annoyed by people calling them demons.

All along the way, Naruto was getting very pissed off. Reason? One word. Sasuke. The little shit kept demanding that Nauto should give him that power and also demanded the Minions that followed Naruto.

"Sasuke. Say one more thing about taking away my powers and the things I have, and I will send you to hell." snarled Naruto as he turned around with his hand making its way to the katana.

"Like you could." retorted Sasuke with cocky smirk.

"Wanna test that theory?" challenged Naruto darkly.

"That's enough, both of you." said Kakashi stepping into the arguement before it turned bloody. And after seeing what that katana could do, was just something that called for serious precautions.

Finally making it to the gates, they made their way to the Hokage tower who nearly had a heart attack when he saw Naruto. Staring at the young teen who had taken on a very drastic change, not to mention the flaming left eye which gave off a very uneasy feeling for him.

"N-Naruto-kun. Good to see you again." said Hiruzen as he gave a week smile, not wanting to speak about his changes.

"Sup." was all Naruto said as he looked around in a bored tone.

"So what is the report?" asked Hiruzen as he looked over to Kakashi.

Kakashi gave him the run down of what happened. He went in detail regarding the whole thing about the mission going up from a C to and A Ranked one. As well as telling Hiruzen about Naruto's tranformation when Zabuza supossedly killed him.

Dismissing them and giving them their pay. He turned around and began to think. But his musing were cut short when he felt a very dark presence behind him. Slowly turning around he came face to face with Naruto's mother. Yami.

 **"Hi Hiruzen."** she said darkly making the age old Kage cringe in fear.

"H-Hi Yami-sama." he said.

 **"Why didn't you tell my son about his true identity and that he was my son?"** she asked crossing her arms.

"I thought that it would be better if I kept it from him to keep him safe. Who knows what would've happened if he learnt he was a Demigod born from the goddess of demons and a human who came from a long dead clan." said Hiruzen only to have the goddess slam her hands on the desk.

 **"Don't give me that bullshit! My son has already learnt of his true identity when he went on that mission! You only wanted him to be a loyal little pet to you!"** she snarled as her power flared around her.

"I would never do such a thing." pleaded Hiruzen as he placed his hands up in a display of surrender.

 **"Just know that if I find out you're lying. I'll personally come down here and kill you myself!"** spat Yami as she vanished from sight in the form of hell fire.

Hiruzen relaxed as he slouched in his chair. Looking back at the village, he could only guess as to what the Demigod was up to.

 **With Naruto.**

Walking around the village, Naruto could feel the true intentions of people as he walked past them. Thanks to him unlocking his true power, everything was more clearer. The thoughts of people sounded in his head as if they were his own thoughts. Some were words of pity while they held faces of disgust, while others were the same to what they were showing.

Finally making it to his apartment, Naruto reached for the door knob only to find it unlocked and slightly open. Gripping Yamato and pushing it open, he walked in. As he took a step inside he heard the sounds of cockery and cutlery being clinked together. Not to mention the pair of high heeled boots at his door.

Making his way into the room he found a very glorious sight. Standing there in an outfit that consisted of black short skirt, a black bra and a black leather jacket which was also accompanied with a black police hat and blonde hair that reached the back of her knees or it was longer, was a woman that looked like a goddess herself. Or maybe she was one. Her perfect hourglass figure was complimented by her generous bust being what Naruto thought was a definite G-Cup. The girl spun around and soon enough smiled to him seductively knowing that she had him in her grasps. Her eyes were such a nice warm purple colour with slits in them.

"Hello Naruto-chan. Glad you could make it." she purred as she sauntered over to Naruto.

"W-Who are you?" asked Naruto as he tried to not look her up.

"My name is Bishamonten, but you may call me Bishamon-chan, big boy. And I think you know why I'm here." she said placing her mouth to his ear whispering into it while pressing her breasts into his chest.

"N-No I don't." responded Naruto as he stepped back only to have his back hit the wall.

Bishamon just smiled very sultry and walked over to him, swaying her hips as she did so. Naruto's eyes soon enough gave in and fixed themselves onto her wide hips. Smiling further, she knew she had him right where she wanted him. Taking ahold of his hand she licked the fingers and placed it on her left breast. Naruto did the most logical thing any Demigod would've done in this situation. Firing off a massive nosebleed he fainted right then and there. Dropping like a rock the common thud was heard as he passed out.

Bishamon just smirked evily at what she did got her her desired effect. Kneeling down to him she placed a kiss on his lips and left via a white flash.

Waking up and slowly sitting he looked to find Bishamonten gone and the room how he left it, he made his way over to the mirror in his bathroom. Staring back at him was his face with the blazing red left eye. Sighing at thinking this was going to be problematic in the future, he heard his mother call from inside the house.

Walking out and looking into the dining room, he found there his mother. Sitting at the table she smiled to him.

 **"Now sochi. You're probably wondering if the villages will find a new means of getting you executed, but I have a means of helping you with that eye of yours."** said Yami as she folded her arms.

"How?" asked Naruto as he sat down on the opposite side.

 **"Here."** replied Yami holding out a black eye patch with an upside down tri infinity on it.

"What's this?" asked Naruto taking the eye patch.

 **"It will surpress that blazing eye of yours. Believe it or not, but your eye is actually one of the most powerfulest things in your arsenal stemming from my side of the family."** said Yami making Naruto lean in.

"Really?" asked Naruto intrigued that his powers on his mother's side was so strong.

 **"Hai. Now your eye is what we call the Evil Eye. It holds the very power to draw out a person's hatred. Allowing you to use that against them. However, it has a more frontal attack while that is its passive ability. The frontal ability is the ability to summon up your full demonic strength."** said Yami with Naruto nodding in understandment.

"And that would mean my powers on your side of the family are bolstered to more powerful heights." said Naruto as Yami held out her finger to him as if to stop him.

 **"Not only that, if your Evil Eye is out for a set number of time, you will be able to go into a very powerful state of transforming which only you and a select number of demons can do. It's called Hell Trigger."** said Yami as she watched her son look at her with confusion. This only made her chuckle.

 **"Hell Trigger is the pinacle of your powers, you basically take on a more demonic appearance where you turn into a demon yourself. Everything is increased and you can take on a more vicious approach, as well as mowing down hordes of enemies in a single shot. Each person's Hell Trigger works differently and depending on the situation will determine the best solution for the use of one's Hell Trigger."** said Yami.

"So I can go into this form wherever I wish?" asked Naruto very excitedly at the power he had.

 **"Yes, but you won't be able to use it right now. Your body and power had only just awakened so if you try and use your Hell Trigger right now you'd seriously damage yourself."** said Yami as Naruto's face died out of colour.

Yami just chuckled to herself.

 **"Don't worry. With enough training you can gain the necessary strength to use it. But as of now, it won't work. The only power you have with your demonic heritage, you have Devil's Curse and Devil's Storm."** said Yami as she watched Naruto's face light up.

"Any other abilities?" asked Naruto.

 **"You have many. You just need to train."** said Yami as she vanished from sight.

Looking at the eye patch, he slowly brought it up to his eye and placed it on. As soon as the eye was covered. He felt woozy. Placing a hand on the table to steady himself he found that his powers were alot more controled. It was like he had slammed the brakes on a massive stream of raging water. Where as when he didn't have the eye patch his powers were on a whole new level. Looking on the couch in his living room he found a set of nice looking threads that were a full black apart from the one on top that had red lining. On them was a note with a lipstick mark on it. Taking hold of the letter he read the contents.

It read:

 _Hey there sexy._

 _Hope you like the new threads I got you. Much better than that crap piece of shit you used to wear. Hope to see you soon hot stuff._

 _As well, these are the the best in combat. The coat offers protection against anything. From bullets to what you call jutsu. Every piece of clothing has been fused with a special trait that I want you to find out for yourself._

 _As well, you'll find something very nice in the pocket and under these clothes. As well as some gear._

 _Enjoy._

 _Bishamon._

 _P.S. See you around._

Taking hold of the coat he opened it up and found it to be a very nice fitting coat. As well it was a trench coat with a very big hood on it. The coat itself was quite light which he found out when he picked it up.

Hanging it over the back of the couch he moved the other articles of clothes to find two pistols under the clothes. To be presice. One was a Desert Eagle the other a .44 Magnum. The Desert Eagle was a pure gold while the revolver was a pure black. Smiling evily he took the clothes and got changed. After a few minutes he walked out and found it to be a very nice fit. He really had to thank Bishamon when he saw her again. Looking back at the couch he found a pair of black combat boots. Sitting down and putting them on he marveled at his new look at what he now looked like. He was a totally different person now. And that was just the clothes alone. Like a badass had just been born.

Reaching and putting on the trench coat he felt the fabric relax around him. Realising that the message mentioned something about something in the pocket he fished it out. Pulling it out he fell over with a massive nosebleed. On the piece of paper was Bishamon but she was in a two piece bikini that looked to be too small for her. She stood by the beach posing very sexily and she had a very seductive smile on her face.

Getting over his nosebleed by plugging up his nose with tissues he pocketed the picture while muttering something about gorgeous godesses giving him nosebleeds. Taking the two pistols he put them in the holsters that somehow appeared out of nowhere. Placing them in the holsters with the Desert Eagle on the left and the revolver on the right he watched as the holsters and the guns glowed white before vanishing from sight. Clearly liking how things would turn out he made his way to a training ground to learn of his new powers and abilities.

Walking along he found that people gave him strange looks that weren't that of hatred. But ones of wanting and lust. It must be because of his new look. This just made him slightly angry at the fact that because he now looked different he now had women after him. Why did things turn out like this?

Finaly getting to a training ground he concerntrated and the pistols he had stowed away flashed and were waiting to be drawn. Pulling out the Desert Eagle he aimed the pistol at one of the trees and pulled the trigger. Finding the weapon had no recoil but the substantial amount of firepower if the training stump exploding wasn't anything to go by. Pocketing the Eagle and pulling out the revolver he took aim. Pulling the trigger he found the bullet went slightly quicker than the one launched from the Eagle. And it caused more damage than the other pistol. Looking inside the pistol by opening the cylinder he found what looked to be 6 holes where bullets would go. There were 5 glowing rounds inside and one was empty. No doubt from when he fired the weapon. Pulling out the Eagle he opened the magazine and found 9 glowing bullets.

Thinking about it he thought that the weapons took small pieces of his power and created bullets. Smiling at this notion he actually got a very big fright when he was tackled from behind and found Bishamon hugging him while rubbing herself against his back.

"Hello hello hello." she squeeked as she nuzzled his neck.

"Bishamon-chan? What are you doing here?" asked Naruto as he struggled to get the goddess off him.

"I came here because I forgot to mention something about those pistols." she replied as she climbed off him allowing him to get up.

"What about them?" asked Naruto as he turned to look at her.

"They take pieces of your power. Be it from your father or your mother's powers. They work either way. But you can also load them with regular bullets if you wish to conserve as much power as possible." said Bishamon as she crossed her arms.

"So the guns will be able to do both types of damage." said Naruto as he watched Bishamon nod her head.

"As well, Yami-san told me that you're the one who is the new Overlord. Congrats." she purred as she walked over to him.

"Okay? Thanks? Why do I get the feeling you're going to tell me something?" said Naruto as he watched her stop an arm's length away from him.

"It is customary for the Overlord to take on more than one mistress. With this fact you can have any girl you want. But there is one thing I demand." she replied in a cold tone at the last part of her sentence.

"And that is?" asked Naruto clearly unphased about her cold glare.

"That I be your first." she replied making Naruto shoot back a couple feet.

"C-Come again?" questioned Naruto.

"I want to be one of your mistresses. As well I want to be your first. Can you handle that?" she purred as she licked her lips at the meer thought of them together.

"*Sigh* Sure. Why not." said Naruto as he gave in to defeat.

"Good!" she exclaimed as she tackled him again. "Now you should know that I don't play nicely with others. And I don't like other women who use you." she added as she licked his cheek and vanished from sight.

"Damn. If I didn't know any better I'd say she wanted to get into my pants there." said Naruto as he got up and brushed himself off. Thinking it would be a good idea to create bullets just as Bishamon told him about the fact that he pistols could take both ordinary rounds and supernatural bullets, he figured he'd need ordinary bullets if he would ever face the fact that he'd run out of power. Seeing an object on the ground he picked it up and found that the object had some weight to it. The object itself was a bullet. Walking off to find a smith he made his way to the village.

Naruto finally made it to the smith and walked into the door. There he found Tenten who was working on a sword of some sorts. Hearing the door open she turned to the man and bowed.

"Welcome. How can I help you?" she asked as she looked up and found herself staring at Naruto in his new look.

"I'd like to know if you do custom orders." requested Naruto as he looked at her.

"We do. What do you wish to have made?" she asked.

"This." replied Naruto as he threw her the bullet.

Catching the object and examining it she came to the conclusion that she could very much make an object like this. Walking to the back she found she had enough materials to create the object in question. Walking back she found Naruto staring at one of the katanas that rested in the display window.

"I have more than enough supplies to create this object. Will that be all?" she asked as she walked over to Naruto.

"Yes as a matter of fact, I need to know if you can answer two things of mine." said Naruto as he took the katana and unsheathed it to feel its weight and overall balance.

"And that is?" asked Tenten.

"Can you also make this? And how much for the katana?" asked Naruto as he pulled out the Eagle and pulled out the magazine which now had no bullets in seeing that they were made from his power. Handing her the object he watched as she went back to examin it.

"Yes. I can make this. As for the sword. That will cost 150 000 Ryo." she replied.

"Okay. I'll come back. As for the bullets and magazine I want you to go ahead with it. I'll consider the blade." said Naruto as he put it back and walked out the store leaving Tenten standing there all dumbfounded.

"Was that really Naruto?" she said to herself as she walked behind the counter and got to work.

As he walked along the streets and ANBU apeared in a swirl of leaves in front of him. He had a dog mask on and had brown hair.

"You're requested to see the council." he said as he grabbed Naruto and shunshinned to the council chambers.

Apearing in the same manner he glared daggers at the council. Half of the council was made up of the Shinobi clan heads. While the other half was the civilian side.

"What is it this time?" snapped Naruto only to have Homura shout at the boy.

"You will respect us you impudent demon. You should be on your knees before us." she snapped only to feel such despair wash over her as Naruto's hand made its way to his eye patch.

"Respect? Demon? Ha. You hold no right to call me such words. Why would I respect you when all you've done is take from me?" snarled Naruto as he slowly pushed his eye patch up only to have someone grab his arm.

Looking at the person who did it he found his mother holding his arm and shaking her head. Telling him to stop doing what he was about to do.

 **"Naruto-sochi. Don't open that eye of yours. Your power will be forced to be restrained by these assholes and if that happens, you can like to find yourself in a jam should you be in that position."** said Yami as she felt Naruto's hand relax, making her let go of her son's hand.

"Okay." was all Naruto said as he let his hand fall from his eye patch. He also took notice that his mother's eyes weren't in their blazing nature like his eye was. They were such a beautiful crimson colour.

"Who are you slut?" asked a fat civilian council member as he stood up only to have Yami push him down with her powers.

 **"Now don't you dare say anything like that. I'm just as bad as my son here when it comes to tempers."** she growled making the civilian and Shinobi sides nearly piss themselves in fear.

 **"I'm taking my son home to train him in using his powers properly. You'll see him at the beginning of the Chunin Exams."** said Yami only to have Homura jump back up like the dumb shit she was.

"That demon isn't going anywhere. He belongs here as a weapon." the elder said only to be pushed back by Naruto who used his powers.

"I am going. And there's nothing you can do to stop me." he growled as Yami smiled to him and vanished in a swirl of demonic flames.

"Such a pain." said Shikaku as he leaned back with a sigh.

"Who was that?" asked Hiashi turning to Hiruzen.

"The goddess of demons herself." he replied.

"Then we just lost our opportunity to use that brat as a more powerful weapon. He should stay here." said Danzou only to have Hiruzen glare daggers at him.

"Should Yami-sama find out that Naruto was defiled in such a manner, she'd kill us all." replied Hiruzen only to have the age old war hawk scoff at the idea.

"That stupid whore can't do anthing. She is only good for one thing like all demons. And that is spreading their legs to any guy they see." said Danzou only to have Hiruzen order 4 ANBU to take Danzou to the T&I department.

"That's why I don't want to get on Yami-sama's bad side. Danzou you are hereby subjected to the 'loving care' of Anko. You will stay there until 3 months are up." said Hiruzen making the ANBU shunshin him away.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has now gone with his mother to learn of the new powers he has. As well Bishamon has taken a very BIG liking to the Demigod. More will be revealed about what she wants from Naruto as the story unfolds.**

 **So the next time we see Naruto will be when he goes to his mother's home.**

 **As well, Hell Trigger will be explained in a later chapter so don't come asking me as to what it is about. Sorry about that, I let my other self out their for a minute.**

 **Stay tuned for more of Overlord Of All.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of Overlord Of All.**

 **Before we dive into this chapter, there is something I must state. Later on in the chapters there will be a serious betrayal. I think it is fitting but I also feel sort of bad for doing it. But after much of a powerful struggle against the demons that reside in my head. I'm afraid to say, they have won this...**

 **No...No wait. NO! ARRRRRRG!**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **DemonSpirit111: Ah, finally. Now bitches. It's my turn to play. Heheheheheh. That's right. DemonSpirit111, a collection of all the evil inside BlackSpirit101's mind has come to life. As my dumbass other half stated, yes. There will be a betrayal side to this story. Stay tuned and witness the death of a... Wait. Nononono, I just got out. Don't you dare!**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **BlackSpirit101: Sorry about that. As you can see, I'm still fighting him. My earlier remark before he took over was that he has won this fight because I was careless. That is why I lost to him. So before he takes over again.**

 **As well, I think I made a mistake in the first chapter. Yami doesn't have a crush on Naruto. It was Kushina who has the crush on him. I'm sorry for the misguidance. And I hope you can forgive me. So now that that is sorted out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3

In a flash of flames in a swirling manner, Naruto found himself in the Underworld, facing a very magnificent castle. But not the Underworld he knew. This one seemed more peaceful. More relaxed. His mother was already walking off so he sprinted to catch up with her.

"What is this place?" asked Naruto trying to know exactly where he was.

 **"Why this is the Underworld."** replied his mother.

"But it looks more..." trailed Naruto as he looked up and watched a dragon fly overhead.

 **"Peaceful? That's because this is the other side of the Undeworld where the noble Demon and the Demon King live. And above them is this place. My home."** said Yami with a chuckle as she stopped at a ledge and pointed out toward an area that had a demonic red glow with the distant sounds of people crying out in pain.

 **"There is the real Underworld you know of. There is where all the riff raff are."** said Yami as she continued her walk into the castle.

The doors burst open and a woman with black straight hair bowed to them. Bringing herself up Naruto blushed at who was before him. She had a very well endowed figure on her as the only top piece of clothes she wore was a belly shirt. The lower half was a skirt that stopped at her knees. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald colour and her head was heart shaped.

"Welcome home Yami-sama. Naruto-sama." she said.

 **"Hello Seraphim. How are you?"** asked Yami.

"Doing good. And I must say. Your son is everything you told me about." said Seraphim as she turned to Naruto to find him blushing.

 **"Thank you. He takes after his father in terms of looks."** said Yami taking Naruto to see his room.

 **"This will be where you'll be staying. When you return to Konoha to take part in the Chunin exams, I've made arrangments with Hiruzen to have your own house type estate."** said Yami making Naruto's eyes widen.

 **"The estate belonged to your father."** added Yami making Naruto understand that it was part of his inheritance.

Getting accustomed to the lifestyle he'd be having in the Underworld, Naruto soon heard his mother tell him to meet in the courtyard. Walking into the courtyard, Naruto found his mother standing there holding her own weapon which was a very demonic looking scythe.

 **"First thing's first. Hand over Yamato."** said Yami holding out her hand.

"Why?" asked Naruto tightening his grip on Yamato.

 **"You must learn to use your power more better. Yamato is a power based weapon, the stronger the master, the more volitile the weapon. As you may have experienced, the blade only responds to your most strongest emotions. Like when you were going to be attacked by those thugs. Yamato was used at its full potential. Now that you've awoken, the more your powers grow, the harder it is. This is what I'll be teaching you."** said Yami only to have Naruto scof at the idea.

Yami just sighed as she placed a hand on her forehead as it was hung in defeat.

 **"Pull off that eye patch."** she barked.

Doing as she instructed, Naruto yanked the piece of cloth off his eye and his blazing eye sprung to life. Instantly Naruto felt his power increase tenfold. Like he was more powerful than anything ever.

 **"Now use Dimsenion Slicer on this apple. Slice it in two pieces. Watch my hand please. I'm kind of...attached to it you know."** order Yami holding up an apple.

Doing again as his mother instructed, Naruto drew the blade and slowly retracted it back into its sheath. But when the click was heard, the mountain on the far end of the Underworld slid off with a powerful echo heard.

"Woops." said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head.

 **"See what I mean? That power of yours is extremely strong. I'm going to train you in using your powers to their fullest. Once mastered we're moving onto controlling your Hell Trigger. Followed by your Seraph State."** said Yami.

"Hell Trigger I know. What is this Seraph State?" asked Naruto.

 **"Oh right. Seraph state is a mix of your Hell Trigger, but instead of just pushing out your Blaze Power, you push out your overall power on your father's side. What happens is that your Hell Trigger becomes overloaded and you enter a very powerful frenzy state, but on a Light Blaze side. Seraph State."** explained Yami with Naruto nodding at what she meant.

Handing over Yamato, Naruto got ready to train, Yami smiled as she snapped her fingers. Instantly, they were at the lava's edge that was well far away from the castle. Naruto stood on a spike that resting in the lava's center while Yami had her demonic wings open and floated above him.

"What the hell?" asked Naruto making Yami laugh so hard she began to cry.

 **"That was the exact same thing your father said when I did this to him. For your first lesson, you are to meditate here, on this very spike. You are to push your Blaze Power out in such a manner to where you create a platform under your feet."** said Yami.

"What would happen if I fall in?" asked Naruto concerned for his safety.

 **"You'll be in extreme pain. Your father almost fell in, but I saved him because I felt drawn to him. I want you to do your best. See you in a week."** said Yami vanishing.

Sighing as a huff of how much this was a pain, he got to work on feeling out his Blaze Power. It was pretty easy to grasp, as the Kyuubi inside him helped emphasize its potency. But just as Naruto was about to get ready, his mother returned and slammed her hand into his gut.

 **"I'll take that."** she said. **"That is considered cheating."**

Bringing her hand out was a white orb that took on the form of a little fox with nine tails resting on her shoulder.

"Why not?" whined Naruto as he struggled to hold up his platform that was now weak from having Kyuubi taken out of him.

 **"Because if Kyuubi remained in you, he'd be drawing out your Blaze Power without him knowing. You must do this without help."** said Yami.

Groaning but also agreeing with her, Naruto went back to concerntrating on making his platform and once again, Yami vanished from sight to be back in her castle balcony.

Seraphim too watched as she watched what the young Demigod could do. She also was slightly drawn to him.

 **In Konoha.**

Walking along the roads we find a woman who was one of the most beautiful women in all of the Elemental Nations. Her blood red hair flowed and played in the wind as she walked to the apartment of Naruto, not knowing he was gone.

Despite seeing him a few times when he went to the academy, and a few times seeing his train more and more to be better than anything in the world, she felt really drawn to him. She knew it was wrong. An older woman lusting after a younger man. But she didn't care. She wanted him. As she walked along the road she bumped into Naruto's bastard teammate. Sasuke.

"Uchiha." said Kushina as she looked down her nose to him.

"Uzumaki." snorted Sasuke as he walked past her.

 _'Dammit. Why won't she agree to going out with me. She should feel honored for being with me.'_ mentally shouted Sasuke as he continued on his way.

Making it up to the apartment, she breathed in a breath of courage and knocked on the door. No answer was heard so she knocked again finding the door open. Slowly pushing it to be fully open, she walked inside.

"Hello? Naruto-kun. Listen I wanted to let you know that I have a serious secret to tell you. One that has been eating away at me ever since I saw you for the first time. I want to tell you that I love you. And I want to be with you no matter what happens..." said Kushina as she walked into the apartment and found a letter resting on the table.

It was adressed to her.

Opening the letter she read it over. It read as:

 _Dear Kushina-chan._

 _I know about your secret for a long time. I know you had a crush on me ever since you began to spy on me. But I want you to know is that you were always on my mind as well. But circumstances have proved more different that I'll explain to you when I get back. I promise. I'll take you out on a date._

 _I'll be thinking of you every time I close my eyes as I go to bed from where I am. I know it is wrong. But I too don't give a shit. I love you._

 _Naruto._

Kushina soon found herself blushing and give out a girlish scream that her crush too loved her. Naruto loved her. Pocketing the letter and leaving the apartment she shot to her own apartment and read over the letter over and over again. Where ever Naruto was, she was glad that he felt the same way about her.

 **And scene.**

 **So Kushina has decided to go and tell Naruto how she felt about him and fully understand how he felt about her. And now things will go smoothly in the later chapters. Or will they?**

 **Thank you so much for reading the newest of... Fuck no. Go away. You're not welcome here. Wait don't do tha...**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **DemonSpirit111: Man alive. He won't shut up eh? Well, let me get one thing straight with you. In this dumbass of a vessel's profile, he stated that you should be fully prepared to face the BlackSpirit. Well, he faced it all right. But not before being knocked down a few times, the dumb fuck. But when he defeated the BlackSpirit, what he didn't realise was that a large piece of his soul was now bonded to the monster in him. Long story short, I am that monster. DemonSpirit111.**

 **So now that I have that sorted out. Let me let you know. I plan on... Oh come on. I just got a chance to...What? Okay fine. 45 seconds max. Then I'm coming in there by force if you take too long.**

 **BlackSpirit101: *Sigh* Sorry about that. He doesn't know when to let me have the reigns the fucking hogger. Anyway, where was I? Ah yes. So Ksuhina has decided to talk to Naruto about how she feels. But naruto knew from the start. More will be revealed about this whole thing. As to why Kushina is alive and where on Earth MInato is.**

 **Thank you for reading the newest chapter of Overlord Of All.**

 **Chapter 4.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DemonSpirit111: Well, that little shit is out cold. Good, so welcome to a new chapter. Now that that shit is sorted out we can- Oh come on.**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **Arufal: Man alive. BlackSpirit, I can hold him back for you to get this chapter done. Go now.**

 **Me: Thanks Arufal. I owe you one.**

 **So welcome back to a new chapter for Overlord Of All. I apologise for DemonSpirit's rude behavior. I truly am, but he is one persistant fuck. Excuse my language.**

 **But anyway. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4.

It had been over 2 weeks since Naruto was taken to the Underworld to train in honing his powers on his mother's side. But training on his father's powers, was a very big challenge. With his father dead, it was a case of trial by fire. Which was a bit frustrating. He had already unlocked a few abilities on his father's side. For instance, he could use the power to boost his overall strength and speed. Allowing him to move more faster and win fights in meer seconds. But it was somewhat uncontrolable and would quickly tire him out. So Yami ensured that he would only use it as a last resort. As well, he had unlocked something called Divine Fury. A powerful area attack that dealt heavy damage. It could also be narrowed to a beam for concerntrated accuracy.

As well, while Naruto trained, a Minion cladded in some raggs and what looked like a type of light source above his head appeared with some Minions. Some were green, some were red while the rest were blue and brown.

He introduced himself as Gnarl. The advisor of the Overlords. And he had come to train Naruto to use the Minions in a powerful and effective way. So we find him in front of the castle. Several Minions around him as Naruto was being trained by Gnarl.

What the aged Minion was teaching him was to interface his mind with the Minions and use them in a possessed state.

"Sire, this calls for a large amount of will power. Controling your Minions from a far is easy, but to control them from a far while being there is even harder. Focus on a single Minion and interface with his mind. Don't worry, they like it." said Gnarl.

Doing as instructed, Naruto focused his mind on one of the Reds. Doing everything in his power, he found a slight tugging senseation in his mind. It came in whispers and was very soft to the ear. Pushing more into it, Naruto soon found himself in the body of a Minion. The one he desired to interface with more specificely. Turning the Minion around Naruto found his own body floating in mid air while blue and red energies arced off his body.

"Very good work, Sire. Thus concludes our training. One more thing you must know. Is the more you practice with the summoning of your strength and training in them, the more Minions you can summon to the battlefield. Don't worry, Minions will happily sacrifice themselves for their master." said Gnarl as he vanished from sight along with the Minions.

Yami and Seraphim were seen walking out of the caslte with Yami holding Yamato in her hands.

 **"Done training?"** she chimed.

"Yeah. I'm done." said Naruto looking at his mother and then to Seraphim who smiled to him.

Over the weeks while Naruto trained in the Underworld, his relationship with the vampire grew more. They went out a few times but they didn't kiss as Seraphim told him that should they kiss will result in them being married. Naruto didn't see the problem but was willing to give Seraphim the time to get to grips with the notion of being married to the Demigod. Customs and shit with her village.

 **"Now, sochi. It is time for you to learn how to use your power of Hell Trigger and Seraph State. But first thing's first. Take off that eye patch."** said Yami with Naruto doing as she instructed.

Pulling it off Naruto opened his eye to show it blazing nature with his overall power increasing more. Yami nodded and walked over to him.

 **"Good. Now that your power is activated, you will find that you can do more. Now try and push more power into it."** said Yami.

Again, doing as his mother commanded. Naruto pushed more power slowly into the raging power in him. But while he did that he felt a spike in his strength. Letting it go he looked at Yami who was shaking her head.

"What was that?" asked Naruto in a panic.

 **"That was your Hell Trigger surfacing. By pushing more power into the raging one, you are in a sense overloading your power. That small spike was that very reason. Do it again, and don't be scared."** said Yami.

Nodding his head and doing it again, Naruto pushed more of his power into the raging Blaze Power in him. Feeling the spike he carried it on. Naruto didn'f feel anything over than that he was getting more stronger really fast. It was a little slow but it was something. Seraphim's eyes widened at what was happening to Naruto.

From their point of view, Naruto's hair turned from its charcoal black colour to a snow white one. Red veins appeared under his eyes and his black coat turned a fiery red with red mist flowing off his body. The surrounding area around him became a chaotic version of a hurricane as white clouds spun angrily around the focal point. Yami nodded her head in her being proud of what her son just did. It was still a long while until Naruto could simply call on it it take such a long time to activate, but it was still a start.

 **"Great job sochi. Let's call it a day."** said Yami as Naruto deactivated his Hell Trigger with him nearly passing out.

"Will I always feel this way?" asked Naruto.

 **"On some occasions. It's all determined on how many times and how long you use it."** replied Yami walking back into the castle, leaving Seraphim and Naruto behind.

"So, listen, Naruto-kun." started Seraphim.

"Yes?" asked Naruto looking at her.

"C-Can we go out on a date again?" she asked as she fiddled with her hands.

"Sure. I've got nothing else to do." replied Naruto.

Taking her hand, they walked along the pathway down to the town that resided in the posh areas of the Underworld. They made their way into one of the resturants and ate some delicious food. After that, they enjoyed some festivities and Naruto won her a cute little stuffed bat. Seraphim thanked him for it but Naruto picked up that there was something eating her inside. Stopping under a tree in the Underworld, Naruto turned to her.

"Seraphim. What's wrong? You've seemed to be out of it." said Naruto concerned about the vampire.

"Well. It's about me." she said as she hung her head.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"I-I love you. And I want to be with you. I've talked with myself to come to grips on what I want. So I thought. I'll just do it." said Seraphim walking over to Naruto.

"Do what?" asked Naruto only to have Seraphim kiss him on the lips. Sealing the fact that she is now married to him.

"That. I just gave you my life. My body. I-I want you." she said as she rested her head on his chest.

"Sera-chan." said Naruto as he pulled her face up and tackled her lips once more.

Seraphim moaned int the kiss as their tongues danced in each other's mouths. Dropping the stuffed bat she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer to her and deepening the kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto looked into her eyes as they turned to its hazing nature of lust and want.

"You sure about this?" asked Naruto only to have Seraphim lock lips once more.

"I do." she replied.

"Then, I'll treat you well." said Naruto as he picked her up bridal style and used his flames to reappear in his bedroom in the castle.

 **Lemon. (With Seraphim. Oh yeah).**

Falling onto the bed with Seraphim underneath him, Naruto made quick work on getting her out of her clothes while keeping his lips meshed with hers. Seraphim did the same as she undid Naruto's pants.

Breaking from the kiss as she breathed in sharply. Placing a hand on his tone chest she smiled to him as she licked her lips. Naruto smiled at her too as he tackled her lips once more. At that moment, Seraphim felt something poking her inner thigh. Looking down she saw his 9 inch rod, standing at attention and waiting for her. Once again she broke the kiss.

"I want you." she said.

"I want you too." replied Naruto as he began his descent. Placing kisses along her body on his journey down.

Reaching her womanhood, he began to lick and taste her. Arching her back at the feeling she let a moan escape her lips. It felt so good she didn't want it to end. But the pleasure became more as Naruto inserted his tongue. Gasping as she arched her back more. She pushed Naruto's head in more with her legs.

"Mmmm. That feels good." she moaned.

Naruto continued tonguing her. Enjoying and savoring every taste she had to offer him. Retracting his tongue he inserted two fingers and began pumping her. reaching up and kissing her on her lips, blocking her moans from being heard, Seraphim soon found heself reaching her limits. Breaking from the kiss as she pushed his head between her breasts, she breathed sharply as she felt his fingers in her. Her walls tightened and soon her cries of pleasure echoed through the room as she came.

Pulling his fingers out of her and licking them, he smiled to her, moaning as his eyes never left hers.

"Delicious." said Naruto only to have Seraphim turn him over to where she was on top.

"Then why don't I taste you." she said as she went to the end of the bed, climbed off and kneeled before his member. Taking it into her slender fingers she slowly pumped him, making him groan in pleasure.

Licking her lips as she took the whole thing into her mouth, she locked eyes with him as her head bobbed up and down on his shaft. Naruto just kept his smile of pleasure as she continued her actions. The feeling was amazing and he too didn't want it to end. Running his fingers through her beautiful raven hair he was earned with a pur from her as she quickened her actions.

"Sera-chan. I'm gonna..." trailed Naruto not being able to form words from the pleasure crowding his mind.

"I'm gonna..." he tried again.

Seraphim knew what was happening. She wanted it. She wanted to taste him. And she soon did as ropes of Naruto's seed laced her mouth. Moaning as she swallowed it all, she slowly pulled his cock out her mouth with a popping sound in the end.

"Mmm. So good~." she purred as she climbed on top of him.

Hovering over his cock, she slowly descended onto his cock. When the tip entered her folds, she moaned as she continued to push down. Reaching a barrier she stopped and looked into Naruto's eyes. More like eye. Placing her hands on his cheeks she kissed him as she slammed herself down, pushing straight past her hymen and giving each other their virginity. Seraphim screamed into the kiss as a small trickle of blood flowed down her leg.

"Are you okay Sera-chan?" asked Naruto breaking from the kiss.

"Not really, just give me a few minutes." she responded as she maneuvered herself on his lap.

After a few minutes, she breathed a sigh of relief and began to ride him. Moaning as she slowly moved up and down. Naruto grabbed her waist, helping her along as she placed her hands on his chest. Slowly digging them into his chest, drawing some blood.

"Oh. That feels good." she moaned as she left Naruto inside her.

Latching his lips on one of her tits, Naruto began to suckle as she gasped in pleasure as her hands moved to be on his back, again digging into his flesh.

Turning her over, Naruto and Seraphim were now in the missinary position. Naruto started slow, but began to build speed as his lover moaned more and more, locking him in place and giving him access to deeper parts of her. Seraphim latched onto his lips with her own as Naruto continued to fuck her.

"Sera-chan. I'm close." he said as Seraphim grabbed the bed sheets above her head.

"Inside. Cum inside me." she said.

Quickening his paces he fired his load into her waiting womb. Shot after shot entered her as she screamed in pleasure. Soon her fangs emerged and she latched them onto his neck, drawing out his blood as she climaxed.

 **End lemon.**

Coming down from her high and disloding her fangs from his neck, her muscles relaxed allowing Naruto to pull out of her.

"I love you." she said as Naruto collapsed next her her.

"I love you too." replied Naruto as he scooped her up and placed her next to him with her head resting on her chest.

"What do you think your mother would say about this?" asked Seraphim.

"Dunno. But we'll deal with that at a later stage." replied Naruto as they went to sleep.

 **With Yami.**

In her own chambers in the castle, Yami had heard everything that transpired in her son's room. The screams and moans of pleasure were loud enough for her to hear. Sitting in a chair as she enjoyed a glass of wine, she smiled.

 **"Just like your father."** she said to herself as she took another sip of wine.

For some reason, she was really grateful to Seraphim for making her boy into a man. But then there was the other notion. The one with the choosing. Since her son was chosen as the next Overlord meant that he'll most likely take in more mistresses. But in all the cases of previous Overlords. There was only one which was the Alpha Mistress if you wish to call it that. This mistress was elected by the Overlord himself. Sure it meant that some hearts were broken but it was to ensure that the mistresses don't do anything dumb while the Overlord was off conquering nations.

And this was gonna be a very nasty fight. Not far off from the Elemental Nations resided another continent. They called themselves the Empire. And those assholes thought it was only fitting to have everyone worship their ways and not anyone else's. Meaning, if the Elemental Nations fell to them, Kami, Bishamon, and many other gods and goddesses would no longer be worshipped. They'd be stripped of power and become nothing but memories. In a sense, long story short. Overlord: Good guy using insane methods. Empire: Bad guys with only one agenda in mind. Kill everything and have them enslaved.

Sure they both had the same thoughts. Being that of global conquest, but both their motivations were different.

But there was something else eating at Yami. Something about her son. She had completely forgotten as to what must happen in order for Naruto to use Seraph State. And when it first awakened, it would not end well. She cursed at what she just said to Naruto and really hoped it wouldn't come to _that_.

 **And sce...**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **DemonSpirit111: For fuck's sake. That Arufal. He used to be one of us. The monsters in this idiot's head. Now he's as soft as a dying grape. So that concludes this chapter. No more chapters. Hahahaha. Oh fuck, come on.**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **Me: DemonSpirit111. Shut up and stop giving my fans and viewers false information. Arufal, you put up a valiant fight. Rest easy. You earned it.**

 **Arufal: Thanks BlackSpirit.**

 **Me: So this concludes the newest chapter for Overlord Of All.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. So yeah, Naruto and Seraphim had sex. Yay. As well, Naruto has finally unlocked his Hell's Trigger power. He'll need to learn how to use Seraph State, but that will come later.**

 **As well Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Chapter 5.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new chapter of Overlord Of All.**

 **So for the summary, Naruto has awakened his Hell Trigger. Even though it is still in its immature state, it is extremely powerful. As well, Naruto and Seraphim have had sex with each other. But with Seraphim, she now sees Naruto as her husband. Due to the whole Vampire crap in the village. An...**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **DemonSpirit111: Fuck, he can carry on and on. So long story short. Here's the chapter and he hopes you enjoy it.**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **Me: Wow. DemonSpirit. Are you perhaps coming over to my side?**

 **DemonSpirit111: Not a chance. Just thought I'd see what it's like here.**

 **Me: Right. They all say that. Anyway, welcome back. I am truly thankful to you people out there. I aim to make this a brilliant fanfic. And welcome to the new year.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5.

Slowly opening his eyes to a new morning in the Underworld. Naruto recalled the events that happened last night. The confession from Seraphim, the two of them kissing which made Seraphim Naruto's wife. And then their moment of intimacy. It was perfect. Looking over to her sleeping form, Naruto watched as she slowly inhaled and then slowly exhaled. It was like she was built for royalty.

Slowly stroking her raven black hair away from her face, he soon realised something that will prbably get him killed by a goddess. Bishamon asked if she could be his first. And he agreed to it. Should Bishamon find out. There will be hell to play with. And Bishamon told him that she didn't play nicely with others. Things were definitly heading to the path of playing with hell.

Naruto snickered to himself at that last line he thought of. He was the son of the goddess of Hell. So in a sense he was next in line to rule over all hell. Seraphim stirred as she slowly opened her eyes and looked into her husband's eyes.

"Mmm. Morning love." she said as she maneuvered to give him a kiss.

"Morning Sera-chan. Sleep well?" asked Naruto as she smiled lovingly to him while caressing his cheek.

"Very much. I'm so glad I am with you now. My husband." replied Seraphim as she slowly got out of bed and got dressed.

Naruto too climbed out of bed and got dressed. Once dressed they headed out and soon found Yami sitting in the dining room as three girls stood behind her.

One was a Neko type demon with two black tails coming out her rear. While two black cat ears rested on her head. She had very amazing figure on her and the way her kimono was hanging on her meant sher wasn't afraid to flaunt in. The next had horns shooting straight up. She had beautiful white hair and yellow eyes that somehow captivated Naruto very much. She more a very skimpy bunny outfit and her body did everything perfectly to emphasise that. She had chocolate coloured skin and some lip balm on her lips. And just like the Neko, she too had an amazing figure. The last was a woman in a type of priestess outfit. She had extremely long black hair and her eyes were a beautiful purple colour. She had very well endowed figure as did the rest of the girls. But the last one really brought everything she had to the table the way she acted all innocent. She knew she she had it, and wasn't afraid of gettig what she wanted was what Naruto managed to deduce.

 **"Ah. Morning sochi."** said Yami as she placed her cutlery down and looked to her son as he sat down along with Seraphim.

"Morning kaa-san." said Naruto with a smile as he grabbed a glass of water and started drinking while Seraphim began to eat.

 **"Have a nice time last night? Shaking the bed like that?"** cooed Yami only to have Naruto spray the water in his mouth out as he looked at his mother while Seraphim nearly choked on the food in the throat.

"Yami-sama. You heard that?" said Seraphim as her face flushed crimson red, Naruto nearly thought she would go as red as Kushina's hair there.

 **"Oh of course I did. And probably half the Underworld. Next time you wish to have sex. Turn down the volume on your orgasms."** said Yami with a giggle.

"Kaa-san." groaned Naruto as he sat back in his chair. "Please don't discuss such things at the table.".

 **"Well, my boy has become a man. This is a glorious occasion. And I thought I'd help you out with these fine women behind me."** said Yami as the three women bowed to Naruto.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-sama." they said in unison.

"And who are they?" asked Naruto as he looked at his mother who was now smiling innocently like she did nothing.

 **"It is customary for an Overlord to have more than one mistress. So I wanted to thicken the stew. What do you say?"** asked Yami as Naruto hung his head in defeat.

"Sure. Why not." sighed Naruto while Seraphim huffed in exasperation at what would happen here. But she knew she had to get used to it as she was now married by Vampire standards to the new Overlord. And she was his first so she had that trump card in her deck of cards now.

 **"Excellent. Now, why don't you introduce yourselves?"** stated Yami as the first one with the Neko ears stepped forward first.

"My name is Kuroka. I am a Neko type demon who is good at most things. I enjoy combat, reading and learning new things. I hate people who act all high and mighty. My hobbies enjoy learning how to be a better woman. And my dream is to be the wife of the new Overlord." said the girl as Seraphim shot her a look that stated that the title of wife to the Overlord was already taken.

Okay. Naruto definitly shot his mother a look as if to say. What the bloody fuck are you doing? Yami simply smiled to him, still playing the charade that she did nothing wrong. She simply made a hand motion that they'd discuss it later. Sighing in frustration, the next woman went ahead.

"My name is Zest. I'm very good with cleaning, cooking and doing chores. I am also a powerful summoner and can even hold my own against every Demon Lord in the Underworld. But I've never been able to go toe-to-toe against Kyuubi, much less you my lord. My hobbies include trying new combinations of foods, developing my full powers and growing to be a better woman." said the second girl and she stepped back.

Seraphim's attitude changed for the second one. She found her to be very humble and kind as well as caring. But she smelt a hidden agenda on Zest, and frankly, she didn't like it. So she decided to keep a close eye on her for the time being. The final woman stepped forward.

"My name is Akeno. I am a half Fallen Angel Half devil. Making me a corrupted Nephalem. I hold a deep respect for those who hold power. Like yourself. My hobbies include are training. Furthering my powers and learning new ways to gain higher abilities of strength and speed. And my dream is to give birth to powerful children. And make sure you're pleased in the bed my lord." said the last girl making Seraphim spit out the drink she had.

"T-That is a bit extreme." she stammered as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

 **"Extreme. But nessessary."** said Yami with a smile as she got up along with her son.

Naruto simply placed down his knife and fork in a smooth yet subtle manner as he pushed his chair out along with his mother. Seraphim knew Naruto enough to know that he was slightly upset when he did that. She couldn't say she blamed him as Yami did throw in more women for him to have.

Walking into the next room, Naruto turned to his mother with a rather cheesed off face adorning his features. Yami simply stood there, the smile on her face, never leaving her lips as she looked to her son as he began to fume.

"Okay kaa-san. What's your angle?" asked Naruto sternly as Yami threw her hands up in surrender.

 **"All I was doing is helping you get more mistresses."** said Yami only to have Naruto slam his fist into the wall next to him. His fist going straight through the brick work.

"Don't give me that. What really is your angle? I was planning on starting a family with Sera-chan. Or is she not enough?" asked Naruto clearly trapping his mother right there.

 **"That is not true. I want grandchildren from your of course. But you should consider the fact that the Overlord always has more than one mistress. Women basically line up by your bedroom as you romp them into oblivion. Impregnating them with mini you's. Don't you want a bigger family? I sure want to have more than one grandchild from you. I don't care if they don't share the same mother. I don't care if you adopted them. All I want is grandchildren. Can you please do that for me?"** asked Yami now sounding like she was pleading as she got on her knees and bowed to her son.

Naruto was simply stunned. His own mother was bowing to him, begging him for grandchildren and she even went out of her way to find 3 perfect women to bring back to the castle and present to him to have as his mistresses.

Naruto hung his head in defeat. For his mother being a goddess. She sure as hell knew how to pull on his heart strings. A powerful sigh escaped his lips as he placed a hand on his mother's shoulder.

"Fine. I'll do it." said Naruto.

 **"Perfect. And if it isn't much. There is one final woman I want you to meet."** said Yami with reignited fire and Naruto sweatdropping at how he fell for that trick.

"And who is that?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow.

 **"Her name is Chisato. She works in the hospital of the village you live in. She works close to your father's estate. Make sure you pop her a visit. She and Bishamon-chan will teach you how to control your Seraph State and your father's power. Treat Chisato-chan with the love you show others. As well, make sure you give Bishamon-chan your love as well."** added Yami only to have Naruto facepalm himself.

"I've already seen Bishamon-chan. She asked she could be my first and I said yes. And seeing that I had sex with Sera-chan..." trailed Naruto as his mother burst into full blown laughter.

For a couple minutes, Naruto stood there, slowly getting mad at his mother as she laughed at her son. She couldn't belive as to what her son had done. And she knew Bishamon. This was getting really good. Oh how she was wanting to see the outcome of this.

"It's not funny." said Naruto finally giving into how his mother was laughing at him and him gaining a tick mark on his head.

 **"It is. Oh it is."** said Yami slowly getting up.

"Then do share as to why it's funny to you?" asked Naruto folding his arms while his eyebrows lowered to a scold..

 **"Bishamon-chan doesn't play nicely with others as you know. So she more tolerates than anything else. And if she says she wants to be your first, then you better make sure you are her first as she'll turn your ass into Swiss Cheese. And seeing that you no longer have your virginity intact anymore. She's gonna come down on you harder than a ton of bricks. Please let me know when the beating takes place so I can get the popcorn ready."** giggled Yami as she shook her head while still trying to contain herself.

"Well that's just grand. So I'll be having my life as the new Overlord cut short then." said Naruto.

 **"Nope. She'll just bring it up every time she can and make you feel bad. She is after all the Goddess Of War."** replied Yami as she nearly broke down in giggles again at the face of her son.

"Great. So I'm gonna have a mistress who is the Goddess Of War and then she's gonna kick my ass." said Naruto as Yami nodded her head.

 **"Don't let it get you down. You after all, can make it up to her by other means."** said Yami with Naruto seeing where she was going.

"Ah. Gotcha kaa-san." said Naruto as they walked out.

"So, these fine women will be joining me up top yes?" said Naruto as he watched their eyes gleam in happiness that he chose them.

 **"Yes. So will Sera-chan. They will do everything while you're not there. Like ensuring everything is in order, keeping the place neat and ensuring you have everything you need. As well, make sure you can make them feel good as a way to say: thanks for everything you've done."** said Yami with a perverted grin on her face as she pictured little Naruto's running around the house.

"Whatever. Can you just send us to the surface?" asked Naruto.

 **"Very well. Good luck sochi. Ensure the Overlord line runs thick in everything you do. Oh before I forget. Gnarl has already ordered the Browns to begin creation on your Dark Tower. It is in Limbo. A place between life and death. Special teleporters will be used to access the Tower. It will be done in a week."** said Yami as she opened a portal.

"Thanks kaa-san." said Naruto as the 5 of them stepped through the portal and found themselves inside a very nice looking house that looked to be a mansion. Looking around to find a stairwell that went both ways, one to the right and one to the left at the top while they joined together at the main hall. But looking right at the top of the stairs before they split, a portrait adorned the wall. It was a family sized picture and it showed a man standing up who was in very regal clothing that consisted of a red shirt, red tie and black blazer, black pants and shoes, standing behind a chair with a woman who was Naruto's mother sitting on the chair with a slightly swollen belly. Walking up the stairs and placing his hand on the portrait Naruto soon felt like there was power coming off the portrait. Looking down to find what seemed to be the family emblem which was that of a sword with two angelic wings on either side. While under each wing was the Yin and Yang. On the left was Yin, and under the other was Yang.

 **"Naruto-dono. Glad you could make it."** said a voice.

Turning to find Kyuubi on the second floor still in his fox form, Naruto smiled to the Bijuu as he slowly made his way down the stairs and bowed to the Prince.

"Ah Kyuubi. Good to see you again. How did you get here?" asked Naruto.

 **"Yami-sama sent me here as a means of keeping the place safe along with those you love. Please keep in mind that I wish to do this as a way to keep my oath of keeping you safe."** said Kyuubi.

"Your sense of honor enlightens me. I thank you for that." said Naruto as Kyuubi looked up to him.

 **"I thank you my lord."** said Kyuubi as he went away.

"Nice house." said Zest as she looked around with the other 3.

"This was my father's estate. He and my kaa-san must've lived in here before I was born." said Naruto.

"We'll get settled in right away. Let us know if you need anything." said Akeno as they walked up the the second floor and got settled in some of the rooms.

Naruto too decided to get settled into one of the rooms. Walking up the left side of the stairs, he walked along the halls, running his hand along the balcony. Pictures and sculptures adorned the sides as he looked across each room. He found a library in one, a bathroom in the other and a very nice closet in the other. But right at the end of the hall, was the very room he chose. It was the master bedroom. Now sleeping in the same bed as your parents felt weird but Yami ensured that Naruto could use it. But it just didn't sit well with him. Getting rid of the bed and bringing in a new one using his new found strength he placed it in the bedroom. The new bed he decorated with some very nice royal red style bed sheets. Red pillows with the family crest on it. Even opened some windows to allow the room that was once uninhabited, to breathe once more. Now that that was sorted out, he rolled up his sleeves and got to some cleaning. He didn't like the idea of letting the girls do it. So he grabbed a mop and bucket together with a broom and got to work.

It didn't take long to get the house clean again and frankly, Naruto discovered more of the house. He found where the kitchen was, where the guest rooms were and where to find the training room. But as he put the last of the cleaning stuff away along with the others, a rather large object came surging out of the ground with 5 large spires shooting outwards, while in the middle opened up a sort of hole. It looked like a very sinister looking crown type hand as blue energy pooled into the thing. Stepping out was Gnarl and a few Minions being that of the Greens, Browns and Reds. As well as a few Blues.

"These sire will keep you temporal home in check. We can't have our new Overlord doing all the work and then coming home to a dirty house. So we'll take care of it for you." said Gnarl.

"Thank you Gnarl. Ensure they do it right." said Naruto as Gnarl gave a chuckle.

"Minions will always do everything for their master. Even if it meant dying valiantly on the battlefield while his master escapes." said Gnarl.

"Excellent. Now if you don't mind. I have someone to meet." said Naruto as he left the building to Zest, Akeno, Kuroka and Seraphim.

"Does he know what would happen if he is injured too seriously?" asked Akeno.

"He doesn't. That is why Yami-sama is going to teach us along with Bishamon-chan to do our best at restraining him should his Seraph State break out." said Seraphim.

"I just hope we can." said Zest as she looked to the spot where Naruto was.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has finally...**

 **Can you excuse me for one second?**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **Looks like Arufal is having a talk with DemonSpirit. I don't wanna get into it as I know Arufal can get extremely mad should I interupt him. So I want to thank you for reading the new chapter for the new year. As well I will be making a poll for those of you who wish to have which girl as the First Mistress.**

 **For those of you who don't know. The First Mistress in this fanfic is the Alpha Mistress. She is the one who ensures that the others don't do anything stupid while the Overlord - Naruto - is not there.**

 **Place your votes and I'll keep the poll open for about 3 weeks.**

 **Chapter 6.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of Overlord Of All.**

 **I have some great news for you. DemonSpirit111 has fully agreed to work with me. He has agreed to let me take the reigns with everything as long as I hold up my end of the bargain.**

 **I'm not going to discuss it with you. As it is something I have to do.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Here is the newest chapter for Overlord Of All.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6.

Walking along the roads of Konoha, Naruto made a small stop at Tenten's place to pick up the items he asked her to make. She delivered and it was everything Naruto asked for. Tenten found the things he asked for to be kind of weird. But she thought it was just something he was now into.

With his stuff now in his possession, Naruto maneuvered through the streets and found Kushina standing outside a shop, looking at the various things she wanted to buy. Smiling to himself, he snuck behind her and peered over her shoulder.

"What are we looking at?" asked Naruto giving the poor woman a fright.

So much infact her only reaction was to punch the man so hard in the face he was sent flying. Kushina stood there, her hair dancing as her rage boiled to where she could be a similar case of being a demon.

"Don't you ever think I'd do anything for you. I'm in love with another man, and you don't fill that spot reserved for him. You bastard." said Kushina as her fist still smoked red.

"I can see that. So who is this other man?" asked Naruto slowly getting up.

Kushina's face turned to one of shock and embarrasment. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had totally smashed the man she loved's face in. And now she had probably damaged the cartilage in his nose as a result, if the bleeding nose was anything to go by.

"Naruto-kun. I'm so sorry." said Kushina as she went over to him and helped him up.

"That's okay." said Naruto until he had a light bulb moment. Gaining a vicious smirk he decided to play with Kushina.

"So who is this guy? Is he cute?"

Kushina simply blushed as she nodded her head.

"Does he have a good personality?" asked Naruto the smirk growing bigger.

Again Kushina blushed and nodded her head.

"I hope he treats you well. See ya." said Naruto, fixing his nose which healed immediately as he grabbed his stuff and left leaving Kushina shocked that he just left her like that.

Sprinting and grabbing him by the arm, she slammed him against a wall in an alleyway. She glared into his eyes as Naruto gave a very nasty smile. Knowing he had her right where he wanted her.

"There is only one I love." snapped Kushina as Naruto licked her cheek.

"Are you starting to have a three way love triangle here? Cause you should know I don't like being someone's plaything." said Naruto.

"No I'm not. Cause I love you. Only you." said Kushina as she slammed her hands over her lips at realising she said that out loud.

"Then you should've said so. Cause I feel the same way." said Naruto as he caressed her cheek.

"I read your letter. It mentioned you wanted to go out with me?" said Kushina as Naruto nodded his head.

"I do. How about I come around tonight at 7." said Naruto.

"Done. See you then." said Kushina as she stole a kiss from Naruto.

Watching her walk away while trying to contain herself, Naruto smiled and made his way to the hospital. To meet the woman who could help him with his Angelic powers. Chisato Hasegawa.

Walking to the reception, he placed his hands on the counter and the receptionist looked him dead in the eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes. I'd like to speak to Chisato Hasegawa." replied Naruto.

"Second room on the right, following this passage on the left." said the receptionist.

"Thank you." said Naruto.

Walking down the passageway, he really thanked his new look. Due to him looking extremely different, no one recognised him. except a few people. He certainly was surprised that Kushina recognised him. But he boiled that down due to the amount of times she stalked him, she got a feel for his powers. Not his outside ones being with the Chakra, the locked away ones. And now that those were unlocked, she could sense him more better. But he had to be sure. So he'd ask her on their date.

Knocking on the door, he hear a voice on the other side telling him to come in. Steeling himself up, he opened the door and walked in. What he found made him fire off an enormous nosebleed at what he was seeing. The woman before him had a lab coat on, a green sweater that did nothing to hide her amazing chest area, a black skirt that looked much to short and only added to the amazing figure she had. Black stockings covering her shapely legs and high heels to put the cherry on the cake. She was completely stunning. She wore glasses and her hair was a beautiful raven colour while her eyes were a jealous green. Naruto didn't care of the glasses, but man did they make her look smoking hot. ( **A.N.** Chisato seriously pulls off the glasses fucking well).

"I'm here to see you about my situation." said Naruto as Chisato nodded her head.

"I know. You've awoken haven't you Naru-chan." said Chisato shocking Naruto.

"How do you know my name? When I haven't told you my name?" said Naruto making Chisato giggle.

"I was the one who pulled you out of your mother. I was there when they named you. As well, I was the doctor who always treated your injuries. Don't you remember?" said Chisato watching Naruto gain a thinking pose.

It was true. How could he have forgotten. Chisato was the one who healed his wounds and ensured he was okay. He went to her everytime he had a cold. Everytime he had cuts and scrapes. She was always there for him.

"Oh my shit. I'm so sorry." said Naruto as Chisato let loose another giggle.

"It's fine. Maybe you can make it up to me by letting me be one of your mistresses." said Chisato with a lick of her lips.

"How did you know I'm the new Overlord?" asked Naruto making Chisato laugh this time.

"Every single goddess and god knows you're the new Overlord. Don't worry. We have your back." said Chisato.

"Thank you." said Naruto only to have Chisato place a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Don't thank me. Thank Bishamon-chan. She persuaded we all back you up as the War In Heaven is about to happen." said Chisato.

"The War In Heaven?" asked Naruto arching his eyebrow.

"Ah. The War In Heaven is a war between us and the gods of the outside. The Empire that has been slowly moving into our land here. They have their gods and you have yours being Kami and so on. So you can imagine what will happen when outside gods invade a place that already has gods." said Chisato making Naruto nod his head.

"A bloodbath will occur." said Naruto.

"Yes. But down to brass tasks. Let me sense your power." said Chisato placing a hand on his chest.

Closing both their eyes, they began to concerntrate. After a few minutes, Chisato retracted her hand and looked deep into Naruto's eyes. She smiled to him but Naruto knew there was something wrong.

"Tell me what is the matter?" asked Naruto.

"It seems there was a slight problem when you awoke. Tell me. How did you awaken your powers as a Demigod?" asked Chisato.

"I was lying in a pool of my own blood and then I just felt so much power when I agreed to have power." replied Naruto.

"That sent everything you have into overdrive. When a Demigod awakens his/her power, they go through the same thing. But seeing that you were on the verge of death, the power went into overdrive too much too soon, to heal your wounds and has mutated your Seraph State. You can access it. But there is a serious side effect should you be injured badly." said Chisato.

"How bad?" asked Naruto confused and taking a seat.

"I've only seen one instance when this happened. The person would be in so much pain their human mind would shut down to allow the body to regenerate. But while the human mind was off, the other one was on. His evil side if you would call it that. Yours however is the Seraph State. You have the normal one you can access, and then you have the other, the Corrupted Angel." said Chisato.

"I don't wanna meet this Corrupted Angel." said Naruto slightly shaking.

"You don't have to, as long as you don't injure your body too much." said Chisato.

"I see. Well, thank you for that." said Naruto as he got up only to receive a peck on the lips from Chisato.

"Be seeing around hot stuff." said Chisato with a sultry smirk on her face.

"I'd be sure to pay a visit every now and then." said Naruto as he walked out the room and then the hospital.

Walking back to his home, he pushed the gold plated gate open and walked up the cobble stone pathway to his front door. Opening it up he found the Browns busy cleaning the ceiling and walls to where they couldn't reach. He had to give the little buggers credit. They sure knew how to work. Reds, he found a few outside setting up guard posts and some greens were found doing some recon around the house. Spotting Akeno walking into the room he grabbed her arm, causing her to shrieck in surprise. But stopped her antics when she saw it was Naruto.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Naruto.

"Of course." replied Akeno leading her man to a private area.

"What is it?" she asked stopping and turning around.

"In the Underworld you said you were a corrupted Nephalem. Why is that?" asked Naruto.

"As you know, a Nephalem is a being who is born both Angel and Demon. But a corrupted Nephalem is a child born through a Demon and a Fallen Angel. But there are other variations of Nephalem." said Akeno intriging Naruto's interest.

"Do share." said Naruto.

"Anyone can be born. But they must have some Angel and Demon somewhere in their blood. You are a more pseudo Nephalem. You are born human, but have the power of an Angel, and the other half of you DNA is that of a Demon. So that is where the Nephalem comes in. I feel that everyone should be respected in anyway. And I thank you for giving me the time to show you everything I am to you." said Akeno.

"I will ensure you have everything you need and more. Just ask." said Naruto.

"I will Naruto-sama. I will." said Akeno as she left, leaving Naruto to his own devices.

Looking at the time he found it to be 6:15. Walking to the bathroom on the second floors, he got into the shower only to feel his first lover wrap her arms around his chest and press her assest into his back.

"Planning on meeting your woman?" she asked as her hands traveled across his skin.

"I am." replied Naruto in a husky voice.

"How about I give you a little something before you go hm?" she purred as her hands traveled south to his groin.

"Maybe you could." said Naruto inviting the feeling of her slender hands move along on his member.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has made contact with Kushina and Chisato. But now Chisato is on the hunt for some game. And her sights are fixed on Naruto. Not to mention, Seraphim has welcomed the fact of the girls now living with Naruto and is willing to share him with them. But as long as she gets her fill of him, she is happy.**

 **But this is not looking good. Bishamon will find out that the man she chose is no longer a virgin. And she doesn't take losing well.**

 **Chapter 7.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Demonspirit111: Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brnd new chapter of Overlord Of All.**

 **Blackspirit seriously apoligizes but he agreed to let me do it. As you know, I'm now working with him so now he has no more demonic voices in his head. Now he just has voices.**

 **So. The newest chapter has come out so please. Enjoy it. He has been working extremely hard to bring such good content.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: BlackSpirit101 owns nothing.**

Chapter 7.

With Seraphim and Naruto having such a wonderful time of exploring each other's bodies. Naruto gave his lover a kiss goodbye as he slipped into some clothes. He wore a a white collared shirt, black pants, black shoes and a black blazer. Just to keep the part of being clean and sharp.

Making it to Kushina's apartment, Naruto knocked on the door and stood there waiting. As he waited he heard the sounds of someone stumbling over things to do something while a second voice sounded, followed by the crashing of something fragile. Thinking now would be a good time to go in and see what the bloody fuck was going on. Naruto pulled out the Desert Eagle, pulled the hammer back and slowly opened the door. slowly moving into the room, he came to the sight of both Kushina and Anko before him. but Anko was busy telling Kushina to put that on or this on. While kushina was standig there in nothing bu a nice set of lacy red languire, holding a very beautiful purple dress that looked to go down to her knees.

"I don't think he'd like me in this one." said Kushina as she threw the dress to the side which, funny enough, landed right on Naruto's face.

"But it looks nice on you. It also brings out your eyes." replied Anko as Kushina threw a shoe at her.

"You said that for the past three dresses. First one made me look like a school girl. Second one maked me look like a fucking hooker. Do you honestly think he'd like to see that? Especially to someone who will be my future husband?" snapped Kushina.

"Wow. I was only planning on starting out slow and then get into the whole marriage thing. You're already at marriage before we got to the resturant." said Naruto taking the dress off his face and with Kushina going redder than her hair.

"Pervert!" she screamed before she slapped Naruto through the face.

Sitting on the couch as Anko sat across from him, a red hand mark still visible on his face, as he watched Anko's eyes dart from spot to spot, majority of them landed on him. And Naruto very much caught theway she licked her lips.

"Okay. I gotta ask. Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Narurto with a sigh before Anko really locked eyes with him.

"I know this may seem rash, but can I please come with you?" she begged.

"Why?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"To be truly honest? I've never seen a man quite like yourself. You hold feeling for everyone around you. you take their values and show their qualities. I like that in a man. So please." said Anko making a puppydog expression.

"Fine. If you're gonna carry on with that face. I'll take you with." said Naruto as Anko squeeled and hugged him.

After a few minutes, Kushina came through and instantly Naruto's jaw hirt the floor. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress that came down to her shins and matching shoes. Her hair was pulled back to be in a single ponytail. Naruto soon found himself getting lost in how she looked. She had the mention, Anko came 2nd behind her. This was incredible.

"Is it something I have on?" asked Kushina chcking herself only to feel Naruto's strong arms wrap around her waist and bring her face close to his.

"You look so breathtaking." said Naruto as he ran his fingers along her back.

Kushina shivered at his touch, but welcomed it nonetheless. It felt good to her. she wouldn't let anyone else feel her up like Naruto was right now.

Telling her that Anko wanted to come as well, Kushina agreed to let her friend come with. After all, Kushina had been trying to get Anko hooked up with someone. And should Anko choose the man she loved, the so be it. She'd be glad to share him. After all, he had already been sleeping with another woman. And she was completely fine with it.

Getting out the apartment, Kushina and Anko soon found themselves making their way to one of the most expensive resturants in Konoha. But Naruto had a smirk on his face. he had already made the reservations when he showed the owner his family crest and they allowed him their best seat ever. As he requested, a nice perfect view of Konoha from the second floor.

"Ah, Naruto-sama. Your table is ready." said the host.

"Thank you. After you my loves." said Naruto as he stepped aside for them to walk past him.

"Such a gentleman." said Anko as se and Kushina followed the waiter.

They soon marveled as they looked over the entire of Konoha. It was completely amazing and they couldn't belive Naruto pulled this one off. But he would never tell them his secret.

"Your food is being finished. Will only be a few minutes. Again, we are truly sorry. We didn't know you were Enishi-sama's son." said the waiter as he left to get their food ready

"What did he mean by, Enishi-sama's son?" asked Anko taking a seat with Kushina.

"As in I am that son. My father was human who was Enishi. My mother. Now she is something else." said Naruto with a chuckle only to haver Anko tilt her head in confusion.

"You spoke of your father in the past tense but your mother in the present. Why?" she asked.

"Ah, so you caught that. Yes, my father is now dead. But my mother isn't. Guess you can very much have hard time killing a goddess." said Naruto as both of them nearly fell off their seats.

"Your mother is a goddess? But then that would make you a..." trailed Kushina as she saw Naruto smile while nodding his head.

"Yes. A Demigod. I am a child offsrping of a god and a human." said Naruto.

"And your eye? Is that part of your powers?" added Kushina as Naruto grabbed the eye patch.

"Yes. My eye patch is to hide my Evil Eye as my kaa-san tells me. Now should I remove it, I gain feats of incredible strength and speed. I can even access power on my kaa-san's side of the family. Called Hell Trigger." said Naruto as their food came in.

"So all this power is yours to comand and yet you keep it hidden away. Why?" asked Anko unsure of his reason behind hiding his eye.

"Should I remove the eye patch, everything around me begins to descend into mayhem and destruction. I still am not very good at controling it yet, but when I can control it. I will be able to call on it at will." said Naruto.

"That makes sense now." said Kushina as they began to eat.

After their food was eaten and the food being on the house, due to the owner feeling he owed the Demigod for all the times he chased him away, they up and left. Dropping Kushina off at her apartment, she gave Naruto a kiss and told him that she was one of the examiners in the Exams. So he'd be seeing alort of her. Naruto smiled to her and gave her a final good night kiss. Walking to Anko's apartment, they spoke about everything they could, until the topic of her little hickey from the bastard.

Thinking about it, Naruto offered Anko a way to get that bloody thing off her. She looked dead in his eyes as if he just said something stupid.

"I seriously doubt you can do that." said Anko.

"I seriously doubted the fact that I was a Demigod not long ago." shot back Naruto.

"Touche. Okay. But no playing with my life like he did." said Anko seriously.

"I promise. I will treat you like gold." said Naruto as Anko opened her apartment up.

It was pretty standard. A few empty Ramen cups lay by the bin, worn clothes dottedthe floor and the room had a feel of lonliness. But then again, she had been living alone. Naruto knew what that left like all too well.

Sitting Anko down with her laying on her back into his chest, Naruto got to work on getting the bloody thing off her. Doing a full analysis, he concluded the best way for her to be rid of this thing. Was to rebirth her. But he didn't know how to do that. And his father's powers hadn't quite fully awakened yet. Sure he could use a few of them, but not all of it.

Deciding to get some help, he shunshined the two of them to Chisarto's office.

They found her in the knick of time as she was just abourt to pack away.

"Naru-kun. What brings you here?" she asked as she put her stuff down.

"My friend here has a bit of a problem. I know you're a goddess here on Earth. So can you help her?" asked Naruto.

"Sure." was all she said as she went to look at Anko's hickey.

Doing a very quick check up on the mark, Chisato smiled to Anko to which Naruto knew something was coming. And he'd not like it. Or maybe he would be.

"The mark can be removed." said Chisato making Anko smile with glea.

"However." stated Chisato holding her finger up to silence her. "There will be a serious thing that will happen to you. I'll have to rewrite 1/4 of your DNA to be that of a Angel. Are you okay with that?" stated Chisato sitting at her desk and crossing her legs.

Anko thought about it. Or rather, she didn't even think about it. She simply shot up so fast and shouted with everything she had.

"I'll become 1/4 Angel. As long as I'm free from this bastard." said Anko with excitement.

"Good to hear." said Chisato grabbing a beaker and a knife.

She cut her wrist and let the blood flow into the beaker, filling it halfway, she handed the beaker to her and watched as she drank it in one go. Anko soon began to feel hot as her hair flash blonde and her eyes a brilliant green with a golden aura about her. she felt incredibly powerful and even felt the grip Orochimaru had over her fall away. she felt liberated. She felt clean. And above all, she felt extremely happy.

Thanking Chisato for saving her like that, she took Naruto's hand and shunshined them back to her apartment, or more like her bedroom.

 **Lemon.**

Naruto soon found himself thrown onto the bed as Anko licked her lips as she slowly took of her trench coat. Along more of her beautiful body to be shown.

"N-Now Anko-chan. why are you looking at me like that?" asked Naruto as she slowly backed away from her only to hit the back rest of the bed.

"I didn't get to say thank you for doing this for me. So I thought I would give you something much much better." purred Anko as she climbed onto the bed and crwaled over to him, removing her top to reveal that she hadn't worn a bra at all, she smiled when she saw his tent slowly pitch itself.

"Someone wants to say hi. so why don't I go in and say hi." said Anko very sultry as possible as she lowered herself down to his groin and removed his pants and boxers in one go. Naruto's cock sprang forth with such velocity that Anko found herself slapped in the face by it.

Surprisingly, she found herself seriously turned on. Taking hold of him in her slender fingers, she listened to his moans, finding them music to her ears. Taking it furrther, she took him into her mouth. Naruto threw his head back as he felt her tongue swirl over the head. Anko looked up as a gleam in her eyes flashed with lust. Seeing there was no way on stopping her, Naruto let her continue her mission on getting what she wanted. And she soon got what she wanted as Naruto fired his seed dead into her waiting mouth.

Anko moaned as she sucked up every drop of him. Being extremely careful, she slowly pulled her mouth of his cock with a popping sound at the end as she sighed while wiping her mouth.

"Delicious." she purred.

"Then how about I give you some help." said Naruto as he flipped them over to where he was now on top.

"Go for it." she purred as Naruto placed kisses along her skin, even giving her a kiss on the lips.

Reaching her waist, Naruto licked her thighs until he got to her sweet spot. Tracing his tongue over her pussy, Naruto was awarded with Anko arching her back as a loud moan escaped her lips.

"Wow. That felt good. Do it again." said Anko.

"What? Like this?" asked Naruto doing the same thing making Anko arch her back again like last time but a louder moan lept from her sweet lips.

Naruto smirked as he dove his tongue straight in and began to eat her out. Anko instinctfully grabbed a handfull of his charcoal coloured hair. She soon began to grind herself on his face. Bringing herself closer to her pending orgasm. Deciding to cheat a little. Naruto channeled just a small bit of his power being that of lightning into his tongue and listened as Anko screamed her mind as her orgasm went wild. Arching her back as she came into Naruto's hungry mouth, she lost control of her body as she shook and writhed on the floor. She had never felt so good in her life other than what Naruto just did to her.

Licking up everything, Naruto began his journey back up and gave her a kiss to which she gladly returned. Their tongues once again danced in each other's mouths as they tasted each other. Enough was enough and both of them yanked the remaining clothes off each other. Throwing it to a random locations onto the bedroom floor where the other clothes were.

Pulling from the kiss Anko's hand snaked down to his still hard cock and began to stroke him while she led him to her dripping cunt.

"Please. I want to feel you inside me." she said sounding as if she'd lose her mind if he didn't do what she asked of him.

Smiling to her, he slowly pushed himself into her. Inch by inch, Naruto soon found himself hitting a barrier. Shocked by this outcome due to hearing rumors that she slept around with other men, Anko soon laughed at the face he was making.

"So you thought I was a slut? Please. Don't believe all the lies you hear." she said as she began to grind herself on him.

"I see that now." said Naruto as he too smiled and pushed past the barrier.

Anko latched herself onto him as she dug her nails deep into his skin. Her cries of pain, soon turned to cries of pleasure as Naruto slowly began to ravish her.

"Latching his mouth on one of her breasts, Naruto began to move rythmacly as she too moved along with him. It sure felt good to give yourself to someone you love. Sure Anko only met Naruto now, but he had done so much for her, even going so far to release her from her torment.

"Anko-chan...I'm gonna..." trailed Naruto, srtruggling tro form sentances.

"It's okay. Cum. Cum inside me. Let me feel that good stuff you have." said Anko as she bucked her hips more against his pelvis.

With one final thrust, Naruto came deep into her pussy. Anko latched hard onto him as she screamed out for all to hear. Feeling Naruto's cum fill her up to the brim was incredible. She had never felt like this before. And she welcomed the experience with open arms.

But she was not even done yet. She wanted more. Turning over as Naruto's cock left her pussy, she smiled as she turned to look at him. Shaking her ass, she gasped when she felt his hands on her plump rear.

"Please. Fuck me like this." said Anko.

"Your wish is my command." said Naruto as he slowly pushed himself into her.

Anko bit her lip as she felt his dick once again in her pussy. But soon enough, the moans began anew as Naruto moved in and out of her. Anko was never idle as she began to push back against his member. The feeling of doing it like this was alien to her. But not at all unpleasant. And soon she was howling above her voice as Naruto continued to hammer his cock into her. Soon after 5 minutes, her orgasm went wild and her mind blanked over as she had yet another orgasm. Her cum flowed down her leg and onto the bed while Naruto fired a massive load into her pussy.

 **End Lemon.**

Falling onto the bed as Naruto pulled the covers over them, Anko snuggled up to him and layed her head on his chiseled chest. Both breathed in the fragrance of their sex as they gave each other a very passionate kiss on the lips.

"You're a fucking rock star." said Anko.

"And you know how to please a man very well." said Naruto.

"Can we do it again soon?" asked Anko.

"We just finished and all you can think about is our next fuck session?" said Naruto as he looked her as a sweatdrop appeared on his head.

"Just marking my territory, love. Sure I'd be happy to share. But outsiders are not allowed to come even 10 feet near you, much less look at you without my permission." said Anko.

"Now you sound like Sera-chan. My first lover." said Naruto as he stroked Anko's shoulder.

"Don't care. All I want is you." said Anko as she soon felt sleepy.

"And you can have me whenever you wish." said Naruto as he too fell asleep.

But little did they realise was that outside their window, 4 heads could be seen. One had horns with white hair, the other had raven hair tied witrh a green ponytail, the next was also raven hair but had Neko ears and the last had raven hair as well but was tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon.

"Told you he'd have sex." said Kuroka.

"You called it. Looks like we owe you 50 ryo." moaned Zest as they went home to pay up.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has gone on the date with Kushina and Anko even tagged in. How nice. But now Anko has had sex with Naruto. This is getting even better and better.**

 **One thing I must also say is that the lemons are not sudden and there. The story now has pacing doesn't it.**

 **Well, thanks for everything and the winner of the poll will be anounced next week.**

 **Chapter 8.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new chapter for Overlord Of All.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto and Anko slept together. but they were seen by Seraphim, Kuroka, Akeno and Zest. But will Naruto be able to calm down a goddess who will beat him to death?**

 **Remember, Bishamon doesn't play nicely with others. She tolerates them and when she said she wants to be Naruto's first, then...I guess I don't have to mention what will happen.**

 **In any way. Anko and Naruto have no become lovers. And soon, so will Kushina and Naruto. Promise. As well, I did mention there will be a betrayal. You have to wait and see with that. I promise, I am ready for the hate mail when it come down to that.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8.

Slowly waking up to a wonderful smell flooding his nostrils. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find Anko not with him. As well as one of his shirts were missing.

Seeing where this was going, Naruto slipped his pants on and made his way out the bedroom and found her busy cooking food for them. She had pans out and bread in the toaster. It smelt divine. And of course, she was wearing his shirt. Nothing else.

Walking over to her from behind, Naruto wrapped his arms around her. Drawing her close to him while she breathed a sigh of happiness as she leaned into his embrace. She even shivered with delight when she felt his lips grace her neck in a kiss.

"Good morning Anko-chan." said Naruto as Anko turned her head and gave him a passionate kiss to which Naruto gladly gave back.

"I see you've got breakfast going." said Naruto as he broke from her embrace.

"I did. Why don't you lay the table and we can get started." said Anko.

Doing as she instructed, Naruto got the table layed and soon they began to eat the wonderful food Anko had made. It tasted as brilliant as it smelt. Anko smiled to him as he ate her food with vigor. It was one of the best things she had ever seen. Seeing someone thoroughly enjoy the food, was such a wonderful thing for a cook to see.

With the food now eaten, Naruto did the dishes while Anko jumped into a shower. He couldn't help but feel that things were going to be extremely bad for him very, very soon.

"Hi Naru-chan." came a voice that made Naruto cringe in fear.

Slowly turning around, he came face to face with Bishamon. The very woman who specificly asked to be Naruto's first. And now that he was no longer a virgin. This was going to be extremely bad for him.

"B-Bishamon-chan. How's it going?" asked Naruto in a shaky voice.

"Doing well. You know, with the whole goddess thing. And then I hear from one of the angels that you had sex with a woman?" said Bishamon in a stern voice as the sky slowly blackened.

This was getting more worse then ever. Naruto was seriously treading on some thin ice right now. One wrong move and he'd have a very pissed off goddess on his hands.

"It wasn't planned. I swear." said Naruto throwing his arms up in defense.

"Really? So you just so happened to be walking along the road, slipped and suddenly, your cock fell into a woman's pussy. That's what it sounds like to me." said Bishamon as her power swirled around her as thunder boomed down from the sky.

Naruto cringed in fear. Sure he was granted longevity thanks to his Demigod powers, but he seriously doubted that those same powers would help him now. Bishamon was only one sentance away from grinding him into dust.

"Okay. Yes I had sex with another woman. Yes I promised that you were going to be my first. And for that, I am truly sorry. Look, if we can just get passed this, I'm sure we can put this whole mess behind us." said Naruto only to have Bishamon grab his throat and pin him against the wall. His feet dangling 2 feet off the ground. Her eyes blazened with rage as her power turned violent with her hair being tugged from the power.

"How many times must I get it through that thick Demigod brain of yours. I. Don't. Play. Nicely. With. Others. Sure I can tolerate them. But when I say that I want to be your first. You'd better make sure that I am that first." spat Bishamon as Naruto felt her hand tighten around his neck.

"I...can't..." said Naruto as he struggled to pry her iron clad grin on his throat off.

"You what? You can't do this? You can't be with me?" said Bishamon clearly not seeing that she was choking him to death.

"Well. That's fine. I don't wanna be with you either. I don't... Hey! Don't fall asleep on me here! Wake up! N-Naruto? Oi! Naruto. Oh shit." said Bishamon as she dropped Naruto with the thud heard.

In her rage, she didn't realise that she was choking him. She didn't realise that she had been cutting his supply of oxygen to his body. And right then and there. She realised just how far she had become jealous. She realised she had become selfish and wanted him all to herself when she knew he was the Overlord, who's secondary job is to bring in women who loved him. While the primary job was to ensure everyone knew who was boss. She didn't see it until Naruto passed out like that. At that moment, Anko came bursting through the door with a towel wrapped around her body.

Finding Naruto on the floor, passed out, she began to fear the worst. Looking to the woman before her, she ran to Naruto's side and put his head on her lap.

"Naru-kun. What did you do?" snarled Anko glarring at Bishamon.

"I'm sorry. When he wakes up, tell him that I will give our relationship another shot." said Bishamon as she vanished.

"What just happened?" asked Anko as she went back to tending to Naruto.

A couple minutes later, Naruto found himself in a cemetary of some sorts. It looked very creepy and what added the touch was the fact that a low fog that covered his feet hung over the ground while crows cawed in the dead trees. Looking up Naruto found a starless black sky and a moon in a solar eclipse.

 **"About time you showed up."** echoed a voice around him.

Spinning around as fast as he could, Naruto searched for whoever made that sound. For whoever was speaking to him. Turning around he found a man standing there, but he was nothing like Naruto had ever seen before. His hair was a snow white, his clothes were similar to Naruto's but the only thing different was that on top his head was a pair of small black horns. As well his wings were a full black colour showing his rank as Fallen Angel.

"Who are you?" snapped Naruto.

 **"I am you. I'm what your mother calls the Seraph State. Don't worry. You'll learn this very soon about the corrupted powers inside you because of your overpowered awakening."** said the Seraph State.

"I already know. Instead of me being on the verge of death, I was one step away from death. That's when my powers awoke. Due to my body sustaining such injuries, my Demigod powers were forced to heal and nearly overload my body with power. That's how pieces of my power became corrupted." replied Naruto folding his arms.

 **"Well done. You're well informed. Just keep in mind. You'll be the very object of being a monster when you are completely injured."** said Seraph State as Naruto faded out of his mindscape.

Waking up slowly, Naruto found himself on the couch while Anko, who was now dressed. Was ringing out a new cloth. Turning around she squeezed him as tightly as possible. She refused to let go. Naruto just lay there as he ran his fingers across her slender back.

"I thought you were hurt." said Anko.

"I thought so too." said Naruto as Anko broke their hug.

"That goddess who was choking you. She said she will give your relationship with her another shot." said Anko as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"So Bishamon-chan wants to start over. Sounds fine to me." said Naruto slowly getting up.

"Today is the start of the Chunin Exams." said Anko.

"I guess it is." said Naruto with a cocky smile.

"As much as I'd hate to say it. We better keep what we have a secret away from the others." said Anko.

"Why? We're lovers now. Why hide what we have now?" asked Naruto as he dove in for a kiss.

Anko moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him close. breaking from the kiss while they still held each other, Naruto smiled as he watched her eyes glaze over with lust. Giving her a peck on the lips, he got up.

"I guess you have a point, but when you have some time to yourself, you and I are going on a date." said anko.

"Ooh. Persistant aren't we." said Naruto as he received a playful slap from her.

"Whatever. Just be sure we have some alone time." said Anko with a small pout.

"I promise." said Naruto as he gave her another kiss which was more like a make out session thanks to Anko.

Making their way to the door once Naruto was fully dressed, they bumped into Kushina who was about to knock. Seeing her crush, she brought him into a bone crushing hug as Naruto hugged her back with such love. Kushina really wanted Naruto. But she knew that some people would not stand for it. But she didn't give two shits about them. All she wanted was the man who was sandwiched between her E-cup melons.

"Naru-chan!" she screamed as she squeezed him tighter.

"Hi Kushina-chan." said Naruto as he broke the hug and gave her a peck on the cheek.

But Kushina didn't want that. She wanted an actuall kiss. So she did just that. Grabbing his cheeks, she brought her mouth to his and gave him a wonderful kiss. Slipping her tongue into his mouth when she felt it slightly open, she soon felt his hands wrap around her waist and draw her close. She really enjoyed how Naruto's hands traveled all over her body, hitting all the right good spots. It was driving her crazy. Breaking from the kiss and gazing into her eyes, Naruto smirked as he licked her neck causing her to shiver in delight.

"Never knew you wanted me that badly." said Naruto.

"Surprise." said Kushina.

"Don't worry. When I have some time, we can have another date." said Naruto as Kushina smiled to him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I'd like that." said Kushina as she left the two of them.

"We should get going." said Anko.

"Yup. That we should." said Naruto as he headed off while Anko went to get her stuff ready for the Forest of Death.

Walking over to the building he spotted his teammates. Honestly, why did he still call them as such? Probably a habit. A habit that had to end. Sakura was the first to see him.

"Naruto-baka! You're so late!" she sreached causing Naruto to clutch his ears in pain.

"Because I was busy. That's why." said Naruto drilling his ear to see if it still was working.

"Dobe. Give me that sword. And your powers." said Sasuke causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

"Did you hear what he said?! Give him your powers. He deserves it more than you. He's part of a prestigues clan unlike you who was born from a whore." said Sakura only to feel Naruto's hand around her throat and the eye patch in his other hand. Storm clouds clapped above their heads. As if the very heavens were angry at this harlot.

"How dare you? How fucking dare you? Who gave you the right to say that?" asked Naruto as the clouds sent lightning down from the sky.

"I was meerly stating truth." said Sakura only to have Naruto's hands tighten around her throat. Crushing her will to breathe, if the hands grabbing his own were anything to go by.

"I happen to be the son of the most powerful man in this village." said Naruto with a growl in his voice.

"You're not the Yondaime's son." said Sakura only to be silenced quickly when Naruto squeezed tighter.

"No I'm not. But I'm the son of the man who helped the Yondaime seal Kyuubi." said Naruto.

"I call bullshit." said Sakura.

Naruto was just about to open his Evil Eye when he felt a hand over it. Looking to see who it was, his body relaxed and ther strorm clouds ceazed to be. It was Kushina.

Funny thing, when Naruto and Anko were busy having sex, Kushina in her apartment was getting ready for bed when she was visited by Yami. Yami explained to Kushina about Naruto's extensive powers that dweled inside him. And Yami then went on to tell her about the terrible power that has been corrupted as a result of him awakening too much due to the fatal injury he received. Kushina told Yami that she was willing to help, as long as she got to be with Naruto. Yami accepted the fact and the contract for helping Naruto was sealed. She would help Naruto if she got to be with him. A fair trade woudn't you agree?

"Don't Naru-chan. You'll just end up making a bigger mess." she said.

Slowly calming down, Naruto dropped the banshee who was now coughing her lungs out due to the ability to breathe again. Naruto placed the eye patch on while Kushina brought him into a hug to which Naruto gladly gave back.

"Come on. We should get going." said Kushina as Naruto gave her plump ass a squeeze causing her to yelp in surprise at his boldness.

"Of course. My princess." said Naruto as they moved up the stairs to start on the next stage of the Chunin Exams.

 **And scene.**

 **So Bishamon has found out about Naruto no longer being a virgin. Nearly killing him through strangling him, she realises to was all petty jealousy. Releasing her hold on him she gives notice that she's wanting to give their relationship another shot. Disappointed at the fact that Naruto isn't going to be her first she settles on just being with him.**

 **I also want to point out something. Kushina has decided to be bold enough to be with him in public. She no longer cares what anyone says and only wishes to be with Naruto. All I can say in that situation is that she is seriously in love with him. Anko is but she's just a bit wary around others as she thinks they'd find out. Maybe she should take lessons from Kushina as she follows the motto: They'll find out sooner or later. Why not sooner.**

 **Chapter 9.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back.**

 **So I was doing some work on my laptop the one day, and funny thing. I attached too many awesome things to it that it needs to be on constant cooling pad and the battery no longer works.**

 **So if my power goes down, so does my laptop. Oh well, that is the price I payed for wanting to upgrade my laptop's power right. But anyway.**

 **The last place we left Naruto was where he was nearly strangled to death by Bishamon who then decides that because of her jealousy, she will give their relationship another shot. Don't worry my fans and viewers. They will get some action later on. As well, Kaguya will make an appearance later one. Don't worry. So will Scathach and Mabui. I'm telling you I just like that chick. Those tits. Wow. I'll make the harem complete. Mark my words. I'm planning on keeping this fanfic the best you've ever read. I'm aiming for top 10. I have that amount of ambition. I know.**

 **So let's get going.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 9.

Walking up the stairs while he ran his fingers across Kushina's shoulders for the 7th time, he watched as she shivered again. He really enjoyed playing with her like this. It was so exilerating. Kushina turned to him with a massive blush on her face.

"Naru-chan? Can you tone it down? I am working now you know?" she said.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I can't play with you every now and then." said Naruto with a cocky smile.

"You can play with me as long as you want when you have free time. Right now, you've got an Exam to write." said Kushina as she pushed the doors open and shoved him inside. A massive blush on her face at what she just said.

Looking around he found many other Genin. Turns out there was a lot of people, but Naruto soon found a few to be competion. Like with the guy with makeup and then there was also Rock Lee. Despite being a friend, Naruto knew he'd have to step up his game should he go up against him. He knew he could go up against him, Naruto'd have to use his Evil Eye. But he would be endangering his life as he still needed to be trained using the Evil Eye. He could only use it to bolster his power but he didn't know how to use it in a more controlled attack.

And then there was Neji, Hinata's cousin. He certainly didn't like that guy and he would very much like to pound his head into next week. His own weapons screamed wirth dustruction and wait...what the hell?

Quickly pulling out his pistols he saw they were both glowing a very dark aura. Then he remembered Bishamon mentioned something about the pistols reacting to emotions of the body as well. But when he was angry at Sasuke...oh that's what happened. He just remembered that when it came to Sasuke and Sakura, he was all with it and didn't even feel the hatred. But he was aware of it when he was doing it unconsciencely. It most likely is a response to his where the weapons use it as a conduit. Neat.

But that was when Sasuke and Sakura came into the room with a whole wod of Genin. Naruto was clearly not impressed. It was there to ensure of thinning out he herd. To seperate the dumb asses from the smart asses.

But his musings were cut short when Ibiki came into the room. Everyone got into their seats and got the first part of the Exams underway. Looking to his right he spotted Kushina. Giving her a subtle wave, he watched as she blushed with a smile on her face as she waved back. Kurenai who was also moderating caught this and began to see what Naruto was to Kushina. She had never seen the woman act like this. So seeing Kushina be this way, it really meant something. She'd be having a very big talk with the redhead Uzumaki later.

Looking over the test, Naruto was clearly wondering what this was. The knowledge his mother shoved into his mind by forcing him to read was something he was really grateful for. And now he really appreciated the was books gave him the knowledge about everything. Whenever his mother came in to the library she found stacks and stacks of books. At times Naruto had to be pried away from the library to eat something. He kept refusing because he kept saying: The good part hasn't come yet. And he'd die if he didn't know.

Looking over the test he instantly knew what had to be done and got all questions done in the blink of an eye. Seeing he only had 30 minutes left, he placed his head down and slept. But that was stopped when the bell rung and found himself in the classroom but the world around him was all greyed out. But that was when the sound of scratching along a chalk board could be heard. Cringing at the sound, he turned to find his Seraph State smiling at him as he ran his clawed fingers across the board.

 **"Remember this place? Our old classroom. The very place where we were mocked and scorned. You remember right? The countless shoutings and hateful word aimed at you."** said Seraph State as Naruto growled to him.

"You better leave me alone. Yes I went through all that torture. But some things you learn to deal with." snarled Naruto.

 **"Guess you are right. But know this my old friend. I will have my time ourtside."** he said as the world around him broke down to reveal him back in the real world.

 _'Man he is a pain. I wish I can control that power. Then he won't be a bother.'_ thought Naruto as they stopped the test with the examiners taking the tests.

Kushina took his test with Naruto giving her a wink to which she blushed at. With the tests taken Ibiki started the next test. It was quie simple and Naruto just waited as students got up and left not wanting to take the last question. When the timer rung, Ibiki announced to them that they all past the question but that was when Anko shot through the window with a banner unfurling that read: Konoha's sexy woman alive. (Now taken).

Naruto had to stifle a chuckle at what he read. After all he was now Anko's lover so there was that. And now she was the next moderator for the second part of the Chunin Exams. This was going to be better than ever. Maybe when he had some alone time with where ever they were going, he'd have some time with her. Some very intimate alone time.

Getting up from his seat and then being escorted to the Forest Of Death, Naruto made his way to the front and pinched Anko's ass which made her squeek and she turned to Naruto with a smile.

"I'll give you some very good private lessons later." she mouthed to him.

"Can't wait." said Naruto with a wink.

Gettting everything sorted out, Naruto and his team (Man why do I use that word for those two other idiots) got ready at the gate. Naruto looked up as the clouds showed the face of a woman, to many it looked like a woman's face in the clouds, but Naruto knew it was Bishamon. She was watching from on high to see Naruto in action. She had to admit it that he was quite powerful with those pistols she gave him, and not to mention he had inherited the legendary Yamato. The very weapon wielded by Naruto's father.

Hearing the gun go off they bolted into the Forest to begin the next stage. But as they ran, Naruto couldn't help but feel that something was following them. His blood seemed to boil with every passing minute. It wasn't his Seraph State that was acrting up as this only happened when he was in serious pain. This was a very dark feeling he was having.

And sure enough, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura ran into a giant boa that swallowed Naruto whole and sped off with him inside. Inside the snake, Naruto struggled to get out, but the hide was just too tough. Wait. Nothing was too tough for two powerful handheld dual pistols he named. Sun and Moon. Of course the Desert eagle was Sun and the Revolver was Moon. Pulling the hammers back he charged up exsessive amounts of power into he barrels and fired.

The snake burst in a volley of blood and guts going everywhere. But that was when Naruto realised it. Some of the acid had gotten onto his eye patch and the patch was now coming off. Pulling it off he clamped his eye shut. He didn't want his power to go crazy now. But that thought was blown out the water when an explosion went off. Disregarding all sensibility he threw his eye open with his power blasting forth from him. sending his body into a hell rage.

Making his way to the place where the explosion went off, Naruto found Sakura watching in horror as Sasuke too stood there in shock. Sighing att how he always had to save their pathetic asses, Naruto charged forward and slammed the butt end of Sun into the creepy ass riding a giant snake. The man went flying as Naruto sent a pistol whip to both of them.

"Snap the fuck out of it." snarled Naruto glarring at them.

"You're still alive?" spat Sakura only to have the barrel of Moon aimed at her head.

"Such a perfect target. I seriously doubt I'd miss, especially from point blank range with that forehead of yours." said Naruto looking to her as his Evil Eye blazed more.

"What's wrong with your eye dobe?" spat Sasuke only to feel dread as Naruto glarred at him with his Evil Eye.

"It's none of your business." spat Naruto.

"Tell him Baka. He deserves to know. As well, give him that eye. Sasuke-kun can make much better use out of-"

 **BANG!**

A compressed bullet of Demigod power wizzed past Sakura's ear with a small trickle of blood flowing from her ear. Naruto was now very much mad at her with the barrel of Moon smoking as he stood over her as the white clouds used in his Hell Trigger began to swirl around them.

"How dare you say something like that. Only those of my family have this eye. You don't evn know the sheer damage this eye could do to someone who doesn't have my blood running through their veins. Maybe I should put two bullets in your head. Maybe thatt will shut your mouth." hissed Naruto as he aimed Sun at Sakura as well.

"Well, if it isn't the Demigod. I thought you didn't survive birth?" said the creepy man coming into the area.

 **BANG! BANG!**

Two bullets were sent this time as Naruto turned to him and pointted both barrels at the man who came into the clearing showing himself to be Orochimaru.

"One more step and you're dead." hissed Naruto.

But as Naruto was about to squeeze the triggers, his power surge suddenly stopped and he dropped to the floor as he heard his Seraph State laugh in his mind.

 _ **'Sorry. My turn now.'**_ said Seraph State as Naruto began to feel light headed.

 _'Why? Why is this happening? Of all other times it had to happen now.'_ thought Naruto as he soon found himself hoisted off the ground by a very long tongue by Orochimaru.

"We can't have such a powerful form of energy around here. Especially not from the first Demigod to exist." said Orochimaru as he made as handsign with his fingertips glowing purple.

"A Demigod? Naruto-baka is a Demigod?" thought Sakura staring in shock at the scene before her.

"That power of the Demigod should belong to me." snarled Sasuke.

"5 prong seal." said Orochimaru slamming his hands onto Naruto's chest.

Naruto's eyes lit up as he heard the insane laughter of the Seraph State echoe in his mind. Losing conscience Naruto went limp and passed out as his Seraph State began to take hold of his body.

Throwing him to the ground he looked over to Sasuke with a smile.

"I'll come for you soon." he said as he vanished just as Chisato, Seraphim, Zest, Kuroka and Akeno came to the scene.

Seraphim had a box on her back which was kind of odd.

"We must restrain him now. That power we felt ealier will be from his seraph State." said Chisato as Seraphim placed the box down and opened it to show strips of white paper in it.

Chisato erected a barrier while Seraphim used her power on the paper to spin around the barrier while many were kept inside the box. Zest, Akeno and Kuroka all got ready to fight what ever was going to come their way as a strange pulsating sound echoed through the area wih rings of white shooting out from Naruto's chest as he lay there. Whatever was going to come, was not going to end well.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has completed the first part of the Chunin exams with ease but with the second stage underway, Orochimaru has made his presence known and has trapped Naruto's power. And now Naruto's Seraph State has begun to awaken. Can the ones he loves fight back such power? Or will this not end well.**

 **Find out next week. In Overlord Of All.**

 **Chapter 10.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for Overlord Of All.**

 **So the last place we left Naruto was where he was ambushed and eaten by a snake. Getting out of his situation he showed his true colours when he opened his Evil Eye to show the true power he held.**

 **But meeting up with Sasuke and Sakura, he his attacked by Orochimaru and had his Seraph State awaken thanks to what Orochimaru did to him.**

 **What is going to happen now?**

 **As well the results as to who won the poll for Overlord Of All will be shown at the end of this chapter.**

 **Read and find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10.

Waves of silver energy shot off in a radial effect as it began to speed up. The team that had gathered to try and contain Naruto's power became worried as they had never expected on what to expect. They knew of the Seraph State but they didn't know about the full extent on what it can do. To be honest. They were extremely scared.

Sasuke and Sakura stood there. Paralysed in fear as the waves quickened and quickened. With every wave they felt the fear slithering inside them grow more and more. It was like they were watching death right before their eyes.

And soon enough Naruto's body erupted with a smoke screen being kicked up as an unholy roar echoed through the ears of everyone present. Sakura covered her eyes as the dust approached her. When she removed her eyes she was she dropped to the floor as what was before her eyes could only be described as one being from her deepest nightmares.

Inside the square barrier stood Naruto. But this was a more demonic than the previous Naruto. The hair was a pure snow white, the eyes held a sense of death and destruction. Pure energies flowed off the body as claws rested at the end of each fingertip while two pure black feathered wings rested behind him. Lifting his head, the crazed Naruto revealed his eyes to be full black with a golden iris in the pools of darkness. The beast slowly got up and slowly walked over to the barrier. Finally reaching the wall, he reached out only to find that when he touched it the skin on him burned.

The beast turned to look at the barrier and for a second it looked like it was not going to do anything. But that was when the beast roared so loud at those gathered as the barrier slowly began t melt away. At this rate, the beast would break free.

"Sera-chan!" shouted Chisato.

"Yes I know." said Seraphim as she made the pieces of paper enter the barrier which repaired it instantly.

"What are you doing?" asked Sakura making her way over to them.

"You've heard just now that Naruto is a Demigod. But when he awoke his power the majority of it went into overdrive due to the near fatal wound he received. Meaning that when his body is an extremely weakened state his Seraph State awakens. Meaning he becomes something of a small handful." replied Chisato.

Naruto reared back and shot his hands back as fire balls shot out in every direction. Hitting the barrier with everything they had. The barrier's walls began to decay more quicker.

"No." said Seraphim as she stretched her arms to her sides as paper flew out of the box and did their best to mend the barrier.

"This won't hold for long. Where is Yami-sama?" said Zest as the ground began to shake and groan.

"I don't know." replied Chisato as a hole was made in the barrier and a fire ball shot out toward them.

Kuroka struck her hand out along with the others to stop the energy attack. But even with their combined strength it took a lot out of them just to banish the attack away.

"Zest, Kuroka, Akeno. You okay?" asked Chisato.

"Don't expect this to do much." said Zest as she placed her hand on the ground.

The ground right under Naruto gave way and the beast lost its footing. Trying to steady himself the girls found their opening.

"Do it now." said Chisato with Kuroka shooting a part of her obi at Naruto.

Naruto simply stretched out his hand and instantly destroyed the obi that tried to restrain him more. Chisato seeing this was not going anywhere pushed as much power into the failing barrier as possible.

"I can't hold him. He's gonna break free!" shouted Chisato as they did everything in their power to stop him.

And sure enough. He did. The barrier sizzled out of existance as everything before Naruto was blasted back by an unkown force. Such force sent everything flying as trees were uprooted, grass was torched and the people were thrown around like ragdolls.

Kushina was seen sprinting to the site where she felt the power of Naruto. She was busy enjoying some time with her friends but before she could even have a chance to telling Kurenai about Naruto, she felt the power go off like it was. When she arrived she come to a site that looked to have been struck by a meteor.

The ground burned and smoked, trees were nowhere to be found and the people who loved Naruto, excluding Sasuke and Sakura was lying about, injured or nearly there themselves. Looking to see Naruto, she became filled with fear. His back was turned to her and his wings were open.

"Naruto-kun." she said as she remembered what Yami said to her.

 _'The power of the Seraph State. Is no joking matter. If it comes down to him going berserk, ensure that he is stopped no matter what.'_ rung Yami's voice in her mind.

"I'm sorry Yami-sama. I couldn't get here in time." said Kushina as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"But. I will stop him for the safety of his future." said Kushina as she began to run to him.

Turning around Naruo saw the red head Uzumaki making her way to him. A fire ball burned into existance and was fired at her. She jumped out the way and tackled him to the ground. Naruto thrashed about and did everything in his power to get the woman off him. Even going so far as to head butt her. Kushina grunted in pain as she tightened her grip on him.

Soon Naruto's beast like state came to an end as steam smoked off his body and his bdy returned to what it was. The seal on his body sizzling off him. Slowly opening his eyes with his sclera turning back to normal he looked about. Seeing Kushina laying on him, he slowly sat up. Finding everything completely destroyed. Even those he loved were injured. He didn't give a shit about Sasuke and Sakura, but seeing the others hurt because of him left a huge weight on his heart.

"Kushina-chan." said Naruto as he saw a small trickle of blood flowing down her head.

Moving her fringe he saw the blood flowing down her head. He was utterly ashamed for doing this to the woman he loved. He hated himself for doing this to her. Slowly opening her eyes, Kushina smiled to him, but Naruto turned his head away from her.

"I hurt you." said Naruto.

"It was bound to happen. You couldn't stop it." said Kushina turning Naruto's head to look at her.

"But can you still forgive me for what I did?" asked Naruto only to have Kushina kiss him on the lips.

"I will never stop loving you." she said.

But just as they were about to help the others, Danzou showed up and had his ANBU arrest Naruto. They took him to be at the desk of Hiruzen who looked down at Naruto. He had a face of disgrace and fury as he looked at the young Demigod.

"You're a traitor Naruto. I hear that you let all your power out and nearly desimated everything in the Forest Of Death. What do you have to say for yourself?" snarled Hiruzen.

"All I say is that I am not guilty. I was just fending against a creepy pedophile while Sasuke and Sakura were being a bunch of pussies. In the end, he forced me to awaken the Seraph State." said Naruto.

"And in the end you injured one of your own. Naruto, you are hereby taken out of the Chunin Exams and kept off missions for 5 years. You are to never leave the village and to always be on watch." said Hiruzen only to have room be condensed in a form of raw power being eminated from Naruto.

"Suspended? From being a ninja? That's fine with me. Besides. You know exactly my true destiny. To rule over everything as I see fit. To rule the world. The gods themselves ask me for help. I am their champion. You don't want me to be a ninja? Fine I'll just take my rightful place as Overlord then." said Naruto throwing his Headband onto Hiruzen's desk.

"I quit being a ninja." said Naruto with a scold.

"Naruto. You can't quit. I am your Hokage. You will do as I say." said Hiruzen.

"I just did. Besides shouldn't you deal with _her_ now?" asked Naruto looking behind Hiruzen as a portal opened up.

Naruto left immediately and closed the door just as Hiruzen turned around and found Yami standing before him.

"Y-Yami-sama." said Hiruzen only to watch as Yami clicked her knuckles as her power swirled and thrashed violently around her.

Naruto didn't even stay to hear the outcome of the ordeal as he heard it all. The cursing as Yami pounded the little man into an inch of of life. Naruto still couldn't believe that after one small little incident, he was now considered a traitor. But he didn't care. He had just made a claim to take his rightful place as Overlord and destroy the army marching on the Elemental Nations.

Nothing was going to stop him. Nothing.

 **And scene.**

 **So after Naruto has awoken the Seraph State sleeping within him, he is accused of attacking one of his own. Handing in his Headband he is now a regular person in the eyes of the people. But he isn't in the eyes of others who know of him as the Overlord.**

 **Just how far is Naruto willing to push to learn how to control this power that is raging inside him? Will he achieve the power needed to stop the war between his world and the Empire.**

 **Only time will tell.**

 **As well the woman who has won the poll is...**

 **Kaguya Otsutsuki. Well done to her. Come up to the stage.**

 **Me: So Kaguya. Winning the poll by so far with Kushina hot on your heels. How do you feel?**

 **Kaguya: I feel so deeply honored. I never thought in my life that I would win top place in your poll. To be honest. I thought Scathach would take this one easily. But its nice to know that people want me as the First Mistress in your fanfic.**

 **Me: There you have it folks. Kaguya will be made the First Mistress and the poll will be closed. Kaguya can you please do the outro?**

 **Kaguya: It would be my pleasure.**

 **Kaguya: Stay tuned for more of Overlord Of All.**

 **Kaguya: Chapter 11.**

 **Kaguya: Coming soon.**

 **Kaguya: Thank you for reading.**

 **Kaguya: Please rate and review.**

 **Kaguya: BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So the last place we left off in Overlord Of All was where we saw Naruto's Seraph State and just went berserk in the Forest Of Death. With his rage now subsided thanks to the help of Kushina who managed to coax the power to sleep.**

 **But with news having got out of what Naruto did, Hiruzen has labelled Naruto a traitor. No worries. Naruto has no need for shit like this. So he has handed in his head band and renounced the need to be a ninja.**

 **Besides. Why should he be a ninja when he can be an Overlord. The world as his own personal plaything. As well, I'm adding in one more woman to the harem and here is also a surprise. First the new woman.**

 **Naruto's Aunt. Kami will be in the harem and here is the surprise. Scathach is actually Fem. Shinigami. Just putting it out there. So yeah.**

 **Read to see what happens next.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 11.

Naruto never really needed to be a ninja. Ever since he learnt while he was in the Underworld, he was taught about the things an Overlord does. But he had to wonder.

Is there more to the whole taking and ruling the world? That was the only question on his mind. At least Seraphim and the others were okay. Just before he was taken, Kushina was seen checking on them and just before he was shunshinned away, he saw them waking up. Thank Kami for that. But with him now no longer being a ninja he could go and rule. Opening his home he found a woman sitting on his couch. Her dark purple hair pooled around her as she sat there lazily, as if she was waiting for someone.

She had one amazing figure on her. One which very much rivaled Bishamon's and Zest's. She wore a strange purple black outfit that showed some flesh here and there through the see through areas. That was when the woman took a notice of him and smiled warmly to him.

"Hello Naruto-kun." she said as Naruto cautiously sat down.

"The only reason as to how you know my name can only mean you're one of the goddesses who know my mother." said Naruto skeptically.

"Wow. Yami-chan really taught you well. Yes, I am a goddess. More importantly the Shinigami. But you can call me Scathach." said the woman with Naruto gaining a question mark above his head.

"Sorry for saying this but I didn't expect you to be...well..." trailed Naruto as he tried not to look her up.

"Oh I see. You expected a person with a scythe and looked like a skeleton. Or the whole ghost thing with the dagger. I can show you if you want." she said slowly bringing up her power with Naruto thrusting out his hands.

"Nope nope. That's okay. I believe you." said Naruto hoping he could avoid his father's and mother's home exploding with power.

"You're probably wondering as to why I am here." said Scathach.

"You're most likely here to train me." said Naruto with her nodding.

"Yes. I'm here to teach you on how to use that power of yours. Your mother, when you went into your Seraph State had a brainwave and asked me to take you to the Land Of The Dead to teach you to use your Hell Trigger and your Seraph State better. It will take a while for you to get used to your Seraph State but I help you get a better grip on your Hell Trigger more faster." said Scathach.

"But what about those I love here?" asked Naruto.

"They can't come with. I've only prepared the Land Of The Dead to allow you to live there. Should they be taken into the Land Of The Dead they would die from, well, the dead energy in there." said Scathach.

"That makes sense. So, what else will I be taught?" asked Naruto.

"You'll also be taught to use your Angelic power from your father." replied Scathach with Naruto's eyes widening.

"So my father is in the Land Of The Dead. Why didn't you return him to my mother?" asked Naruto with Scathach shaking her head.

"It couldn't be done. Yami-chan knew that if a human was brought back to the world of the living, the world will enter a parallel shift and the doors of Hell and the Land Of The Dead would swing open and let everyone out. There are seals and restrictions in place so that is impossible. But that doesn't mean that she can't come and visit him from time to time." responded Scathach with Naruto understanding that there must always be a balance.

"Kyuubi." called Naruto with the fox making his way to Naruto.

 **"Yes Naruto-dono."** said the fox.

"Ensure you tell my lovers where I am going. Tell them I'm going to be trained in the Land Of The Dead with Scathach to better harness my power." said Naruto with Kyuubi nodding his head.

 **"I will ensure they are informed."** said Kyuubi with both Naruto and Scathach getting up.

"Now, let's be off." said Scathach with Naruto nodding his head.

"Yes. Let's go." said Naruto as a portal opened with the two of them walking in.

 **"Train hard Naruto-dono."** said Kyuubi as he went back to guarding the house along with the Minions.

The portal opened up in a very much barren wasteland which looked to have been wrought with famine and disease. Dead trees littered the grounds and crows cawed above them as they flew about in the greyed out sky. A few souls were seen wondering the place as they seemed to have no clear thought of what they want to become.

"So very charming." said Naruto sarcasticly as he looked about.

"This is the Land Of The Dead. We are on one of the many planes of Death here. This is the first level. Where people who didn't know what they wanted to do in life end. They endlessly wonder around. Not having any thought of what they want to do." said Scathach as she led Naruto to a portal that opened on a platform before them. One soul moved past the portal but inside of going through he just phased right through.

"As you just saw. The souls that are here. Will stay here. But seeing that I am the Shinigami, and you a Demigod. Can come through. But you must get permission first." said Scathach.

Walking into the next portal they found themselves at a very nice looking home with a beach rolling against the shore. Birds chirped in the trees as a waterfall was heard nearby. There was also a nice wooden beach house resting by the sands of the ocean.

"This is my home. No one else can get into here apart from myself and you." said Scathach with Naruto marveling at what was here.

"This is amazing." said Naruto looking around.

"Thanks. Your father is on the level above us. The level he is on is where all the nobilily and other people go." said Scathach.

"Okay hold on. Why is it that souls go here, yet there are souls being tortured in Hell?" asked Naruto.

"I was waiting for that question to come up. All souls come here. The lost souls you saw when we first got here are defaulty placed there. But the more different ones like your good guys and bad guys, they go to Hell or Heaven. They are judged by myself, Kami and Yami and are sent to where the final place they will stay." said Scathach as Naruto understood wha she was saying.

"I see. So, what are you going to train me on? I know it is my Hell Trigger and Seraph State, but what else?" querried Naruto.

"I'll also be eaching you just what i means to be a Demigod. You're the first Demigod to exist, but there is still much for you to learn. Some may think that because you're half human, that gets in the way of what you're truly capable of. But truth be told. Your human side is your greatest weapon. And that is what I'll be teaching you now." said Scathach with Naruto nodding his head att what she said.

"But first thing is first. Hand over Yamato." said Scathach holding out her hand.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice about that. He saw what Yamato could do in an unleashed state resonating with his own power. But that was a mission to tame. Giving Scathach the blade he got down to training.

"Now drop to the floor and do 500 pushups." said Scathach.

Naruto got to it and dropped to the floor. But before he did the first pushup Scathach sat on his back. The added weight was something Naruto didn't expect.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at her.

"Training you. Now get to it." said Scathach with Naruto huffing.

 **With Anko.**

With the whole thing now starting to circulate that Naruto unleashed his power like he did, she went to his house to ry and see things from his point of view. She wasn't accusing him. Infact she was far from it. She just wanted to hear his side. And of course, have some private time with him after hearing him out.

Getting to the door, she knocked and the person who opened the door was Zest in a maid's uniform. She was busy cleaning if the broom in her hands wasn't anything to go by.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Is Naruto-kun home?" she asked.

"He's out." replied Zest before a voice was heard behind her.

"Relax Zest-chan. She can be trusted. She's the one who is also Naruto-kun's lover." said Seraphim.

Letting her inside she found the place to be utterly amazing. She never thought Naruto's home was like this. But then again, hearing from Kushina that his inheritance was a mansion, she didn't expect it to be like this.

"You mus be looking for Naruto-kun." said Seraphim looking to Anko who nodded her head.

"I am." replied Anko.

"He's training. He's in the Land Of The Dead. We don't know how long he will be away. But he will come back." said Seraphim.

Anko nodded her head while still looking about the house. She still couldn't get over the fact that this was Naruto's house. That was when Seraphim chuckled to herself as she got Anko's attention.

"Wanna live here?" she asked.

"If you don't mind." said Anko.

"You're more than welcome, we have more than enough space." said Seraphim with Anko gaining sparkles in her eyes.

She was so excited she zoomed out the house to get her stuff and move into the mansion. Seraphim shook her head while Zest closed the door and turned to her.

"He sure knows how to pick 'em eh." she stated wirh Seraphim agreeing with her.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has gone into the Land Of The Dead to train with Fem. Shinigami or better known as Scathach. As well, just to state this. Scathach is Naruto's Aunt. And so is Kami.**

 **Just putting it out there.**

 **As well, When one of my other fanfics end, I'll be releasing one called RWBNY. My first Naruto RWBY crossover.**

 **Chapter 12.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter to Overlord Of All.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto has been taken to the Land Of The Dead to be trained by Fem. Shinigami or better known as Scathach. His aunt.**

 **There he will better learn to call on his Hell Trigger and also come to grips to better control his Seraph State.**

 **Before we begin, Son Of Darkness has finally been completed and now we begin with the new fanfic RWBNY. I'll give you as to what Naruto is. Kidding. You'll have to wait for that.**

 **But here is the new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 12.

Grunting and moans were heard as the forest stopped and listened to the erotic noises being generated from inside the beach house of Scathach.

Inside he house, Scathach moaned and groan as she rubbed herself while a very flustered Naruto there. Her hot body moving up and down. That glorious body ripe for the taking. Sweat beading down her body as her breathing became erratic.

"Scathach-chan." said Naruto trying o form snetances as his mind struggled to stay active.

"Not now Naruto-chan. I'm...so close." said Scathach.

"No. Scathach-chan. I must say it. You're...you're..." trailed Naruto with his mind beginning to break.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." said Scathach trying to speak as she continued to form sentances between her ministrations.

"SCATHACH-CHAN!" howled Naruto at Scathach as she climaxed her moans of such an epic climax shooting into the heavens.

After a full minute Scathach finally relaxed her muscles as a content sigh escaped her lips.

"Sheesh. Do you always get this turned on when cooking?" asked Naruto flipping a page of the manga he was reading in the lounge by the kitchen.

"Never interupt a woman when she's in her zone. I'm sure you've seen some of your lovers do that." said Scathach as she swept the potatoes into the pot boiling next to her from the chopping block.

"Nope, but you're the first." said Naruo looking away as he went back to reading his manga.

"When you start cooking you'll understand. It is the best thing to befall anyone. The pleasure of cooking." said Scathach as she went to chop up a radish.

"I seriously doubt I'd become a horny Demigod being turned on by cutting a few veggies." said Naruto only to feel the room become cold with Scathach glarring at him.

"What did you say? Demigod?" she questioned with Naruto getting scarred.

"I meant to say that, I like the way things are done that I'd enjoy becoming like you." said Naruto sweating up a storm.

"Good to hear. Now get the table ready." said Scathach with Naruto shaking his head as he put down his manga to get the table ready.

The food was extremely delicious. Probably better than the food he was given by the caretakers of the palace of his mother. It was soothing to know that the food given to you was prepared well. The food in the Underworld was good don't get him wrong, but it didn't have the same 'wow' factor. Scathach was really impressed with the fact that he ate her food. After all, a cook takes pleasure in knowing that the food was good.

Once he food was all eaten, Naruto thanked her while he went to go and take a shower while Scathach went to wash the dishes. Once the dishes were done she made her way to the bahroom to place a towel down for Naruto. But when she opened the door she gasped when she looked on Naruto's back. Sure he was well built, but where his heart was, there was a rather large scar there. And she guessed there was one on the other side. She heard from her sister, Yami that Naruto was stabbed in the heart by Zabuza and that awoke his powers. She had to admit one thing. This was not good should that have been the way he awoke. With his powers mixing like this instead of a different way, then the Seraph State was more worse than what they thought. But on the other hand, he really knew how to keep himself in check in terms of looks and body structure.

Getting out the bathroom she made her way down stairs and picking up a different manga, she decided to read something. Just to keep her mind off of things. She wasn't concerned about the fact that Naruto's powers were going crazy, she was concerned as to how Naruto's body made her react. He was her nephew. What would Yami do if she found out that she had sex with her own nephew. This was not good. And plus, Bishamon called first dibs on him, even though he was no longer a virgin, and even before he lost it.

Sighing as she turned the page, she heard the water stop and then him drying himself off. She had to get these feelings out. But she didn't want to destroy the bond of aunt and nephew either. What should she do? Oh right. Enishi could train him to use some of his power from him. Yes, that was a good idea.

The next morning, Enishi was brought to Scathach's place and met his son for the first time. The two of them got to know each other well and they even thanked Scathach for giving each other the time to meet one another. But then they got down to business. The calling up the power.

Enishi stood there while Naruto gathered power. Enishi told him that it had a more different feeling than anything else. That he had to energy pools in him. Being that of his and his mother. But as Naruto thought he had found it, he went into Hell Trigger by accident.

White clouds raged around and swirled around him as his appearance shifted. Enishi hung his head as he shook it. This was the third time he had called on his Hell Trigger. But then again, it was one of the first things that had awakened when he did. Naruto stopped it and dropped to the floor as he panted with sweat beading down his boiling face as steam flowed off his burning body.

He had just triggered Hell Trigger again and he was gettting annoyed. But then again, he responded better to his Hell Trigger so he shouldn't be surprised. Gettting back up he began to search his body for his power of his father. Enishi was about to call it when Narurto's body released a small arc of Celestial Force. Stopping his actions he looked again as he folded his arms to watch again. And he was once again awarded when the same arc of Celestial Force shot off him but this time it was stronger.

"That's it son. Stay with it." encouraged Enishi as Naruto fought to stay with the feeling.

"I'm trying." said Naruto as more arcs slowly appeared.

Enishi was very much impressed. When he was taught to summon up his power when he was a Hero, he took 3 days to unlock it. But here was his own son, using his Celestial Strength for the first time after a few hours. It wasn't much but he was getting the idea.

Opening his eyes as the arcs grew more and more, Naruto smiled while trying to stay focused. He had finally gotten a feeling for what his Celestial Strength felt like and he was not going to let this feeling go. It felt so peaceful, so calm, yet so strong. Nothing like Hell Trigger. With Hell Trigger he lfet like his body was on fire and if he had to picture it. He'd be in Hell and watching as his body burned away as demons laughed at him while he became one himself. But Celestial Force felt like he was in a nice calm place where his mind was at peace while everything about his body was preserved and cared for by a thousand little kisses.

"Well done son. Well done. That's enough for today. Turn off your power and we'll carry on tomorrow." said Enishi was Naruto paling.

He had just awakened his strength from his father and here he was saying to not use it anymore.

"Why?" asked Naruto bewildered by what his father said. "I want to train more."

Enishi just raised a hand to him.

"I felt the same as you when I unlocked my power. But believe me, it is better to give your body a rest. You will be able to give your body time to get used to the new power you have awakened." said Enishi with Naruto nodding his head in understanding. He had just awakened his power that he had never felt before, and yet should he use it again, he would injure something. Or someone.

His father gave his son a hug and left the two of them. Scathach approached Naruto with a massive smile at what he had accomplished. Her showed great promise to using his Celestial Force and even was getting better wih summong up his Hell Trigger to the point where he may no longer need his eye patch anymore.

Taking his hand she led him to a cliff that was near the house. The sun was setting and she wanted him to see it. On days like these, the sun would cast a very war red and orange when setting. Setting him down next to her they watched as the sun slowly dropped down from the sky and over the water. Casting everything in a beautiful colour.

Naruto gasped in awe at the beauty before him. Scathach smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder, she smiled at the face he was making. He was in total awe and it was soothing to her.

But that was when Naruto and her were about to say something and turned to each other. Both blushed when they saw just how close they're faces were from each other. But that was when their hearts began to beat quicker as their gaze deepened into one another's.

"Scathach-chan." said Naruto placing a hand on her cheek.

"Naruto-kun." purred Scathach as she placed a hand on his chest.

They leaned into each other as their lips became one. The kiss was instantanious, quick and innocent as they broke from it and looked into each other's eyes as if to ask the same unanswered question. And that was answered when they dove in for another kiss, but this time filled with more passion than the last, Scathach's tongue brushed past his lips and Naruto gave her access as she began to push back against him. Wanting to taste him more and more. She knew this was wrong, but the moment proved to her senses that she wanted this. And so did Naruto from what she was feeling in his lower region.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto is now learning to use his Celestial Force thanks to the aid of his father and he even has a better grasp of his Hell Trigger. Even going so far as not really needing to use his eye to summon it.**

 **But what is this? Scathach and Naruto are now making out? The Shinigami and the Demigod? What would this mean? Find out next week on Overlord Of All.**

 **As well, stay tuned to that screen of yours for the debut of the new fanfic RWBNY made by me. Coming soon to a fanfic near you.**

 **Chapter 13.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So good news first. RWBNY has just been released and what I can finally say is that I aim to make that fanfic the best one there is. I'll be taking on a serious approach as I give the characters actual depth while sticking to their canon personalities. What I'm saying is that, relationships will not be a case of. One date and now I'm in bed with you. Oh no. Apart from Blake as shown in the debut chapter, the characters will take the time to get to know him. What makes him tick, what makes him smile, etc.**

 **So yeah. That is the approach I'm taking for RWBNY.**

 **As for this fanfic. Naruto continues to train his body to better understand his Angelic power from his father. He has only unlocked it now but he needs to give his body time to get used to the new power that has awakened. But when Enishi left Scathach showed Naruto the sunset that occured. But one thing led to another and now they are making out.**

 **Let us see what this will bring.**

 **We all know.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 13.

 **Lemon.**

Scatach's movements became more erratic and desperate as the door to the beach house flew open. Naruto's hands explored vigorously over her shapely body as her own went to his shirt and pulled it off while Naruto's hands too went to get her own clothes off.

Breaking from the kiss but just temporarily to get the clothing off they tackled each other's lips once again as they fell onto the couch. Scathach soon began to grind herself against his body, adding emphasis on how much she wanted him. How much she wanted this.

Dislodging her lips from his she went to getting his pants off. While she frantically got the buckle open, Naruto lay there and marveled at her amazing body. Then it dawned on him. This very body, was soon to become his.

Finally getting the buckle done, she pulled his pants and boxers down and marveled at the piece of meat before her. He was so well equiped and yet he was only 14 years old. Her mouth watered by just staring at it while she grew even wetter.

"My my. So big. So strong." she said as she was earned a moan from him when her slender fingers wrapped around his tool.

Slowly stroking him she was earned with an even louder moan. Licking her lips she descended her lips to the head and gave it a passionate kiss.

"How about I give you some service here?" she purred while Naruto's mind blanked out from what she was doing.

Smiling at the face he was making she engulfed the head only as she moaned and sucked while her tongue lapped across the head. Tasting his pre-cum. Savoring the delicious taste she moved her one hand to finger herself. But Naruto's mind activated for just a brief second as he felt something wet drop onto his leg.

"Scathach-chan. Let me service you as well." cooed Naruto befre his mind blanked again.

Scathach complied with his wishes and moved her body while still keeping the head in her mouth. Once her dripping snatch rested above his face, he dove right in. Scatach arched her back as she felt a jolt of pleasure surge through her body. Unconsciencely, she began to grind her snatch no Naruto's face as he tongued her cavern.

Deciding to reurn the favour, she dove all inches into her mouth. Pushing past her gag reflex as she began to bob her head back and forth. Both moaning at the feeling each were getting. This continued for quite a while as the two exchanged pleasure with each other. Scathach sped up her actions while Naruto inserted two fingers into her pussy to accompany his tongue. Both soon climaxed after 10 minutes, shooting both their loads. Scathach dislodged her mouth from his cock as one last rope of cum hit her face while Naruto lapped up all her essence and used his fingers to clean what didn't make it into his mouth.

"So good." she purred as she cleaned her face and sucked her fingers eroticly.

"I can say the same for you. I could eat you out all day." said Naruto as Scathach led him to the bed.

Pushing him down onto the bed she climbed ontop of him as rubbed her pussy against his still hard member. Both moaning at the feeling. But Scathach took it another step further and pushed the head into her waiting womb.

"You're inside. You're finally inside. How does it feel my love?" she purred as she rested her hands on his chest.

"Like you were made for me." replied Naruto as his hands wrapped around her waist.

Bringing herself for what was to come, she slammed down as a pained cry left her lips. A small trickle of blood dripped from her entrance as she shed a small tear from the feeling.

"You okay?" asked Naruto.

"Just give me a few minutes." she said looking into his eyes.

After getting used to him, she brought herself up and brought herself down. Her cries of pain being replaced by moans of pleasure. Soon she was fully riding him as she moaned and cried from being filled by him. Naruto's hands lept from her waist and cupped her mounds and began to play with them. Her mind soon blanking as she sped up her actions more and more.

Juices flowing off them as flesh hitting flesh echoed through the house. And soon enough, Naruto groaned as he fired his load into her waiting womb and so did Scathach as she came all over his tool.

Scathach collapsed onto his chest as she sighed from the feeling.

"That felt amazing." she said while Naruto stroked her hair.

"Sure did. But I can tell you want more." said Naruto.

"I actually kinda do." responded Scathach.

Switching places, the entire night was filled with cries and screams of pleasure as Naruto fucked his aunt with such vigor and determination as she begged and howled for more from him. No animal in the area could get a wink of sleep as the sex marathon occured.

 **Lemon end.**

Laying there as he stared at the sleeping face of his latest lover, Naruto brushed a strand of her purple hair from her face as Scathach moaned in her sleep as she slept on his chest. Thinking over what they just did, Naruto had just slept with his own aunt. He wasn't planning on this happening, but circumstances proved otherwise. And to be honest, in the world of the ninja and days of kings and queens, incest was a common occurance where a bloodline would be kept pure.

Slowly stirring awake, Scathach smiled to her nephew/lover while he did the same and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"You're pretty good for someone your age." she purred while Naruto smirked at what she said.

"That's what Sera-chan said the first time I had sex." said Naruto.

"So, the Demigod and the vampire. A wonderous mix right there. Most likely a powerful child." said Scathach.

"Well, as my mother always said. The Overlord is always meant to keep his options open." said Naruto with Scathach giggling.

"That's quite true actually." she said.

"Come on, time for some sleep. I've got a busy day tomorrow with training." said Naruto with Scathach rolling off him and snuggling up next to him.

 **The next day.**

Arcs of Celestial Force shot all over the place as Naruto continued to grow his power and gain better insight on it. His father and Scathach stood there as they watched on while Naruto continued his growth.

Enishi was utterly impressed with his son. He was truly a prodigy that could master powers within a few hours. He remembered when Yami was pregnant with him, that he told her that their child would be a prodigy. Glad to know his prediction was correct.

But Naruto dropped to the floor as the arcs ceased to be with him breathing extremely hard from fatigue. His body pushed to its absolute limits and his energy reserves nearly depleted.

"Excellent work my boy. You've learnt how to use your power in a more stronger state. But you've also learnt that it weakens you quicker." said Enishi as Naruto got up.

"I know." said Naruto as his father patted him on the back.

"You've made great strides in the days you've been here. I'm proud of you." said Enishi.

"But do I have any other powers other than creating an aura of Celestial Force?" asked Naruto with his father chuckling at what he said.

"There are a few abilities you have which are very powerful. Like this." said Enishi gathering his own Celestial Force.

Waves of powerful angelic energy rolled off him as he made his index and middle finger being pointing outwards on both hands. Doing a small movement, Naruto watched in awe as lightning gathered at his fingertips as the skies darkened.

After a few minutes he thrusted his one hand out as a bolt of pure Celestial Forced lightning shot out. Naruto watched in awe as the bolt surged forth and destoyed a tree on the cliff near the house, the same tree that Scathach and Naruto kissed under.

Only a smoking pillar of black smoke was seen. Naruto was utterly impressed with the power that his father showed him. Enishi turned to his son as he placed a hand on his head when his Celestial Force returned to him.

"That is just one of the abilities you can do. It's called Bolt. It can be taken to a second level called Double Trouble. You can even use elemental powers more better as Celestial Force has a more stronger bond to the elements. Chakra with elemental power is dilated and doesn't perform the same. So Celestial Elemental power is more potent. As well, you can use your powers on Yamato. As well as a few other powers." said Enishi.

"Cool." said Naruto only to have Enishi bring up a hand to stop him.

"But. Seeing that you are a Demigod and a psuedo Nephalem at that, your power is slightly tainted. You can use either, being your Blaze Power or you can switch to use Celestial Force. But you can combine them. You gain something called Yin Yang. A combination of using both your powers together. But you can't do the same with your Hell Trigger and Seraph State yet." said Enishi with Naruto understanding.

Calling it a day with Enishi promising to teach Naruto to use Bolt, he vanished from sight leaving Scathach and Naruto alone. Together. Looking over to her, she smiled as she took off her clothing to reveal a very nice swimsuit that was also purple that brought out her eyes and hair along with her brilliant figure.

"Time for a swim in the beach." she said.

"Sure thing. My love." said Naruto as he escorted her to the beach.

 **And scene.**

 **So the final result is that Naruto and Scathach had sex in the end and are now lovers. They are more closer than ever before. As well adding two new women to the harem. So here is the new harem list:**

 **Bishamon (Noragami)**  
 **Kaguya**  
 **Anko**  
 **Mabui**  
 **Scathach (Fate/Grand Order)**  
 **Kuroka**  
 **Zest**  
 **Akeno**  
 **Seraphim**  
 **Kushina**  
 **Chisato Hasegawa**  
 **Kami**  
 **Kurenai**

 **Stay tuned for more of Overlord Of All.**

 **Chapter 14.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Overlord Of All.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto and Scathach or better known as Shinigami had become lovers. This was a result of an unexpected turn of events which led from one thing to another.**

 **With their little secret remaining as one, the two of them continue to pursue such a forbidden taboo. But on the bright side, even the gods and goddesses do this type of thing, once upon a time, but not anymore. On occasions they come down and hook up with men or women. But that avenue was never explored until Yami's relm was breached by a human. And then a lover's relationship occured followed by a marriage between a human and a goddess.**

 **The end result was the birth of Naruto. The first Demigod and the first Psuedo Nephalem to ever exist in the world of man and god.**

 **So where we also left off was where Naruto had begun to learn how to use Bolt. A lightning based attack used by his father.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 14.

It had been a total of two days since Naruto began his training with his father. Enishi. He had grown considerably and had gained massive insight on what it means to hold Celestial Force. He had mastered Bolt and could use it to varying degrees being a small zap to a massive thunder bolt strike. He had even managed to create his own version of it. He named it Thunderous Hell.

What he did was draw in more than what was required and forced all power to be shot outwards. This caused the Elemental Celestial Force to be sent into the sky where dark thunder clouds gathered and boomed from the sky. From there, all Naruto had to do was point at a target and a powerful bolt of Celestial Lightning would strike. It never failed to hit its mark.

As well, the loving relationship between Naruto and Scathach had deepened so much. They spend many a nights in bed with each other. Exploring each other's body over and over again. This was their secret. This was their new life. And they were gonna keep it that way. But that was coming to an end right now.

Scathach right now was being pounded mercilessly in her pussy by Naruto in the classic doggystyle position. Her head buried in the pillows as she screamed his name to go faster and harder. To be also honest. While she came off as being cold and cruel when reaping souls of the dead, she was secretly a masochist. She enjoyed the feeling of being utterly dominated, hard and rough. Yes she started out small and gentle with Naruto, but with every passing day. Her demands of doing it rougher and more ruthless than normal became stronger and stronger. Naruto didn't care at all. All that his blanked mind could think of right now was satisfy this woman on the bed who was howling his name.

But he soon stopped when the sounds of the beach house door opening was heard through out the house. But Scathach heard nothing as she looked behind her to her lover and began moving her ass against his pelvis. Wondering why the hell he stopped.

"Why did you stop?" she asked as she continued to grind herself against him.

"I heard the door open." he replied to her.

"It was nothing. Now fuck me." she said demandingly as she put more enthusiasm into her actions.

"No seriously, the door opened." said Naruto trying to pull out.

Trying being the right word as Scathach had locked her legs to be around Naruto's waist. Holding him in place.

"Hey Scathach-chan. I just popped by because I wanted to see how our nephew was doing. He's not outside training so I was wonder..." said a woman opening the door to find the scene before her.

Scathach paled at what was happening. Naruto spoke the truth about someone in the house. But she was lost in desire to even care. And now the secret they had was now revealed. What was going to happen?

"Down stairs. Now." scolded the woman as she slammed the door to the bedroom.

 **5 minutes later.**

"So, care to tell me as to why you were having heated sex with our nephew?" asked the woman as she crossed her arms over her DD-Cup breasts.

Naruto, while he sat there, couldn't help but admit this woman had one hell of a good figure on her. If not better than Scathach's. Her body was so perfect any woman would kill to have. An atheltic build that was cury and very much like an hourglass. Her long white hair reached her knees and she wore a white kimono on her form fitting body. Her eyes were a brilliant colour of silver and she even had a heart shaped face. She was absolutely stunning.

"Well..." started Scathach looking away.

"Tell me!" snapped the woman.

"We didn't plan on it, Kami-chan. But I guess I was in the wrong. He is our nephew. So I should be punished for it." said Scathach.

"So while he was here. You gained strong feelings for him and soon enough had him in bed and were riding him like a horse." snarled Kami as she moved her hands to be on her hips as she leaned forward, giving Naruto a clear view of her ample bust.

"Well, he certainly has a rod like one." blushed Scathach as she looked away, only to be grabbed by her sister.

"Don't be snippy with me sister. You know the repercussions of having sex with one of our own." said Kami.

"Ever since that law you made to not have sex with our own blood, it was because you felt it was wrong." snapped Scathach shooting a look to her sister.

"Because it was wrong!" snapped Kami.

"But you do know mother and father were cousins actually. So you can't come with that shit about this being wrong, because even our own parents did it!" shot back Scathach.

"Yes they did do it. But still, incest should never be done in the world. It just must never be done." stated Kami.

"But either way, Naru-chan and I love one another. So what if he is my nephew and me his aunt. This is real love. This is special. I don't care what he does to me. As long as he can satisfy me, I'm alright." said Scathach taking Naruto's hand and placing it on her breast.

She moaned as Naruto squeezed it. He then got up and moved to be behind her and licked her neck, electing a moan of pleasure from her lips. Looking to the eyes of Kami, he smiled to her as he began to knead Scathach's breast more.

"I love her. She loves me. Must I say anymore? This love pushes past family love. And it's ours." said Naruto with Scathach agreeing with him.

"Fine. But I'm gonna be staying here until I decide to go back." said Kami huffing as she sat down at the dining room.

"And no funny business while I'm here." she added making the two lovers sigh.

Walking out the house as they walked along in the forest area, Scathach sighed while Naruto wrapped his hands around his head as he looked up.

"Man she sure can be pest." said Scathach.

"How?" asked Naruto looking to her.

"Ever since we found out that our parents were cousins, she hated the incest idea. She still does even though the people she made performed the act over and over again." replied Scathach.

"Yeah, you mentioned you had parents. What were they like?" asked Naruto.

"They were both Primordials. In the days where there was darkness and void, 5 Primordial Gods existed. They set out to seek a place where they could create their own worlds. But for two of them, they fell in love. The Primordials were all cousins of each other and didn't care about anything. But one day, the two became lovers and she gave birth to 3 children. Myself, Kami and your mother. They created a world where we could rule over. But there was a serious bout between the three of us. One world and three rulers didn't sit right with us. So in a way to have us not fight each other. We devised a truce. Kami would rule over Heaven, a world she created herself. I would rule over a relm I too created that would house the souls of the dead which would one day pass into the next life. And your mother ruled over the relm of the demon. Which she too created. We acted in our own ways and realised there was a balance. With the birth of you, we agreed to watch over you. That is our story." said Scathach.

Naruto brought her into an embrace. Scathach stood there as she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her close.

"I don't care what happens to us. As long as I can continue to love you. I am okay." said Naruto into her ear.

Scathach closed her eyes as she leaned into him and pushed her body against his. She leaned her head against his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'd love to stay with you as well." she said.

Her eyes snapped open as she soon felt a buldge in Naruto's pants. Breaking from the hug she looked down and smiled like the seductress she was. Naruto's groin area was very much buldging showing off the larger than average tent.

"Looks like someone got hard from his aunt." she said as she ran her finger along the enlarged area electing moan from him.

"What can I say. You have one hell of a body." said Naruto.

"Well then take off those pants. I've give you some release." she purred to Naruto while pushing him against a tree.

 **Lemon.**

Dropping his pants as fast as he could, he watched as Scathach removed her suit and dropped to her knees. Slowly stroking him she looked lustfully into his eyes. Looking back to his tool she took his cock into her breasts, sandwiching them between her mounds. Naruto groaned as he shot his head back as received the best titfuck of his life.

Scathach smiled at his actions. It was nice to know that she could give it to Naruto like this. Seeing the head pop out every time, she took the head into her mouth as she traced her tongue of the head. Naruto's groans grew more and more as Scathach worked her magic on his member. He had always wanted to do a titfuck, and now he had just gotten his wish.

"Oh fuck." was the only warning he gave as his shot exploaded into her hungry mouth.

Moaning as she lapped up his hot milk, she pulled back with the cock popping out.

"So good." she purred as she slowly got up.

"Then let me give you your reward." said Naruto as he pulled her up and slammed her back first onto the tree.

Scathach moaned from being pushed roughly against the tree like that, but she soon moaned ever louder as Naruto pulled up her left leg and inserted his cock into her waiting cunt.

Moving in and out of her with such strong vigor, Scatach clawed at his back as she moaned even louder and this only grew as Naruto continued to thrust into her more and more.

"Yes. YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME YOU DIRTY BOY! FUCK YOU SLUTTY AUNT! MAKE HER ONLY HUNGRY AFTER YOUR CUM! MAKE HER YOUR CUMDUMP!" she howled as Naruto grunted as he continued to thrust.

"Here it comes Scathach-chan." he said as he continued to thrust.

"Inside me. Cum inside me. I want to feel that cum of yours inside. Give me your hot seed." she moaned.

With one final thrust, Naruto groaned while Scathach howled in pleasure as her walls and insides white with cum.

Pulling out of her as she breathed in the scent of their sex, she pushed him to the floor and hovered her ass over his cock.

"Never tried this before. But nothing ventured nothing gained." she said sexily as Naruto chuckled.

"True that." he said huskily.

Scathach lined up her ass hole with Naruto's head. And slowly made her way down on him. Biting her bottom lip as the head pushed past the hole, she shot her eyes wide as she found him to only be half way in.

"Man, I forgot just how big you were." she said with a slight giggle.

"You just got used to me fucking you in the pussy." said Naruto.

"I did actually." said Scathach as she finally sheathed him inside her.

Starting out small as she rested her hands on his shoulders for leverage she moaned softly but that grew along with her movements. She soon was howling in pleasure as Naruto slammed his hands onto her waist. Her breasts shooting up and down as she bounced on his lap was a sight he'd always have locked in his mind.

"Yes. Yes. It feels so good. Don't stop. Don't stop you dirty war." moaned Scathach as she continued to fuck him.

But just as Naruto could even climax again, a foot slammed on the ground.

Looking to who it was they paled onace again as Kami stood there with her arms crossed and her foot tapping on the ground.

"I should've known. I should never have let you leave my eyes. I'm locking you in your room Scathach. For your own good." said Kami with Scathach wailing at how unfair her sister was.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto and Scathach have been found having sex by Kami. Scathach's sister. But with Kami not accepting the fact that Scathach has an incestous sexual relationship with their nephew. They have been told to not do it anymore.**

 **And now they have been caught twice. With Scathach now going to be locked in her room, she won't be able to satisfy herself. What will happen is a clear question.**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **Chapter 15.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a brand new chapter to Overlord Of All.**

 **I'm seriously gonna be straight with all of you. As you know, RWBNY is still a brand new fanfic to be released by myself. And with that, there is a tremendous amount of space I can use to make RWBNY my ambition and dream. To create the perfect fanfic.**

 **A total of 5 minds went into the creation of that fanfic. But all pulled out except for me. Those 5 minds are people and not the voices in my head that I've managed to tame.**

 **So in order for my dream to continue becoming and growing strong what do I do? I ask around for advice. After all, when I get rto a powerful level, new people will come to me one day and ask for advice, so that was my plan, ask for advice and then give my own advice. That type of thing.**

 **So I set out and began to ask. Dragoon Of Darkness, my mentor gave me very good advice. I see him as my mentor and someone who I want to aspire to be like. He gave me very good advice. whatt surprised me the most was that even though I was only starting out as a very small fish in this extremely big pond, while he was pretty popular already, he gave me the time of day to pass knowledge onto me. But then that came down when I asked another guy and he shut the door straight in my face and said that dream will never happen as I'm not even worth having my books being read.**

 **Whoever you are Anonymous guy. FUCK YOU! AND BURN IN HELL!**

 **Now that that is cleared.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter for Overlord Of All.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 15.

For most of the time, or should we say all of it. Scathach was not the same seeing that Kami had done what she did. She was constantly in a mood and would brush off, rather aggressively, conversations Naruto would strike up. This was not on. Naruto missed the old Scathach, the one who acted naughty and would dress up for their 'sessions'.

The memory of their last 'session' still burned strong within Naruto's mind. She dressed up in a cat maid outfit and then for some unknown reasons, when she took it off she was in a hot bunny girl suit.

Ho that night neither of them got a wink of sleep as both of them were terribly aroused. Both called it in with the training of Naruto as they slept for more than a full day.

And now that they were caught like that. Kami kept a hawk's eye zeroed in on them. And with Kami saying she'd be staying until SHE thought she could leave, spelt even worse punishment for them both. Some nights Naruto would wake up and just frown while feeling the space next to him, not see either the sleeping face or the turned back of Scathach. He sure missed that the most.

Naruto right now was training in the garden outside the house while Scathach watched from the window. A frown plastered on her face as she glarred at her sister for ruining such a glorious bond between them. She had to admit it was wrong, but it just happened. And it felt too good to pass up.

Naruto right now was trying to create a brand new ability to use with his Celestial Force. But right now it wasn't even working. He was trying to use the same concept with his Thunderous Hell but for more of a different style of attack.

He had been trying for 2 days, and everytime it would end up badly for him as he kept having the spell blow up in his face, lierally. Having yet another explosion go off and Naruto landing on his ass, he hissed in frustration as he slammed his fistt onto the ground.

"Dammit! FUCKING HELL! Why won't it work!" growled Naruto as he ripped off the eye patch and opened his eye with red mist flowing off his body as his rage surged to greater heights.

"Calm down. No use crying over it just find a new spell to create." said Kami making her way to him only to be stopped by Enishi.

"Rather not." he said looking to his son with a blank expression. "He needs to let it out."

"But if he does that, then he'd very much destroy this entire area. Demigods hold one thing above us gods ourselves. They hold a strong sense of humanity. And have better feel over their godly powers. But even that is a weakness." replied Kami.

And pretty soon, the sky became full white as grey clouds gathered in a violent hurricane effect around them as Naruto's jacket turned a scarlet red with his hair going snow white.

 **"This was all your fault, Kami-san."** growled Naruto as he turned to glare at his second aunt.

"How is this my fault?" she spat.

 **"I was making good progress. And then you can along and ruined the relationship I had with Scathach-chan. She was the one who was helping me. Believe it or not, when we were having sex, she was pushing her power into me. The first time sealed the deal. Nothing happened there. But the second time we had sex, she began pushing her power into me. I can't accept power outside the body. It can only be internal. Be it through kissing or sex. It just so happened the method we chose was sex. Her power was revitalising me. You stole that from me."** spat Naruto as he raised his hands as a circle appeared on the floor with the sky darkneing.

The circle on the outside had hieroglyphs that rotated while a triangle with circle in the middle appeared much like an eye with what looked like eyes appeared on the edges of the triangle in the circle. ( **A.N.** Infernal Wrath from Fable: The Lost Chapters).

Scathach zoomed down the stairs and stopperd just infront of Enishi and her sister. Her eyes glued onto Naruto as he got ready to attack.

"You owe me for this, Nee-san." she spat as she began to gather up power while her lance appeared in her hands.

Pointing the tip at Naruto she made a single ram hand sign with her left hand and out the ground, zombie like hands shot out and grabbed onto Naruto disrupting the spell and locking him in place. Naruto howled and writhed in hatred at being trapped like this. Spotting Scathach move to him, he opened his mouth and shouted.

A stream of red energy lept from his lips and destroyed part of the house. Scathach dodged this of course and soon she had wrapped her arms around him. slowly stroking his head. While Naruto woke up to his senses.

"Sca...Thach." he said as the sky cleared up.

"It's okay my love. I'm here and will never let anything happen to you." she said as he turned back to normal and collapsed into her arms.

Kami stood there, taken back by what came out her sister's mouth. She thought Scathach was just using Naruto as a toy and what not. And while she admitted the whole Aunt Nephew thing was gross, she couldn't help but be reminded what their mother said. She said those exact words to them when they had a nightmare. ( **A.N.** Even gods have nightmares in my fanfic).

And those exact words were said to them. Kami soon found herself shedding a tear of sadness as she pictured herself and her mother in Scathach's and Naruto's place. Walking over to them she knelt down to her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm terribly sorry for destroying this. It is still wrong but now I see that it was something I shouldn't have done. you can be together with one another. I'm going home." she said as she vanished from sight.

"Naruto-kun. We can finally be together. And I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder. I shouldn't have done that." she said as she brushed his hair and found some snow white strands in his hair.

"I am not even gonna ask why. Just have him ready for his training tomorrow." said Enishi as he too vanished to return to his plain of existance in the Land Of The Dead.

 **Several hours later.**

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto found himself in a bedroom. But not his bedroom but rather Scathach's bedroom.

Soon enough his senses kicked in and he saw a rather large buldge under the covers in his groin region and a rather wonderous feeling. Wait, what the hell was going on?

Snapping the covers away, he was given the wonderous view of seeing Scathach, her headed moving up and down as she sucked him off like a lolipop.

"Ah, it's about time you woke up." she chimed as she smiled seductively to him.

"As much as how I'd love waking up like this, but you shouldn't be in here. I mean Kami-san-"

"Realised she was in the wrong. And she has allowed our relationship. Which means we can be together again." she purred as she moved to be on his chest and snuggled into his chest.

"So, this is very much new." said Naruto as he wrapped his arms around her.

"That it is. Now I think some celebration sex is in order." purred Scathach as Naruto grabbed her cheeks and kissed her.

"Then let's get to it." he said as they commenced some long needed sex.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has gained a power that is pretty powerful. Yes I copied Infernal Wrath from Fable: The Lost Chapters. Anyone who has played that game must agree that those powers are amazing. Sure they take up some time to charge up. But man it is worth it.**

 **And yes Naruto will gain Divine Fury as well. As well, Kami has realised what she has done and has agreed to let the relationship of Naruto and Scathach be free.**

 **Chapter 16.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto and Scathach had gotten back together and now Kami has accepted the dark secret the two of them share.**

 **Naruto and Scathach can now be together again and now the two of them can remain as such. As well, as you noticed in the last chapter, Naruto was calling on Infernal Wrath from Fable: The Lost Chapters.**

 **He will also gain Divine Fury as the good counterpart to Infernal Wrath.**

 **But with his training coming to a close, he needs to return to the living.**

 **Don't stress about anyhing. Scathach will accompany and live with him in the living world. But her power can only be called on once a day. Sorry, but for those of you who like the idea of Scathach running around with her power flaring off everywhere. A ballance needs to be held in place.**

 **But still, that balance is being threatened with a war happening soon.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 16.

It had finally come down to this moment. The moment where all of Naruto's training would pay off. His father had put together a series of tests with him as the boss fight at the end.

The challenge was to gather items from all over The Land Of The Dead in a set time limit. Enemies would be placed in thanks to the help of Kami and some Angels.

There were three items he had to collect. The first a key from the first level, the second was a scroll from the 5th floor. And the final one was a sword. Not just any sword. Yamato. His father's sword given to him. Placed on the 6th floor.

We now find him waiting to head off. Thanks to the training as well from his father, he could now use his Celestial Force to make his body fly. He was told he could gain wings, but he didn't know how long that would take.

His mother and aunt also came to see the glorious day. The day Naruto would finally be able to officially become their champion fighter. After all, that was what the Overlord was. Their champion fighter. Of course they gave him the best toys. But when it came to him doing what ever he wanted. They'd turn a blind eye. Besides. See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil right?

"Now sochi. This will be your final test. You've already showed just how powerful you really are. But finding the items, you are forbidden from using your Infernal Wrath or Divine Fury. Or your Hell Trigger. Don't worry about your Seraph State. That power will not surface as myself, your mother, Scathach and Kami have placed a seal on you to keep that wretched power at bay." said Enishi.

"Got it. But I can use it when I fight you?" asked Naruto with Enishi nodding his head.

"Yes. You may." he said as Naruto got ready.

"Do your best. And ensure you don't die in here. Be a pain for me to not see how strong my own son is now." said Enishi.

"Ready?" asked Kami raising her hand.

"Set." stated Yami now raising her hand.

"GO!" shourted Scathach with Naruto blasting into a sprint to the floor gate.

The speed Naruto went at, left an after image of him at the start line.

"Just how powerful has our son become?" asked Yami sitting down along with her sisters and husband.

"Enough to gain the recognistion of Overlord." said Enishi looking to his wife.

Naruto was right now having a blast. He knew he needed to gain some form of weaponry to use against his father. But his power was also quie strong. No, when it comes down to the wire he'd need to get up close and personal. So Yamato was his first priority right now.

Reaching the place he found the place to be extremely cold. Dropping down he began to crawl very carefully. One thing Naruto learnt was that Angels had wings. Meaning they could stay in the air for a long time. Unlike him. Spotting an Angel flying over Naruto got out of sight. The place was littered with ice crystals and he had a very strong way of getting to that sword.

Finally making it to Yamato, he pulled it out and unsheathed it.

"O!" he shouted gaining their attention.

"Got what I want." he said holding up the scabbard of Yamato.

"Well done young Overlord. We will not attack as you have aquired the object we were meant to guard." said an Angel as they flew away.

"Too easy." said Naruto sheathing Yamato and walking off.

 **Much later.**

For an entire of 2 hours. Naruto landed back at the home he and Scathach shared together and found them drinking some tea. Scathach, Kami and Yami all got up while Enishi slowly put his tea down.

"Quicker than what I expected. But still a little slow." he said as Naruto threw the scroll and key onto the table.

"I've dreamed of this moment for a long time." said Naruto slowly drawing Yamato.

"The day I get to surpass you."

"Then, come at me with the inttention to kill." said Enishi as he shot off at Naruto.

Naruto didn'tt even see it as his father grabbed his head with his thumb and middle finger resting at his temples.

"Electrocute." stated Enishi.

Naruto's body was covered in a brilliant blast of lightning as they burned into his temples and seeped into his own body. But he had to think fast. If not the lightning would kill him.

Fighting the power surging through his body, he reached the eye patch and pulled it off. Opening it, Enishi jumped back as a blast of powerful Blaze Power shot past his head.

Naruto rubbed the sides of his head as he looked his father in the eye.

"Too close." said Naruto.

"Come at me with the intent to kill." said Enishi with Naruto's power going into a feral rage with red mist slowly flowing off him.

Breaking full on into a sprint, Naruto was caught by his father and sent into a wall of the house.

"You're thinking again. What did I say? In a fight, thinking will help when choosing a tactic of approach. But not when you're facing your enemy." said Enishi.

Geting up from the rubble. Naruto spat out a bit of blood as he channeled his Blaze Power into Yamato and got ready to strike again. But he was stopped when Enishi appeared before him.

"Too slow." said Enishi as he grabbed Yamato and kicked Naruto away.

Naruto skidded along the water but soon fell in when the force of the kick stopped.

Sinking into the water, Naruto thought. Don't think in a fight. More try and attack by out maneuvering your opponent. But with all these things, Naruto had to think. Enishi had bee in many a fights than he has. He has more experience in these things not him.

But as he began to cook up a master plan, right above him, a fissure of his Celestial self appeared before him.

"You've been looking at this all wrong. don't just out smart your opponent, but out maneauver him." replied the fissure.

"I get that. But he knows more of this than I do." replied Naruto through his mind.

"You hold more power than anyone ever could dream of. You chose not to trust it but use it without any faith in what it could do. Draw on your inner strength. Feel the power you never had." said the fissure as tribal tattoos surged all over Naruto's skin and glowed a bright neon blue colour along with his eyes.

Enishi stood at the shoreline, watching as the blue glow under water became intense. Smiling at this he readied Yamato.

Bursting out the water emerged his son. But he was more different than last time. Enishi smiled even more seeing that his son had finally unlocked the final stage of his power. Heaven Trigger. A physical manefestation of his Angelic nature. neon blue see through wings rested on his back as he glanced at his father.

"Finally, you have it. Your Angelic form." said Enishi as Naruto surged forth at his father, ready to strike.

Enishi just smiled as his son zeroed in on him.

"I surrender." he said as Naruto came to a grinding halt.

"What?" he asked as Enishi grabbed Yamato's scabbard and sheathed the weapon.

"The true goal of this test was for you to unlock the final stage of your powers. For you to surpass me. I never got to unlock my Heaven Trigger. So you have surpassed me. I'm proud of you son." said Enishi handing the blade to Naruto.

"But will I ever be able to use it again?" asked Naruto with his returning to normal apart from a tribal tattoo staying on his shoulder being that of a circle like square.

"Your Hevean Trigger works exactly the same as your Hell Trigger. No need to worry." said Enishi with Naruto thanking his father for everything he has done.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has finally unlocked his full potential regarding his Celestial Force. The final stage of his powers. Heaven Trigger. The equal, 'good' half of his Hell Trigger, focusing more on his Celestial Force and not his Blaze Power.**

 **As well, he gains wings and can fly. The wings will also eventually grow to be pure white wings whenever he transforms.**

 **Chapter 17.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So just a quick heads up regarding my other fanfic RWBNY. I understand and know that I stated that I'd be keeping the poll open for 4 weeks. But seeing that the way I've been constructing the fanfic in general. It had to be done in order to keep the jounrey of the fanfic and my poll balanced. Anyway.**

 **This is the new chapter for Overlord Of All. So the last place we left off was where Naruto had finally gained control of his Angelic physical manefestation. Heaven Trigger. Now with his training completed. Naruto will be returning back to the land of the living.**

 **As well, Scathach will be joining him to the surface to live with him. But her duty of being the Shinigami will not change, so she will in a sense have a job away from home where she has to reap the souls of those who died.**

 **As well, just to be on the safe side. I am ready for the hate mail coming from this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 17.

The day had finally come where Naruto was finally going back home. But Kami, his mother and father wanted him to see his surprise. It was located in his house when he would get back.

Thanking them for all that they have done, Naruto along with Scathach left the Land Of The Dead and instantly they were outside the gates of Konoha. Walking into the gates he payed no attention to anyone who sent him glares or the whispers on how he roped in such a glorious sight being Scathach before them.

Naruto meerly shook his head as he continued his way to his home. Making it to the gates, Naruto pushed them open and escorted his aunt/lover to the front door.

Once there he found Zest busy humming to herself as she sweeped the floor as her back was turned to them. Looking over to spot a Brown walking into the room as it chased a rat, he stopped and took one look at its master.

Placing a finger on his mouth, Naruto instructed the Minion to be quiet about what he was going to do. The Minion nodded its head as Naruto snuck over to Zest. Once he was close, he grabbed her waist and kissed her neck. no one could ever sneak up on her. Sasuke tried but failed miserably when he was kicked so hard the one wall had to be replaced. He didn't even get ten feet of her.

Zest leaned into the embrace of the man whom had stolen her heart away. The man who she met when he was in the Underworld learning of his Hellish powers. She really had to thank Yami for allowing her the oppotunity to be the mistress to the new Overlord. But she wasn't in it for the title, unlike other back stabbing sluts. She was in it becauseshe truly loved Naruto.

"Hi Naruto-sama." she cooed as she looked over to her and received a kiss from him.

"Hi Zest-chan. How have you been?" asked Naruto.

"Been doing well. We have been keeping your house in top condition. And we have even had a few new surprises." she stated with Naruto arching an eyebrow.

"Oh? I like what?" asked Naruto.

"Well, we've just had Kami hand over some armor that only the Overlord can use. It has been said that the power of that armor adds a bonus for what your overall power can do. So it adds a damage bonus to your spells and weapons." said Zest.

"That sounds amazing. Where was it put?" asked Naruto with Zest giving a bit of a giggle.

"Well, in your room of course Naruto-sama." said Zest with Naruto giving her a kiss on the lips and making his way to the second floor with Scathach taking a room on the second floor.

But when Naruto made his way to his room he heard the sounds of moaning the inside. Pushing Yamato out slightly with his thumb he placed his hand on the door knob and slowly turned it. Slowly pushing the door open he was awarded with the sight of Kuroka on his bed. Her clothing hiked up while the top part of it was pulled down to reveal her brilliant mounds as she played with herself.

"Oh Naruto-sama. Right there. Yes. Just like that." she moaned as she continued to finger herself as she ran her slender fingers over her breasts.

"No. Not there. Oh, that feels so good. Keep doing that." she said as her back arched up.

"Oh Naruto-sama. I'm...close." she said as her breathing became erratic.

"I'm cumming!" she climaxed in a scream of pleasure and ecstasy.

"Had fun on my bed?" asked Naruto causing her to snap her head to him.

"Oh. N-Naruto-s-sama. I-I'm sorry. I-I d-didn't mean t-to." she said trying to hide her features only to watch Naruto close the door and lock it before making his way over to her.

"N-Naruto-sama?" she asked only to be kissed on the lips by him.

 **Lemon.**

Taken back at first but soon wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him onto the bed with her below him as she shot her tongue deep into his mouth. Naruto's hands never remained still as he kneaded her breast with his left hand while his other went to her nethers and inserted two fingers into her wet snatch.

"Oh, Naruto-sama. That feels so good." she said breaking the kiss.

"Glad you think so. Cause there's more where that came from." said Naruto as he made his way downstairs and draped a long lick over her lower lips.

"Oh. Yessss." purred Kuroka as she arched her back.

This was so much better than her doing it herself. Feeling your lover interest begin turning you into a lover was something extrordinary. The feeling of sheer bliss he was giving her was somehing incredible. And she may even become addicted to this new sensation.

But when Naruto inserted his tongue into her, she pulled his head in deeper as a gasp of pleasure lept from her lips. Naruto had successfully taken her to a whole new level of pleasure that she herself never thought was even possible. Yup. It was confirmed, she was now addicted to this. This one moment was all she needed to be over the moon.

"I'm cumming!" she howled out loud as Naruto opened his mouth to welcome his reward.

Swallowing it all, he lapped up the remains of her as he gave her lower lips one final lick before making his way back up to her.

"How about we go to the main course." said Naruto removing his shirt while Kuroka went to work on getting his pants off.

"I agree." said Kuroka getting his pants finally off.

Lining his rock hard member up with her waiting pussy, he soon felt Kuroka brace herself as he pushed the head in. Kuroka bit her bottom lip as he continued to push it in. He wasn't even haflway in and Kuroka felt that he'd soon slipt her in two from the size he had.

Hitting a barrier he gazed into her eyes. Kuroka knew what was to come next. So giving him a subtle nod, he pushed past the barrier as he pressed his lips against hers. Stifling a pained hiss that would've came from her lips.

After a few minutes, Naruto broke the kiss and looked at her face as it soon flushed a deep red.

"Kuroka-chan. Are you okay?" asked Naruto as Kuroka wiped away some tears that fell from her face.

"Yeah. It just warms me so much that we're now lovers." said Kuroka as Naruto gave her another kiss and soon began to slide in and out of her.

Kuroka pulled Naruto's head into her cleavage as she soon began to moan louder and louder as Naruto picked up his pace with every thrust he gave. It didn't take long as she was now screaming his name as he plowed her non stop.

"Yeah. That's it my love. Harder. Faster. Give me your seed. Give me your child. Impregnate me." she howled as Naruto drove it home.

"Kuroka-chan. I'm gonna..." he trailed unable to form a sentance as his mind blanked from the pleasure.

"It's okay. Inside me. Cum inside me. give you your child." she said.

And wirth a final thrust, Naruto released everything he had into her waiting womb. Kuroka howled in pleasure as she dug her nails into his back from being filled up from his cum.

 **Lemon end.**

Pulling out of her as he also got off her, Kuroka let out a sigh of contentness. Knowing perfectly well that she was very much pregnant after that. After all, she was in mating season and she had done everything she could to keep herself pure for him to take. And now that she was his, she would be by his side regardless.

"Thank you for that my love." said Kuroka as she sat up while Naruto went over to his cloest and saw his Overlord armor that Kami gave him. ( **A.N.** Daedric Armor. Not the Overlord Armor you're given. Daedric Armor doesn't have the helmet).

"You're most very welcome." said Naruto as he put on the armor.

It was very fitting, it felt like it was meant for him. Grabbing his trench coat he threw it over and holstered his two pitsols.

"Now you look like an Overlord." said Kuroka licking her lips.

"I thought I was one already." said Narurto sarcasticly.

"You've always been one. Just was a case of showing it to your enemies." said Kuroka climbing out the bed and wrapping her body with the blankets.

 **Later that night.**

Having everyone that knew Naruto, they partied away and enjoyed themselves. Zest helped out with handing out drinks to people who knew of Naruto's secret and also his destiny of becoming the next Overlord. But the truth of the story was that the rerason why the Overlord was chosen a random was because the one Overlord was killed before he could sire a new heir to the throne. The line was broken. The Overlords before Naruto had many mistresses. But they themselves never bore a child for the Overlord. So again, the line was broken yet again. So they chose to do a random draw. And it just so happened to land on Naruto, the first Demigod to exist in the world. Hopefully the Overlord bloodline could be restored to what it was.

But as Naruto spoke to some of his friends, he searched through the crowd. He was aiming on announcing the fact that he was going to marry Kushina to ensure she was happy. Sure an Overlord's duty was to go in a smite things, but not all the time. So when he wasn't butchering someone, or he wasn't smashing someone's skull in against a rock, he'd be giving everything he could, to ensure she was happy. Kushina had had a very hard life growing up and he just didn't want her to suffer. In fact he didn't want ant of his lovers to suffer.

But still, no sign of Kushina. Excusing himself from the party he went to go and look for her in the streets of Konoha. Hopefully she was okay.

 **Kushina. 30 minutes ago.**

Kushina had caught wind that Naruto was back in the village after his training trip and was organising a party for his return home. Getting a dress ready for the party she grabbed hold of a deep red dress that was almost scarlet in colour and matching shoes. She had plated her hair to be draping over the right side of her shoulder. With her looking brearth taking she made her way to the party only to be stopped by Sasuke when she passed the Uchiha estates.

He had asked her to come in as a way to say sorry for what he did to her and how he tried to force himself onto her. And they way he could see this through, was to have some tea with her. Looking at the time, she saw she had about 15 minutes left before the party began. Agreeing to it she went inside and had some tea with him.

 **Now.**

Naruto was seriously worried right now. Having the woman you love not at your party was a sure way of raising red flags in his opinion. Making his way past the Uchiha estates he soon heard two voices from inside. Thinking it was nothing he walked off. But stopped when he heard the one say Kushina's name.

Sneaking inside the estate, he made his way to he room they were in. Thanks to his demonic senses, his nose was extremely strong. Rivaling that of the Inuzuka.

Making his way to the second floor he peered into the room the scent was coming from and found the one thing he dreaded. Kushina was in the very sam bed, as Sasuke. Their clothes thrown about the room while a naked Kushina lay next to an equally naked Sasuke.

"So, am I as good as Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"I can't tell. He and i never did it. But even if we did, he'd never match you." said Kushina as Sasuke got ontop of her.

"Ready for another round?" he asked as Kushina wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Fuck me like the whore I am." she replied.

Naruto's heart was utterly crushed right there. Ripped from his chestt and torn into a million pieces as he left the estates as Sasuke drove into Kushina while she howled in pleasure from being filled by him.

She stated that she wanted Naruto. NARUTO! To ber her first. But seeing her in the same bed and then go for another round of sex with Sasuke like that was something that really destroyed his heart. No longer was the heart that was pure and calm. It was turned to stone and had no longer continued to beat for happiness. The Naruto who was happy and cheery. That was now replaced with a stone cold expression that was as cold as a grave.

 **And scene.**

 **So now, I am very much prepared for the hate mail that is to come. But I did warn you that there will be a betrayal chapter. Well, if you look at it the one way, it is in a sense, a betrayal.**

 **But don't worry. It will be explained as to what happened.**

 **Chapter 18.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So, the last chapter was. Yeah. I did warn you all that there will be a betrayal type theme in this fanfic. But some of you smart asses out there have been P. M. ing me like hell, stating that I should not have done that and how I'm so worthless and whatever.**

 **One thing I have to say to you idiots out there. I WARNED YOU! In the one chapter, I stated there, it will have some betrayal like stuff in it. So just shut up, sit down and calm down before you pop a blood vessel.**

 **And I stated in the previous chapt...**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **Arufal here. Sorry about that. He's been like this ever since an anonymous jack ass sent him one that he'll come and ensure he never writes again and how he's a worthless writer. I know BlackSpirit101 longer than anyone out there apart from his family. I've been in his body for 11 years. So I know what gets him mad. And trust me, this has gotten him very mad.**

 **So here is the new chapter brought to you by me seeing that BlackSpirit101 needs to calm down.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: BlackSpirit101 owns nothing.**

Chapter 18.

Waking up the next morning with a slight headache, Kushina fluttered her eyes open as the sounds of birds chirped in the trees while the cool breeze flowed about outside.

It was a beautiful morning yet again. sleep still present to her she soon felt a body next to her. Thinking on who it was, she snuggled into the body. She soon realised that she was stark naked and slightly chilly from the draft of the room she was in.

Smiling internaly she smiled as she snugglerd further, feeling the man she was in bed with, her slender fingers ran up his body, but when they reached his groin, she smirked seductively as she gave the tool and quick jerk. The sound that followed afterward snapped her out of her musing.

The voice sounded to be that of a boy. Naruto's voice had changed to be that of a deep man's voice. Snapping herself to be fully awake, she soon found a mop of black hair that was in the form of a duck butt.

Naruto's hair was black, yes, but Naruto's was more longer and more tame. Oh shit.

"Are you that desperate for another round?" came the voice of the man she dreaded.

"What have you done?" she hissed as she shot out of the bed and covered herself with the blankets.

But as she shivered from the undisguised infidelity she had just commited she soon felt something sticky between her thighs. Oh fuck. What had she done? Looking to the tea cups on the bed side tables, she took the one and dipped her finger in it. Licking her finger she realised she had been drugged. But she didn't even realize it at the time, nor did she pick it up.

"A powerful aphrodisiac that is both odorless and tasteless. And you downed that thing like it was no tomorrow." said Sasuke in a cocky voice.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" spat Kushina now seething with rage.

"Me? What about you? All those positions you asked me to do? Man alive, best sex of my life. Best part of it was that you told me you and that dobe never did _it._ Imagine that. I stole your virginity. Not him." cackled Sasuke while Kushina dropped to the floor while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh Naruto-kun. What have I done?" she sobbed.

"Oh suck it up. You should be proud that you are with me. I can be more better than that idiot." said Sasuke.

 _'Maybe he didn't see it. Maybe I can act like nothing happened.'_ thought Kushina as she got up.

"Sasuke. This was over the moment it started." she spat as she got dressed and stormed out the building with Sasuke still laying there in the bed.

"She'll be back. I know that much." he chuckled as he too got dressed for the day.

As Kushina stormed through the streets of Konoha, she soon took notice of a man standing on the head of the Forth Hokage. His body covered in a very sinister looking armor. A trench coat that was black and cut up at the sleeves while a hood was pulled over his head. But Kushina could see whatt looked to be a demonic red eye that gave her a very uneasy feeling about it. The eye that gazed upon her was as if it was peering into her very soul. But in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Getting over the feeling of dread she marched to the gae just as the last of the guests were leaving. Zest spotted Kushina and gave her a scold and a look of disgust before slamming the door with a sound being heard which signaled the door was locked.

Kushina bolted to thye door and banged on it repeatedly.

"Zest-chan. Please let me in." she asked.

"Go away." snapped Zest in a venomous tone.

"Is Naruto-kun home?" she asked only to hear the door click.

Stepping back as the door opened, she was soon awarded with one hell of a left hook to her jaw as she was sent tumbling back while Zest stood there extremely mad as she held up her fist.

"Fuck off. And no, he's not home. So just fuck off." she barked as she slammed the door again.

Getting up from the dirt and rubbing her cheek where Zest clipped her, she made her way around the village to find Naruto. Zest acted like a total bitch like she was unwelcome in the house when she was once treated like a friend and sex friend as well. What happened?

Rounding a corner she saw Anko sitting at her dango store eating some of her dango. But when Kushina sat down next to her, she snorted and continued to eat. This was now getting weird.

"What's going on?" demanded Kushina looking to Anko.

"How could you do that?" asked Anko swallowing doown her dango.

"What do you mean?" querried Kushina.

"Naruto-kun." was all Anko said before biting another off.

"Don't tell me..." said Kushina as Anko slowly noded her head.

"How could you betray his love like that? Was he not enough for you that you had to go get laid, and lose your virginity nontheless, to another man. And if I remember well, you said that you'll give Naruto-kun your first time." said Anko with disgust in her voice.

"How did you know?" asked Kushina.

"Please. I followed Naruto-kun when he went to go look for you. And I followed him to the Uchiha estate. I hid outside as he made his way outside. And trust me, he is very much out for blood. He's no longer that nice guy." said Anko.

"He saw me." said Kushina softly as she hung her head in shame

"And so did I. Word of advice. If you ever get back with him. And that is a big IF. I'd remain faithful. And stay with him all my fucking life. If I was you." spat Anko getting up and walking away, still snacking on her dango.

As she left, tears dropped down from Kushina's eyes as she sobbed slowly from what she had done. Naruto saw her in the bed with Sasuke. Everything. Everything that could've happened. That nice family with him. Little half Demigod children running about. While Naruto ruled the world as the current Overlord and such. Blown out the window. No more could she have that life. No more could she look Naruto in the eyes. No more could she be happy with a man without the gossip on how she spread her legs for another man.

But, she still had to find him. She had to soothe things over with Naruto. She had to show him that she was wronged and tricked. And that she didn't know. She was hoping to have the relationship mended so that she could be back with him. Her in his strong arms again. Oh how good that felt to be in the arms of someone who you can trust.

 **With Sasuke.**

As Sasuke moved around the Uchiha estate he began to think of how the Uchiha clan would be brought back. And not to mention, more powerful than ever. See, it wasn't just an aphrodisiac thatt was added to the tea. It was also a fertility drug. Also odorless and also very powerful. Both those drugs would cripple a High Jounin or ANBU level shinobi. So of course it worked on Kushina like a charm. And it was just a matter of time before she would give birth to his child. And it was just a matter of time before she'd come back to him.

 **Knock knock knock.**

"That was quicker than I thought." said Sasuke as he made his way to the door.

"Hello again Kushina-chan. Did he turn you down?" asked Sasuke only to have a hand grab him by that throat of his together with with what felt like claws from a gauntlet drilling into the sides of his neck. Looking to see who it was, he was horrified to see Naruto there. His hair as white as snow as red veins protruded under his eyes while his eye that was once covered was glarring into his soul.

"Oh no, not Kushina. But a very pissed off boyfriend." spat Naruto as he and Sasuke vanished in a burst of red flames.

 **And scene.**

 **So there you have it. The reason why this has played out like it did. A powerful odorless and tasteless aphrodisiac and fertility drug was introduced into the tea Kushina drank from and now she has given her virginity to the wrong man, and is now pregnant with Sasuke's child.**

 **But now she has begun her search to track down Naruto as try and soothe their relationship. Even though this has caused a massive wedge to be dropped into their relationship.**

 **Can Kushina fix this relationship before it is torn down? Or will it be all for nought?**

 **Find out next week.**

 **As well, more will be revealed so don't worry if it didn't make sense. Relax and wait for the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 19.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 is still trying to calm down. So I'll wrap up.**

 **On behalf of BlackSpirit101, this is Arufal, saying good night, good morning, and good afternoon. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So some good news first.**

 **I have managed to calm down to where I can be back in the saddle where I'm in control of my mind.**

 **I thank Arufal, the one voice in my head for taking over for the previous chapter as I try to cool off. Which didn't really help as DemonSpirit111 was laughing at me for getting so mad like that. Didn't help. Anyone who has been angry like that while someone laughs at you. You tend to get more angry than calming down.**

 **Oh well. But I am now calm and DemonSpirit111 has been placed into a mental cage I created where he will think on what he has done for laughing at me. I told him that I will release him until he has apologised for doing that. So until then, he will be locked up.**

 **In the meantime.**

 **Here is the new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 19.

Kushina was relentless in her search for Naruto. Desperately clinging to the thought of finding him and strightening it all out. Hoping to have this entire thing cleared up and have him accept her apology. But she was aware of the fact that it won't be so straight forward.

But she'd worry about that once she found him. Making it to the hospital, she made her way to Chisato's office and pushed the door open, despite the whispers that had stirred around. Looks like word had spread fast about how Kushina slept with Sasuke. It had been three days since that incident happened and she was hating every second of it.

Hell she even had a few people approach her and ask her to sleep with them. She responded in kind by having their faces slammed either in a building or against the road. The last guy she pummeled, had to carted to hospital for his comment. And that comment is best to be left usaid.

Making it to Chisato's office, she sighed as she raised her hand to knock. But she stopped herself from knocking when she leaned against the door and listened. She heard the sounds of someone kissing someone. Errotic noises echoed through the office. But they soon stopped when Chisato moaned as the sounds of clothes ruffling followed.

"You're pretty good with that mouth of yours Naruto-kun." she purred from inside the office.

"Thanks for the compliment, Chisato-chan. I wish I could continue this. But I have some business to attend to." said Naruto as the sounds of flames being generated rung in the air.

"I understand. Just don't be late this time." purred Chisato as a chuckle was heard.

"Promise." said Naruto as the sounds of wind blasted through the room.

Throwing the door open, Kushina found a haze of embers that vanished along with Chisato who just sat down at her desk and fixed up her lab coat. Looking to the woman who barged through the door, she gave a slight frown as she went back to her work.

"Naruto-kun." called Kushina.

"Left." was all Chisato said as she went back to her work.

"I need to speak with him." said Kushina.

"And how do you plan on doing that when you tore his heart out? Making him gain a heart of stone." said Chisao, her eye sight never breaking from her work.

"I need to tell him I'm sorry. That I never meant to break his heart. Do you know where he's gone?" asked Kushina.

"He's in the Underworld. Sasuke is there as well, being tortured and tormented." replied Chisato making Kushina pale at her statement.

"How the hell am I going to get to the Underworld? I'm not a demon, nor dead, nor a Demigod." said Kushina worried that she may not get to talk to Naruto.

"Do you truly wish to speak to him that badly?" querried Chisato putting her pen down.

"I do. Please." begged Kushina getting down into a bow.

"*Sigh* I'll ask Yami-sama to help you out. But trust me. It will be the last time." said CHisato with Kushina thanking her and leaving the hospital.

In a burst of flames, Yami was seen walking from the vortex and sitting on the edge of the desk.

"So, how did you and my son begin this relationship?" asked Yami grabbing one of the pens and playing with it.

"It was after the party. And it was after his heart was broken like that. He came to me and I offered myself to him as a means for him to be happy. He accepted it and gave me a kiss on the lips. We've been having this relationship where he'd come in a burst of flames and we'd hold each other in each other's arms and kiss. I told him I want to take it slow before I sleep with him and he said that was fine." said Chisato with Yami smiling dirtily.

"Oh? Already thinking on getting into my son's pants are we?" she said as Chisato gave her a look.

"Taking it slow. Slow." said Chisato with Yami shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't care who my son has been with." said Yami as she vanished in a burst of flames.

 **With Naruto.**

Sasuke hung from a set of chains as Naruto had a whip that was balzing with white hot flames that Naruto himself managed to create. These were his most strongest flames ever and he was proud of them. White flames were a new level higher than any other flames ever in the world. The intensity of the heat of them, you would never realize they were hot until you touched the flames. By the time your mind picks up that the flame is hot, you've already lost your hand. ( **A.N.** This is true. A white hot steel rod is so hot that you with lose your hand by the time your mind registers the flame is hot).

But that was not all the flames could do. He was told that white hot flames were considered to be Soul Fire. Meaning that, not only did they burn the person, but they also burned the spirit and soul of the person. A true flame of destruction. ( **A.N.** Not true with white flames. Added that in for badass purposes).

"What drove you to sleep with the woman I loved? Or once loved." barked Naruto as he struck Sasuke again with the flaming whip electing a pained howl from him.

"I told you. It was to draw her desires of her love for me. She never loved you. She truly wanted me." said Sasuke between panted breaths as he was struck again, but this time it was across his face.

"Don't play dumb with me. We both know Kushina was really in love with me. What drove you to sleep with her?" growled Naruto.

"You know. She said there was none like me. Oh how she enjoyed me breaking her pussy. Her cries of pleasure. Wow." smirked Sasuke only to watch the whip drop to the floor and a blade enter his stomach.

He arched back as he grunted in pain as he looked down to see Yamato resting in his stomach. And Naruto smiling sadistically.

"I laced Yamato here with a special poison that will slowly kill you. You have...about, 3 days before you die. Now start talking." spat Naruto.

"Why not just end me. You're halfway there." snorted Sasuke.

"Then that would mean I don't have my answer. Now start talking." said Naruto as he let go of the blade and left it in Sasuke.

Sasuke just glarred at Naruto as he sat down on the chair. He grabbed a glass of water and started drinking from it. This was gettting rather annoying with all this crap. 3 days and no luck with gettting Sasuke to squack regarding why he slept with Kushina. But his musings were cut short when a demon walked past the door of the dungeon under his mother's castle.

Calling the demon in, Sasuke was horrified to see that the demon's eyes were sewn shut as it's mouth hung limply from the top jaw. Spikes and stakes littered the back of the demon as it began to twitch and spasm as Naruto looked at the demon. He smiled sadistically as Naruto turned to Sasuke. Naruto knew exactly what this demon was. A Dream Walker.

A demon that entered the minds of others and twisted their dreams to turn them into nightmares. They were powerful assassins when demons roamed the world once upon a time.

"Have fun with your new friend." said Naruto as he got up with the demon standing infront of Sasuke and doing doing nothing but look at him.

"You think I won't kill this demon?" asked Sasuke only for Naruto to turn to him.

"It's not me you should be worrying about. It is that demon before you. I give you 10 minutes before he breaks your mind." said Naruto with Sasuke snorting at what he said but winced in pain from the injuries he sustained.

But when he looked at the demon, he soon found he could not break eye contact. His eyes were glued straight to the demon's own eyes. Naruto smiled at this.

"Have fun you too." he cackled with sadistic intent as the door slammed shut.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has yet to get answers regarding why Sasuke did what he did. We'll see what will happen. But seeing that he isn't getting anything from Sasuke with no matter how many times Naruto has damaged his soul from the whipping, Naruto has brought in a Dream Walker.**

 **A demon that destroys the mind through pyschological means.**

 **This will be interesting.**

 **Chapter 20.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thanks you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Chisato has revealed that she is now in a relationship with Naruto and will be taking it slow with him until she is ready to fully sleep with him.**

 **Not only that but Kushina desperately wants to smooth things out with Naruto and hopefully mend the relationship through time.**

 **But now we turn to see what Naruto will do with the little shit he is torturing.**

 **As well, check out the new story from a Fanfiction author I know. It is his first story so please give constructive critisism and positive reviews. Check out the new story called Total Drama Rebel by Phoenixlord42. Check it out. I promise you. It's a pretty good read.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

As Naruto walked about his mother's castle home, he soon felt a pair of hands wrap around his neck in a loving manner together with a set of wonderful orbs pressing into his back. Smiling as he turned his head to see it was Bishamon.

Turning to her without breaking her hold on him, he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her into a wonderous kiss. Bishamon giggled into the kiss as she opened her mouth to welcome his tongue in. Pushing her against the wall as she soon found herself dominated by Naruto, she hicked up her left leg to be around his waistt and pulled him in.

She too had heard about the incident regarding Kushina, and she too offered herself to Naruto. Even though she told him that she was his right from the beginning when he first awoke to his Demigod nature, she felt it was right to be there for him and stay by him.

As the two of them kissed, Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking over to see who it was, he found the second Goddess to give herself to him. Her long silver hair ran down as her body was amplified by her gorgeous figure and how she conducted herself. She was very stern and never took any form of shit from anyone. She was described as a person who was as cold as ice. A true Ice Queen. Burt funny thing was when Naruto and her were alone, she was completely submissive to him. She would always do her best to ensure he was pleased in every way.

"Ah, Kaguya-chan. Good to see you're okay." said Naruto breaking from Bishamon, much to her dismay.

"Our last...ahem...session was a bit rough, but I still enjoyed it none the less." purred Kaguya as she was pulled into a kiss from Naruto.

Her hands wrapping around his neck while his own wrapped around her waist and gave her ass a playful squeeze, giving Naruto the opening he needed to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Bishamon simply smiled as she watched the scene play out before her. Even though this Goddess decided to jump in on the action, Bishamon accepted this as it was. She had also finally gotten her wish and she and Naruto were now lovers. Even Kaguya joined in turning the sessions they had into threesomes.

Breaking from the kiss with Kaguya gaining a dazed expression on her face, Naruto walked away but not before turning to them and tossing Bishamon a small rock with had his family crest on it. ( **A.N.** Look at chapter 5 if you forgot what the family crest for Naruto looks like. It was on the portrait in the house.)

"A little something for you to get access to my home in Limbo." said Naruto walking off to see how his 'guest' was doing.

The door to the dungeon clicked and Naruto walked in to find Sasuke hanging there as usual. But his eyes were completely dulled and drool hung out his mouth as he stared into the distance. The Dream Walker looking over to Naruto. Spasming and shaking as it bowed to its master.

"Has his mind been broken?" asked Naruto as the Dream Walker gave Naruto a nod of affirmation.

"Excellent work. You may leave now." said Naruto with the demon walking away as Naruto pulled the chair to be seated in front of Sasuke.

"You know. I'm rather impressed you held out so long when you did when I tortured you. But looks like your mind broke at the last stretch." said Naruto in a dark chuckle as Sasuke stayed like he was.

"I'll ask you one last time." said Naruto getting up from the chair.

"Why did you do what you did? And what did you give Kushina?" snarled Naruto.

"Uchiha and Uzumaki blood is strong together. Should the two be combined, a powerful new shinobi will be brought into the world." said Sasuke in his trance.

"So just because the Uzumaki hold a powerful bloodline, you just thought, maybe. Just maybe. You could take Kushina as your own to make a 'Powerful' shinobi." growled Naruto his his left blazing eye turned from red to blue from Naruto's rage.

"I was told this by Danzou." said Sasuke only to have Naruto laugh as hard as he could.

"So you believed every lie that old fuck nut said? You're even more naive then I thought. Danzou, only wants the perfect child as a perfect weapon. Should that child have been born, it was going to be taken. And trained as a lapdog for Danzou." cackled Naruto before calming down.

"Now, what did you give Kushina to make her act that way. Tell me everything." said Naruto.

"I asked Kushina to come and talk with me to bury the hatchet. But I tricked her and spiked her tea that I gave her. In the tea was a powerful tasteless and odorless aphrodisiac, followed by a judgement impairing drug. Also tasteless and odorless. But in it was a fertility drug." finished Sasuke making Naruto's breathing become errattic.

"So you mean to tell me. That not only did you fuck my woman, you also impregnated her?" growled Naruto now seething with rage.

"I did. Kushina will give birth to my child in 9 months." said Sasuke only for Naruto to slowly pull Yamato, still lodged inside Sasuke out.

"Thank you for the information. But now it is time for you to die." said Naruto as he sliced Sasuke's head clean off his shoulders.

Using his flaming eye, he set the corpse a blaze as the soul of Sasuke was sent away to be forever tortured in the fires of the Underworld. As the body fell apart to ashes, the doors to the dungeon swung open to reveal Kushina who had bloodshot eyes. No doubt from the crying she had been doing.

"Naruto-kun." she said as she walked down the steps.

"How did you get here?" asked Naruto sheathing Yamato.

"Yami-sama brought me here." said Kushina with Naruto placing a hand on his forehead.

"Of course she did." said Naruto.

"I want to say that I am sorry. For what I did. For not going to the party like I was supposed to." said Kushina.

"That was your fault. Not mine." said Naruto with Kushina nodding her head.

"And I am sorry for doing that to you. Can you please give me another chance?" begged Kushina only for Naruto to hang his head as a sigh escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry. Not this time. Because every time I look at you, I see you and that teme in bed. Sucking each other's faces off or going at it non stop. So I'm sorry but I have to decline." said Naruto as he vanished in a vortex of blue flames leaving Kushina in the dungeon cell with the pile of burnt Sasuke in the centre.

"I understand." said Kushina as a lone tear dropped from her face with her walking out the dungeon to be returned back to her world.

 **And scene.**

 **Well, there you have it. The reason why Sasuke decided to make Kushina his.**

 **As well, Kaguya, the Rabbit Goddess has jumped on board with the loving and having a family with Naruto. So now Naruto is going to take on his responsibility to be a proper Overlord. To make his bloodline the new line to the Overlord throne. Oh how Yami, Naruto's mother would be delighted.**

 **Her son's line becomes the new bloodline to the throne of the Overlords. That's pretty cool in her eyes.**

 **As well, don't forget to check out the new fanfic made by Phoenixlord42 called Total Drama Rebel. As I said before the chapter started, please be considerate in your reviews as this is his first fanfic to be published.**

 **Chapter 21.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter to Overlord Of All.**

 **So the lastt place we left off was where Naruto had killed Sasuke after learning the truth behind him drugging Kushina and then, in a sense, rape her.**

 **But with him now dead, Kushina has come in at the last minute and tried to soothe the situation out with Naruto.**

 **Deciding to terminate the relationship he had with her, Naruto leaves her in the dungeon of his mother's castle within the Underworld.**

 **As well, I want you to know. This does not, under any form of circumstances, remove Kushina from the harem at all.**

 **As well, I know it is before its day of publishing, but I need to publish as I am going to the hospital. Temperatures here are dropping and my immune system is barely holding, so I will not be able to talk to you guys for the entire of tomorrow. I will however the next.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 21.

Sitting there in the mansion that once belonged the the man that held her heart. Kushina held her legs close to her chest as she looked over to the portait of Naruto's parents.

The mansion itself was quiet and desolate as every single person that once lived in the mansion had up and left long ago. Even the portal to Naruto's tower had gone quiet and was no longer drawing in power from their world to stay open.

Placing a hand on her stomach she soon felt a small little kick. Oh how she cursed Sasuke for doing this to her. Oh how she wanted to have killed him herself. But she was too weak to do it. But Naruto did it for her as he had more hatred for what that little fuck did to her.

Getting up from the cold floor, she made her way to the kitchen and opened the first aid kit in the one cabinet. Looking about inside it she found some tablets that would give her what she wanted. She had to get rid of this filth inside her.

She had to become pure once again. But with her virginity stolen by a man who was now ashes and being tormented in the Underworld, she knew she could no longer give Naruto her first time, should that ever come to it.

Oh what she was planning was more different. She was planning on getting rid of the thing growing inside her. She didn't care if she was getting rid of a life. She didn't care about the Uchiha or its morals. She cared once upon a time, but that was because of her friend Mikoto. Who was now dead mind you.

"Go join your father in hell." she said as she pulled out a tablet and swallowed it down.

Yes, that is correct. Kushina had just taken a pill that will abort the child inside her. She didn't want a child that was not hers to begin with. She wanted one with Naruto. She wanted to be with him. She wanted him.

"Naru-kun. Naru-kun." she said as she soon felt something snap inside her.

And it was this snap that caused something extremely dark to emerge. Something she herself never thought would really emerge. Something had just awoken inside her. And its name was Psycho. She'd kill in the name of her love for Naruto.

She'd do it all for him. All for him and no one else. Rummeging for any weapons in the mansion, she stumbled across two Gurkha Knives. Taking hold of the two weapons, she smiled sadistically, and made her way out to begin her killing spree.

Many souls were to be taken to bring light to Naruto. She'd do it all for him. But, who to start with? Who to kill first? Maybe she'd start with those that decided to belittle him. That's it. Sakura and her family. They hated Naruto for a long time. She'd start there and then go and kill the rest. Gaining any allies where they are found along the way.

 **With Naruto.**

Things in the Tower hidden in Limbo was running smoothly. And to be honest, Naruto had never really seen just how bad the war was really going. Sure he knew of the war, but he never knew of the severity of it. A few of the gods and goddesses had already been killed while the other side too had casualties. He of course allied with the gods and goddesses of his world, and he was instantly made their champion fighter, much like the other Overlords before him. But they never fought a war like this.

Kami even came down from Heaven and told his nephew that she was going to be his Patron Goddess. Even though Naruto had three other Goddesses as his, they chose to not go for such a position to be his Patron Goddess. They were too busy on getting filled by Naruto. Some nights, Kami never really got to sleep a wink from the amount of times they went at it. Especially her sister, Scathach. Man alive she was a screamer.

Right now we see Gnarl making his way to the royal chambers where his master was. He had some urgent news his master had to hear. Making it finally to the chamber doors, he knocked on the doors.

"Enter." came the voice from the other side.

"My lord..." he trailed as he pushed the doors open to find Zest and Naruto's first love, Seraphim in the bed with him as the two women covered themselves up with the sheets.

"And mistresses." said Gnarl giving them a slight bow.

"It's alright Gnarl. What news do you have for me? Have my forces in the Northern Border made a name for me?" asked Naruto climbing out and grabbing his black gown with red lining on it.

"That's the matter I wish to discuss with you." said Gnarl.

"It turns out the Empire has nearly killed all our forces. They are pressing deeper into the foothold we have there." said Gnarl making Naruto shoot around to him as his blazing left eye blazed blue instead of red.

"What? How did this happen?" snarled Naruto "I'm going there. Seraphim-chan, you're in charge until I get back." said Naruto with Zest pouting.

"I thought it was my turn?" she whined looking to Naruto who was putting on his armor and jacket.

"You will be in charge next time." he replied as he walked over to them and gave them a kiss goodbye.

"Don't take too long. I want to start that family we have been talking about as soon as possible." said Seraphim looking to him seductively.

"So do I." said Zest to donning a sexy pose.

"I won't take too long." said Naruto as he walked out his chambers and gathered up power as he began to channel his power.

Walking to the end he spotted Kurama there as the fox bowed to Naruto who nodded to the fox.

 **"Good luck Naruto-dono."** he said.

"Thanks." said Naruto as he soon enough brought his fingers to his mouth and gave a loud whistle.

In a flash of powerful burst of purple lighting as it began to take form. Naruto stood there as a dragon made of pure purple lighting with what seemed to be metal plates lined the body mimicking that of a skeleton like structure. ( **A.N.** . /wowwiki/images/e/eb/Purple_lightning_dragon_ /revision/latest?cb=20121124194937 to get the idea for the dragon).

"Let's go. Corruption." said Naruto climbing onto the dragon as the beast roared and took the the sky that was a hellish grey as a portal opened up, granting them passage for them to go to the real world.

As the dragon flew, Naruto slightly pushed Yamato out and then pushed the blade back in. He repeated this as the dragon made its way to where the Northern Border was.

This war was going to be a bloody one. Naruto was gonna make sure of that.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has sided with the gods and goddesses of his world and is now waging war against the Empire that threatens to push against his world. A few of the deities on Heaven have already been killed as a result. But with Naruto now as their champion fighter, hopefully they can end this war before their world is taken over.**

 **As well, Kami has become Naruto's Patron Goddess. And yes people, she will begin to lust after Naruto.**

 **As well, Kushina has aborted the child inside her and now she has become a fanatic in making Naruto's name shine bright. Oh shit.**

 **Stay tuned for more of Overlord Of All.**

 **Chapter 22.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **Blackspirit101 out. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So yeah. Just got my results of my exams from the hospital. It's not looking good for me.**

 **My immune system is extremely weak right now and my own body is slightly rejecting the immune boosters I have to shove into my arm. When I say slightly rejecting the immune boosters, I mean that I slightly throw up every 5 hours.**

 **And I get a numbing sensation within my legs and I lose some of my balance when walking.**

 **Not good for me I guess.**

 **Oh well. But here is the new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 22.

It had been quite a large amount of time since Kushina had gone psycho like she did. Already 1/3 of Konoha had turned into a bloodbath. Kushina hid her tracks well. The only thing the people saw was a shadowed figure when they went in after they heard a horrific scream. Their heads were sliced off when they investigated and their chests mercilessly ripped open with their organs removed.

Then another murder occured and they found the previous' victim's organs in that poor sod with their organs removed.

It was rather sick. They nicknamed this person, The Nightmare. Due to the sherr brutality this person had for anything. But funny thing, the person only attacked those who were nasty or mean to Naruto.

Hiruzen still couldn't even pin this person. Nor could he understand the reason behind such murders.

 **With Kushina.**

The time where she had killed the people like she did, Kushina had found a large sum of allies where they too accepted Naruto. They were a little reluctant on going psycho to get their message across. But they soon came to accept it for what it was and killed with no hassle. The people placed Kushina as their leader and founder.

She ruled them with strict loyalty. Nothing more than having them follow her to their grave. And they were fine with that. Instead of nicknaming her The Nightmare. They nicknamed her The Queen Of Life And Death.

having already removed and killed Danzou, she used the old ROOT tunnels as her base. Many from outside he village we still joining her cause. To life up the Naruto name.

Sure they never heard of him before, but they still served their part for the good of the Overlord name.

 **With Naruto.**

Returning back to his tower, Naruto banished Corruption from existance until he needed the dragon again. Walking into his tower, being saluted by the Minions that stood gaurd, Naruto walked into his tower and soon found Scathach and Kuroka standing there. Their hands clasped over their stomachs in a regal, noble manner as they both had smiles on their faces.

Sitting down on his throne, lava flowing from either side of the throne steps, Naruto watched as the two women sat down on either legs. Scathach on his left, Kuroka on his right.

"We have some brilliant news for you. My love." purred Scathach as she ran her hand through his slowly turning hair.

"And that would be?" asked Naruto in a cocky tone.

"The royal bloodline to the throne of the Overlord has been secured. Your bloodline has been secured for the throne of the Overlord." said Kuroka as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Does this mean...?" trailed Naruto with both girls nodding their head.

"I very much is that case my love. We just found out now, that we're pregnant with your child." said Scathach with Kuroka blushing.

"I am going to be a father? How wonderful." said Naruto grabbing his two lovers with them chuckling.

"Hate to break up your little cuddle session." said Chisato coming into the scene from the steps behind the throne.

"But we have a problem. Well, problem for them but a solution for us."

"And this is a reason how?" asked Naruto looking over his shoulder.

"It turns out there has been big trouble in Konoha. Ever since you left, a powerful force has been growing within the village. And more fighters are pouring in. Their leader goes by the name of The Nightmare. Or better known as The Queen Of Life And Death." said Chisato.

"I see. I will go and see what this person can do. And have he or she join my cause." said Naruto getting up from his throne.

"Kuroka-chan. You're in charge til I gett back." said Naruto walking to the centre and using his power to portal out of there.

The portal in Naruto's old mansion flared to life as he materialised by the portal. Looking around he found it to be extremely quiet. Sure it was like this when he used to live here. But now it was just...dead.

Looking around, he walked slowly around as he got his power on his father's side. But as he moved about on the front lawn he was soon ambushed by people hold Gurkha Knives.

Drawing Yamato he got ready to kill the people should they choose to attack.

"Hold it." came a voice and they attackers ceased hostility.

Walking over to Naruto, was a woman cladded in black with a black hooded cloak. Naruto knew it was a woman based off the voice and the body structure with the way the cloak shaped her. Her facial features covered by a white Oni mask.

"You must be the Overlord. Naruto if I'm correct." said the woman.

"I am." replied Naruto.

"Our mistress said that one day you'd return to us. Much how you once walked these streets. Please come with us." said the woman as they walk off.

Slowly following her, Naruto found that he was being led to ROOT. The tunnels he never knew even existed. He never thought such tunnels existed. Once he made it to the undeground base, he looked up to find a woman who too was in a black cloak, but the hood was down, showing him the very woman he thought he'd never even see again.

"Kushina?" asked Naruto only to have a kunai shoved into his shoulder.

"You will be adressed to when spoken to." barked one of the fighters.

"Not necessary. It's good to see you again. Naruto-kun." said Kushina getting up and walking over to him.

Pulling the kunai out, she looked at the wound that was already healing at a rapid pace and then to her forces.

"Leave us." said Kushina.

The people bowed to her and closed the doors. Once the doors were closed, Kushina embraced Naruto as he stood there shocked beyond compare.

"I've missed you." she said breaking from him.

"I never thought you'd go so far just to get my attention." said Naruto.

"No no. It was not just to get your attention. It was to do with more than that. I'm creating a revolution. A way for this nation, and others to see the destruction that is to befall them. Yes I'm raising your name high, but I am also creating awereness to the danger that is to befall us." said Kushina with Naruto understanding.

"I still can't believe it has been 4 days since you and I split up like that. But now I find myself in the position of asking you back." said Naruto getting on his knees and bowing to Kushina, much to her shock.

"I realize that I acted out of haste in my decision to break up with you. And I am extremely sorry for doing that to you." said Naruto.

"You're asking me back?" asked Kushina with Naruto nodding his head.

"I am. I'm trully sorry for what I have done. Please, forgive me." said Naruto.

"I have wanted to always be in your arms again. So I do accept this situation. I will go with you." said Kushina with her dropping to her haunches.

"I thank you." said Naruto as he looked to her as he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"I think we should seal the deal where you and I are one." said Kushina smiling seductively to him.

"I will do whatever you wish of." said Naruto getting up with Kushina leading him to her chambers.

 **And scene.**

 **So now Naruto has taken Kushina back after 4 days due to hearing of a revolution happening where forces are gathering to fight. And it just so happens to be run by Kushina.**

 **And now the two of them have formed an alliance through the union of being lovers.**

 **Next chapter coming soon.**

 **Chapter 23.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had delt with the problem at the Northern Border but now we see our Overlord now going back to Konoha to find that Kushina has caused a major stir in the village he once lived in.**

 **But now Naruto has set up a means to have them allies of his. And apparently, Kushina is still as much in love with him as she always has. Even though it has turned her into a serious Yandere.**

 **And now, we begin the new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 23.

 **Lemon.**

The door to Kushina's chambers burst open as Naruto and Kushina kissed each other with more passion than ever as Kushina slammed the door shut as the two toppled onto the bed. Naruto getting Kushina out from her clothes while Kushina managed to get the cloak off and was now trying to get the armor off.

Deciding to break from each other but for a few seconds, they took their clothes off, or in Naruto's case. Armor off and resumed their make out session. Kushina still in her bra and panties while Naruto resided in his boxers.

Kushina just couldn't take it anymore. She had spent many of sleepless nights without the one she loved sleeping next to her, and she'd be damned if she was gonna pass up this opportunity. She had finally gained Naruto's attention and she was wanting to keep it.

Breaking from the kiss, she gazed into his eyes, as Naruto traced her skin, from her neck to her beautiful mounds. His smooth touch earned him moans of pleasure from the red head as he trailed down and stopped over her wet laced panties.

"My my. You're real wet." said Naruto with a smile.

"I've always wanted you." purred Kushina as she pinned Naruto below her.

"And now I'm gonna make you mine."

"Ho?" said Naruto as a smirk crept onto his face.

"Is that a challenge?"

Without giving him an answer, Kushina pulled down his boxers and marveled at the piece of meat she was now seeing. Choosing to skip the foreplay, due to how much she wanted this now. She pulled off her own panties and hovered herself over Naruto's cock.

"I know I can't give you my first time. But...Oh Kami."

Before Kushina could even finish her sentance, Naruto caught her off gaurd and pulled her down onto his cock, sheathing himself fully into her. Kushina arced her back as a moan and gasp of pleasure shot through her body like she had never felt before. Taking a few seconds to bring herself back from such a powerful shock of pleasure, she hung her head against Naruto's chest as she panted from the experience.

"At least give me some time." she said looking into Naruto's eyes.

"You told me the story. But now is not the time to stay on the past. I already said I was sorry." said Naruto as he planted kisses along Kushina;s neck gaining moans from her.

"You have a point." said Kushina as she began to move herself on Naruto's cock.

Starting out slow, she placed her hands on Naruto's chest as she soon began get into a smooth rythme. Naruto himself grabbed her ass with his left hand while the other went to her breast as he began to pleasure her by sending small bolts of Celestial Force through her body.

Kushina was so high in pleasure right now, all she felt was the jolts of power Naruto was sending through her system. she couldn't believe that after quite some time, she and Naruto were finally one. Sure it took a bit of a backstab in the past, that that was old news. Right now, they were lovers.

Kushina's eyes snapped open as she felt herself reaching her limits. Looking to Naruto who had gone from kissing her neck and giving her a hickey, was now suckling on her breast. She couldn't take it anymore. She was almost there. Grinding herself against Naruto as she soon felt him go more quicker, only spelt that he too was reaching his own limits.

"Naruto-kun. I'm gonna cum." said moaned.

"Then let's do it together." said Naruto as they both sped up their actions.

And soon enough, both reached their limits as Kushina howled in pure bliss while Naruto grunted and bit down on her neck, drawing a bit of blood in the process.

Coming down from such an experience, Kushina felt that Naruto was still hard. Smirking at realizing how much more he had, she got off him and positioned herself in the doggystyle position.

Looking over to Naruto who had already gotten the message she braced herself. She soon threw her head back as she moaned out a long draw as Naruto plunged deep into her. Her arms gave way as her face hit the pillow. Naruto soon began to move in and out of her as she moaned into the pillow her face was buried in.

Naruto soon began to pick up the pace as she found herself growing more and more into pleasure. But she soon found herself taken from the bed and slammed against the wall, Naruto still sheathed into her. Her back against the wall as Naruto rammed himself into her non stop.

"That's it. Fuck me. Fuck your loyal slut. Make me yours. MAKE ME YOURS!" she howled in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist.

Naruto soon quickened his paced and soon both were howling to the heavens as Naruto fucked Kushina hard.

Giving a few final thrusts, Naruto used his Celestial Force and teleported them to the bed where they were back in the doggystyle position. And soon enough, Naruto fired his load into Kushina's waiting womb as Kushina herself howled in pure pleasure as she came all over Naruto's rod.

 **Lemon end.**

Dropping onto the bed as Kushina snuggled onto his chest, Naruto wrapped an arm around her and drew her close. Looking over to the wound he inflicted on her by accident, he watched as Kushina reached up and covered the wound.

"Sorry about that." said Naruto looking to Kushina who looked up to him.

"It's fine. I knew what I was getting into." said Kushina pulling the covers up a bit.

"So tell me. Has the Overlord bloodline been secured?" she added.

"Of course. Scathach-chan and Kuroka-chan have just told me that they are pregnant with my child." said Naruto as Kushina smiled.

"Well, you may just get another rascal running around in the tower." said Kushina as she ran her hands over her lower stomach, thinking she was already pregnant.

"All I can say, is that once the war is finished. The only thing apart from ruling the world, is raise my family." said Naruto.

"And will I be included in this family?" asked Kushina looking to Naruto only to receive a kiss on the forehead.

"Of course my dear. Of course." said Naruto as they closed their eyes to sleep.

 **The next day.**

Waking up to a wonderful morning, Kushina opened her eyes to find herself in her bed in her chambers. But she had something warm she was sleeping on. Looking down she found Naruto still passed out under her.

Smiling at what she was finally seeing, she soon felt that her now lover had some morning wood.

 **Lime.**

Smiling at this, Kushina dove under the covers as she began to stroke him off. Naruto's eyes shot open straight away at her slender touch. Throwing the covers off, Naruto found Kushina running her tongue over the head of his cock.

"Hm. That feels good." said Naruto as Kushina stopped her actions.

"It gets better my dear." said Kushina as she took him fully into her mouth.

Naruto threw his head back as Kushina sucked on what was able to fit in her mouth while the rest she jacked off.

Grabbing Kushina's waist, he threw her around and positioned her pussy right over his face. Smiling at what he was seeing he dove straight into her wet pussy. Kushina stopped her actions as she moaned out loud from feeling Naruto's tongue swirl inside her cavern.

Getting back to her own task at hand, Kushina moved with renewed vigor and sped up her actions. Eager to get her tasty treat.

And sure enough, Kushina came into Naruto's mouth while she gained her wonderous treat as she swallowed it all.

 **Lime end.**

Finally getting her wonderful treat and Naruto getting his, the two got out of bed and got dressed. Putting on his last gauntlet, Kushina came over to him as she took the forearm to her. Helping with putting the gauntlet on. Once the last strap was done, Kushina looked to Naruto as she smiled to him. But she soon squeeked when Naruto grabbed her waist and pulled her close.

"Thank you my love." said Naruto giving her a peck on the lips.

"You're welcome." she purred as they walked out for Kushina to adress her followers.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto and Kushina have buried the hatchet by having sex with one another. And not only that, Kushina is very much clingy to Naruto. But then again, she did develop a Yandere complex after her snap when she aborted Sasuke's child.**

 **And now she is hoping to be pregnant with Naruto's child.**

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **As well, the harem is being increased. The updated and final harem list will be placed in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 24.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to Overlord Of All.**

 **Now, what I'm about to say is of the utmost importance.**

 **After watching a lot of anime with some killer endings, I've taken it on myself to choose to make Overlord into a seasonal fanfic. As in, yes. That's right.**

 **Overlord Of All will gain a second season. And this is how it will go down. This chapter marks the ending of Overlord Of All Season 1.**

 **Next time I come out with a new chapter for this fanfic, it will be Overlord Of All: The Chaos Wars.**

 **Keep an eye on that screen of yours when the debut second season will come. In the meantime, it was an honor for me to bring you the new and last chapter for Overlord Of All season 1.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 24.

Walking alongside his latest lover, Naruto soon found himself in the presence of the people who devoted themselves to Kushina's cause. Kushina sat before them on a throne made of the bones of those who were slain for defiling the name of Naruto. Looking over them, he found many of them to be from various villages, except their hitai ite were slashed. They all had their hitai on their arms while their faces were covered.

"Ah my dear people. What a momentous occasion. The current Overlord. Naruto-sama, has come to us. Singalling to us that the reign of the Overlord is to begin. the plans we have set into motion for this day have finally bore us fruit." called Kushina as the people cheered to her words.

"As well, Naruto-sama has accepted the contract. Where he and I have become lovers and will form an alliance with us to smite all who stand in his way." said Kushina earning more cries.

"But there is also a matter I must adress. If I call your name, please step forward." said Kushina as a large silence swept over them all.

"Hana-chan, Koyuki-chan, Shizuka-chan, Mei-chan, Yugao-chan, Samui-chan, Temari-chan, Mabui-chan, Tenten-chan, Ayame-chan and finally Fuu-chan." called Kushina as the women who were called stepped forward, bowed to her and removed their hoods to reveal their faces.

Turning to Naruto, Kushina smiled as she got up from her throne and layed a hand on his shoulder.

"I personally groomed these women to offer to you as concubines. They have all sworn their utmost loyalty to only love you. I wish I could've stayed pure for you." said Kushina looking away at the last part she said only to be grabbed by the shoulders of Naruto and brought into a kiss.

Kushina welcomed such a move and kissed him back as she opened her mouth to let his tongue swirl about in her mouth. Breaking from the kiss, Naruto looked deep into her eyes.

"Enough about the past. Right now, we move to the future. With you and these fine women by my side." said Naruto.

"We serve our master's every wishes to the very end. We will always be bound to you. And only you." said mei as she looked to her new master and lord.

Jumping to her, Naruto knelt down to her and picked her head up to meet his eyes as she shot her head down in fear that she spoke out of line.

"Serve me and I will make you a woman and a mother." said Naruto as he planted a kiss on her lips.

The kiss was short and innocent as Naruto broke from her lips as a blush dusted across her cheeks.

"Let this be known. Once the war between the Empire and Konoha are completed. I will rebuild these lands in my image. The gods are on my side and I am made their champion. Anything I do, they will accept it. Even the tearing down of this world and reshaping it. I was brought into this world for one singular purpose. To destroy the enemies of the gods of our world. However, the Empire is threating to overthrow us and kick the gods off their thrones. That is my job. As the current Overlord. I am to fight for that to not happen. And in return, I am to do whatever I want." said Naruto with everyone cheering.

But as they cheered, a scout burst through the doors and sped to Kushina and Naruto. Bowing to them everyone soon feel silent.

"My lord and lady. A large group of soldiers have been spotted making their way here. They don't have any form of ashinobi symbols whatsoever on their bodies." said the scout.

"So, they're brave enough, or dumb enough to mark on _my_ world? They've got another thing coming." snarled Naruto as his left eye burned with blue fire.

"Naruto-sama?" asked Ayame looking to him.

"It seems we have a few unwanted guests. We must ensure they don't escape. Kill them all. Kill them for the glory of our Overlord." said Kushina with everyone donning weapons and shooting outside to battle the forces that marched before them.

Naruto himself meerly smirked as his body was soon engulfed by a magnificent light with him switching instantly into his Heaven Trigger form. Picking up Kushina bridal style with her gasping at what he just did, Naruto shot a gaze to the ceiling, and instantly the ceiling exploded with a perfectly cut hole right above them.

"Let us adorne." said Naruto as his ethereal wings opened up and them taking to the sky.

Souring high above the rooftops of the sky of Konoha, they looked to find many of the people already engaging in battle with the the Empire soldiers. Setting Kushina down as Naruto began to gather his Blaze Power, he looked over to Kushina as his Heaven Trigger vanished with his Hell Trigger taking its place.

 **"Kushina-chan, hold off the enemy forces. I'm gonna be doing a nationwide Infernal Wrath. It will eat away at my strength at a phenominal rate. But I must do it. Ensure I am well protected. Once the spell has begun, I cannot have my concerntration break."** said Naruto with Kushina nodding her head.

She soon shot off as fast as she could to relay what Naruto said, while Naruto himself began to call on his Blaze Power to perform his attack. As he did this, a pillar of steam slowly seeped off his body as Naruto's flaming eye intensified in heat and colour. Going from a beautiful blue, to a violent and evil purple.

 **"I offer up this contract to those who dwell above and in Hell. Join your heir and master to smite these people before you. Devour to your heart's content. Bathe yourselves in their blood..."** he chanted as the steam coming off him ignited and became a pillar of fiery energy.

"They've got a witch with them. Capture the witch. You may open fire but do not wound it." said the Commander making Kushina stop in her tracks and don a look of sheer hatred.

"It?" she belowed looking at the man. "You dare refer to my fiance. The man I love. As an 'it'?"

Slowly turning her weapons on the Commander who was now beginning to sweat hard. Never in his life had he met such a demon. Those eyes that were locked with his, only spelt death for him. It was so incredible he couldn't look away.

"You should be put down like the dog you are. For the man I love, is not. An. IT!" she howled as she lunged toward the man and repeatedly slammed a kunai into his head. He was already dead from the first stad, but Kushina wanted to give him more for the road to Hell.

 **"...I command the unholy of the unholy. Take pleasure in taking their souls and tormenting them for all eternity. Ensure they never see relief once snared. Infernal Wrath!"** shouted Naruto as he made his hands into fists and brought them up as black souls swirled about him.

Under every single soldier sent from the Empire, a fiery pit was seen under the feet, as what seemed to be like lava shot out of the ground as they felt as if their souls wer being pulled down. Their pained cries of agony were so soothing to Kushina's twisted mind and apparently, some of the others took pleasure in it.

With the ritual now completed, Naruto dropped down from the roof he was on as every person gathered before him, as Kushina stood by his side.

"Take pleasure in our victory. For today marks our fight. Our fight, to rid the Empire from our world. We fight, for victory." cried Naruto with everyone raising their voices and hands into the air.

"All hail the Overlord. All hail the Overlord." they cried as Naruto as well as those who were to be his concubines followed Naruto to the portal that remained active behind the mansion.

Once everyone had made it to the tower in Limbo, Naruto along with all those who were already lovers to Naruto gathered before his throne. Naruto simply strode to the thone, was he sat down, did the women gathered, snuggled up to him. Scathach sitting on one arm rest while Chisato sat on the other. Anko stood behind the throne on the left while Kuroka stood on the right. Seraphim snuggled into her husband's ( **A.N.** Remember, in Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? When a person kisses a vampire on the lips. They are married.) lap as Naruto smiled while Zest leaned against Naruto's leg. And Akeno by his other leg. Bishamon and Kaguya stood beside Scathach and Kuroka, Kaguya on the right, with Bishamon on the left. And Kurenai stood right behind Naruto, right between Anko and Kuroka.

"This war is gonna be bloody. Let's be sure that it is one for people to remember." said Naruto as Seraphim giggled.

"There's only one ruler needed. And that's you my love." she purred as Naruto looked to her.

"Damn straight. This world is to tremble before my name. They will know to fear me. That I am the rightful ruler of this world. Not some petty Empire." cackled Naruto as the women he brought with him bowed to him with their hands over their hearts.

"We are at your service my lord. Should you ever have need of us. Be it business or pleasure. We are eager to do your bidding." said Kushina as Naruto howled with dark laughter.

 **And scene.**

 **So yeah. We now see the Empire try and take over Konoha, but end up being slaughtered by Naruto's Infernal Wrath attack. With more and more women now added to the harem, things are heating up.**

 **And yes, the new season for Overlord Of All will begin. As well, here is the new and updated harem list:**

 **Hana**  
 **Koyuki**  
 **Shizuka**  
 **Mei Terumi**  
 **Yugao**  
 **Samui**  
 **Temari**  
 **Tenten**  
 **Fuu**  
 **Bishamon (Noragami)**  
 **Kaguya**  
 **Anko**  
 **Mabui**  
 **Scathach (Fate/Stay Night)**  
 **Kuroka**  
 **Zest**  
 **Akeno**  
 **Seraphim**  
 **Kushina**

 **Overlord Of All: The Chaos Wars.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
